Redemption
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: Clary is an orphan who, with her friends Simon and Isabelle, sabotage King Valentine's fire demon army. Now, a prisoner she escapes the guards and ventures over the mysterious wall into the realm of the guardian of the forest. Can she survive long enough to solve the mystery that plagues the forest? Will she be able to work together with the handsome stranger named Jace?
1. Prisoner

*Clary Fray is an orphan. Together with her friends Simon and Isabelle they sabotage King Valentine's fire demon workforce who was entrusted to create his weapons of war. Now a prisoner she escapes the guards and ventures over the mysterious wall that has stood solitude for hundreds of years only to find herself at the mercy of another. The guardian of the forest is strong, powerful and wants her dead. Can she survive long enough to solve the mystery that plagues the forest? All the mysteries seem to be connected to the handsome man she met in the forest. Will the handsome stranger help her or will they all perish at the hands of the mad king?

 **Prolog**

I always wondered what it would feel like to die. I had been surrounded by death for most of my life but this, this was different. This was more painful than I could have ever imagined. Looking down at the man I love dying in my arms. I had lost count how many times I had screamed. Screamed out loud to the heavens with my pain. It was useless though. I knew no help was coming. We were out here in the middle of the forest, all alone. It was an intimacy that we both had grown to enjoy. Now it seemed it would be the source of our demise. I lowered him into the water, his honey blonde hair laced with blood. His eyes were shut in a cold sleep while his chest rose and fell with each staggered breath. "Please," I whispered looking up at the moon. "Please save him. I, I love him." I begged. "TI can't bear to live in this world without him. Please, please take me. Take me instead!"

 **Chapter 1-Prisoner**

It was a calm peaceful night. The type of night that makes you want to stop, relax and look up at the stars; but not all had the luxury of enjoying a night such as this. Cries broke out as the soldiers walked the group of prisoners down the narrow path, towards the capital and most likely their death. They were mostly peasants that had wronged the king in some way or another. The details didn't matter nor did their innocence. The king would kill them or imprison them without a second thought. That is how things worked in this kingdom, the Morgenstern kingdom. The Mad king or the dark king as he was sometimes called ruled high and mighty over the people. This is how he controlled them, through fear. His demons would attack them during the night if they resisted. Though many feared the demons most feared the king more. The mad kings cruelty knew no bounds and his son was equally as wicked. Among the poor poverty ridden bunch of prisoners walked a small petite redhead. The girl's green eyes were hidden under her long crimson wavy hair. Her skin was pale and creamy with light freckles on her cheeks. She was beautiful and elegant. Her dress, which once was very pretty was torn and made her stand out against the scantly clothed inmates. It was clear that she wasn't a peasant and the guards watched her with lust that could only be cured by a night of company. She was uncomfortable but she knew that none would touch her. The king, for some unknown reason, had requested her. The moment he saw her during a crowded meeting he made it his mission to have her. Though for what reason she couldn't fathom.

"Clary." The women beside her whispered after they had walked a few miles. The small redhead turned her head slightly towards the older women. Gertrude was a sweet old lady and a prisoner like herself. She had long gray hair and bright blue eyes. She reminded her of her adoptive mother. "Look at the sky my child. Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" she asked. Clary looked up at the dark sky. Gertrude had the uncanny ability to read people and it was plain to see that Clary was troubled. She was trying to get the young women's mind off of whatever clouded her thoughts. If only she knew what pain the petite redhead had been through.

It was a beautiful cloudless night which was so rare. Being brought up in Ignis the sky's were often filled with smoke from the burning demon pit. Ignis was once a large beautiful city before the king sent his demons there. The fires burned nightly making way for the iron, cannons and other instruments of war that were built and shipped back to the capital. The city was run by Lord Blackthorn, a kind man who kept on the king's good side allowing the people to prosper freely from his watchful eye. His children were kind but all were born out of wedlock from a mother who ran away after the last one was born. Clary couldn't help but feel that she hadn't run away at all. Rumors always surfaced that she was murdered. Clary tended to lean towards their side of thinking. Why would the women leave her child when she had stayed for the others. It was upsetting but not the most outlandish thing that has happened. Still due to the law when the lord died his children would not inherit a single coin. Though through the king's pleasure, his children did inherit his rank, which angered many a court and countess. With rank they could at least hope to marry into prospering families.

Clarissa couldn't care less about riches or nobility. Clary was for all intensive purposes a commoner. She had been raised by Lady Herondale most of her life. The kind women took her in after her mother died when she was five. She remembered her mother though and looked just like her. Jocelyn had been sick for a long time and left her in Lady Herondale's care. It was painful but she loved the women. Imogen Herondale proved to be a wonderful caretaker and treated Clarissa as her own daughter. Imogen had always talked about making the trip to Idris, the nation's capital and having her met her grandson. The old women had only seen him a handful of times but not since Clary had come to live with her. Her son Stephen was the head of the king's guard and Imogen hated the king. It was never to be though. A few years later the women had lost her son and grandson to a fire so Clary quickly became the daughter she never had.

That was after the Fairchild war. When the Wayland country attacked the capital. Clary remembered the day that the letter arrived and Imogen's tearful face. She had never seen her so heartbroken. The Wayland army had somehow managed to bypass the security checkpoints and attack the capital directly. No one knew how they had accomplished that but their assault proved to be useless. The King unleashed his secret army and destroyed the army. The Wayland kingdom still stood but it was only a matter of time. Everyone knew the king was biding his time, making weapons and planning his attack. Taking a deep breath Clary sighed and focused on the calm night's sky. They were on the break of war and here she was. A prisoner being handed to the king on a silver platter. She could only hope that her death would be quick and that she wouldn't be handed over to his son. She had heard many of the young girls brought to the capital had been given to him for his amusement. What she wouldn't give to see her friend Isabelle again. How she missed the raven haired lady.

She closed her eyes and smiled remembering the first time she had met her frined. It was on a clear night like this during a ball. Lady Isabelle Lightwood was breathtakingly beautiful with a slender frame, sun-kissed skin, long raven hair and chocolate almond eyes. She walked into the ballroom that night with a sense of pride and purpose. The other lady's avoided her out of jealousy yet seemed to flock around her during these functions. This was no doubt due to the men who swarmed her like a hive of honey bees. Still Lady Lightwood was cold, distant and unmoving. Clary thought she was polite but her conversations never went beyond formality. With that in mind, Clary was happy to leave the girl to her flirting expecting to never see her again. Imagine her surprise when Lady Imogen announced to her in the library after the party that Lady Lightwood would be living with them for an unprecedented amount of time. The beautiful young women reminded Clary of a china doll and just stood silently staring at her across the library. Clary at a loss for words finally collected herself, closed her gaping mouth and curtsied.

"As you wish my lady," Clary said surely. Isabelle's gaze remained firm yet her eyes held a sort of sadness in them that pierced Clary's heart. The girl just nodded and excused herself to go to her bedroom, which was beside Clary's. Although raised by Imogen she was not a lady and would now have to watch herself. It was most unbecoming for lords and ladies to converse with commoners, even one raised by nobility. Imogen didn't care and treated her like a lady. The girl was not a servant, was educated by a governess and was well dressed. She had given her everything and Clary didn't want to seem ungrateful. She looked up and met the old women's tired pale eyes. Lady Herondale looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Clary, you may not be my blood but you are the closest thing to a daughter I have ever had. Since your mother's death, I have raised you as one of my own as I plan to do with Isabelle. Like me, she has lost all of her family to war and has no one left. Please do not think yourself beneath her Clary. She is just as lost as you are and needs a friend, not a servant." Imogene had explained softly.

Clary obediently nodded her head. If she was to be treated with the same formality as a lady Clary couldn't fathom why Imogen didn't give her the Herondale family name. Why still have her keep the surname Fray? What also puzzled her was the way the old women would flaunt her but hide her away anytime royalty arrived in town. She couldn't help but feel that Imogen might be ashamed of her. Why else would she not permit her to attend the king's addresses or formal balls while she practically pushed her into attending every other ball? It just made no sense. She stressed manners and education for someone who was a commoner. Clary shook her head in confusion. She never had the heart to ask the women these questions. She was too afraid of rejection. When Clary had begged to go to see the king Imogene would firmly tell her no and that she would explain everything once she got older. She didn't want to befriend this new girl but the Lady didn't ask very much of her. If she wanted her to become friends with Lady Lightwood then she could at least try.

It was late and Clary quickly walked to her room deciding to peruse the Isabelle matter after breakfast the next day. She had quickly gotten changed into her night dress and was crawling into her bed when she heard the first sob. Looking around the room she hadn't realized what the sound was until she heard it again. It was coming through the wall from the bedroom beside hers. Clary remembered the first night she had spent in the house. Imogen had cradled her in her arms and sung her to sleep as she cried into her lap. The Lady told her her that Isabelle was twelve, just a year older than herself. That made things even more difficult for her. Clary was five when she came here but Isabelle being almost thirteen wasn't supposed to cry or appear sad in public. She couldn't help but pity the girl. She had lost her mother, father and brothers in one sweep. Then she was not allowed to even mourn them. The king had kept her in the castle for a month after the fire insuring her security. Clary doubted that was the real reason though. After all, there was always something off with how the Herondales and Lightwoods died the night. Given Imogen's hatred for the king she would bet money on it that they had assisted the attack against the crown in some way. Imogen had wrote the king, begging him to allow her to take in Isabelle. A desire that the king quickly agreed upon performing the girl out of the capital. All through this Isabelle held her head high and never showed less than a composed facide. Shaking her head Clary willed herself out of bed and quietly wrapped her robe around her.

She quietly closed her bedroom door before opening the raven-haired girl's door down the hall. She was surprised to find it unlocked and tiptoed in without an invitation. The sobbing was louder now and she was pretty sure the girl didn't hear her enter. The bedroom was flooded with dim moonlight as Clary saw Isabelle lying on her stomach crying into the pillows. It was a pitiful sight and Clary's heart went out to her. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door and walked quietly over to the bed. Isabelle's head bolted up as Clary lowered herself down onto the bed beside her. "What do you think you are doing?" The brown eyed girl sobbed with blatant distaste. A shiver ran down Clary's spine as she chose to ignore the question. "Lady Imogene took me in when my mother died. I'm all alone too." She whispered.

Isabelle sat up. "I don't need your pity." She snarled. Clary looked away trying to be brave. "No, and I have no intention of giving you pity. Pity is not what you need. You, you need a friend and I need a friend too….. " she whispered as her eyes watered. Isabelle looked back at her with fear and sadness. "If we stick together Isabelle, then neither of us will be alone anymore." She replied looking the girl in the eyes and touching her shoulder sweetly. Isabelle's eyes shifted as tears streamed back down her face. The small redhead looked at her in silence before wrapping her arms around the girl. Isabelle allowed Clary to pull her into her arms cradling her head in her lap. Clary rubbed Isabelle's shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair as she hummed lullaby's. Isabelle continued to cry, abate quietly before sleep overtook both of them. After that the pair were inseparable and the best of friends. They had slept in the same bed for months as Isabelle slowly began to open up. It had been a long process but they had each others backs. She didn't know what she would do without her friend.

Clary opened her eyes coming back to reality. She gazed back down at the heavy chains that laced her hands wishing her friend Isabelle was here with her now. She sure could use her advice right now.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2- Nightmares**

Clary didn't remember falling asleep. She usually didn't given how tired she was after a long day of walking. The capital was 200 miles away from the capital city. About a day's travel time by horse but walking was much slower. Especially given the rough wooded terrain one had to pass through. The dark woods were mysterious and eerie. There was a magical presence about them and they were dangerous. Many who got lost in its depths. Were never seen again. The forest was massive and went on for hundreds of miles. It's thinnest part was ahead of us. The woods marked the halfway point from Ignis to the capital city of Idris. They would reach the woods tomorrow. Clary shivered at the thought of getting closer to the king and his son. Tonight they made camp on the outskirts of the city of Seelie. Clary had been so tired that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her makeshift pillow. She fell through the darkness before a light suddenly appeared engulfing her as most dreams did.

Clary watched the king rose to stand on stage as the crowd waited with bated breath for him to speak. They had been working long and hard to serve his majesty; hoping to be worthy of his grace. Though to be honest they just wanted to keep their heads attached to their bodies. A difficult feat from those who found themselves in the King's presence. The Dark King was mad and his wrath deadly. He slaughtered all those who opposed him. The people knew this as did their Lord and they worked together to please him. The sky was clear since the fires had not been lit for the last few days in preparation for the crown's arrival. Things had gotten worse in Ignis the last few years as the demons grew more ruthless. They were now requiring special sacrifices in order to work and with a larger demand from the king they had to work. The city knew and would arrange hunting parties to collect the adequate number of animal sacrifices to please them. Still something had been bothering them. Simon, a worker and one of her best friends had been keeping an eye on things by the pit. One night he snuck a small sack away while the guards made the foolish decision to venture too close to the pit opening. Once he opened the sack he was horrified to find not an animal but a human child's body. The child had been dead but it was still disturbing. He had told Isabelle and Clary at once about it. They had notified Lord Blackthorn immediately. The lord was unaware of the situation completely. They had been working together since then to stop the sacrifices. This, in turn, slowed down production and drew the king's notice. This was going to be his version of a pep talk to increase production once again.

King Valentine began speaking. She had never seen the king before and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Feel secure in a large crowd Clary lowered her hood in order to see him better. King Valentine was tall, masculine and commanding. He had white-blonde hair, a defined jaw, and dark eyes. Those dark eyes seemed so familiar to her though she had never met him before in her life. Imogen would scream at her if she could see her right now. Even if she was in the crowd. She was still so close to him but Clary didn't care. It had been almost five years since the Wayland wars and since Isabelle had come to live with them. She had grown up so much since then. The king had only visited the city a handful of times since the wars. In those five short years, Clary's body had grown and developed into a young woman's. She had just turned 17 and was old enough now to make her own decisions. Something that Imogen reminded her often. She was free to make up her own mind on matters except when it came to this. Lady Herondale still forbade her from seeing or being in the presence of the crown, yet, refused to disclose the reason why.

Isabelle although was not banned from seeing royalty. The young lady was free to attend any ball she chose. However, Lady Imogene had always seemed to come down with some sickness or another requiring the Isabelle to remain home during balls that the crown was present. Izzy had told Clary before that she wasn't missing anything and that it was a relief not to attend. The king was hard and cruel; his son no different. Izzy hated them with a passion. She didn't often speak of the month she was confined to the castle but from the short pieces of information Clary was given, it was not a pleasant experience. She was at least fortunate enough to not be in the castle while the prince was there. Prince Jonathan was away after the wars traveling about the kingdom. Now he was the right hand of his father and never left his side. Maybe Imogen thought the prince might fancy one of the girls and thus persuaded them to keep their distance. She wouldn't date the prince if he was the most handsome man in the world. Which he very well might be, she wouldn't know.

Regardless it didn't matter now. Clary had snuck out of the house while Izzy watched the old women nap. This speech was too important and she wanted to hear it first hand. The people hated him for bringing the demons here. She wanted to see how the King twisted his words as he was famous for his gift of persuasion. She was going to stop the mad king from hurting her city and would need all the information she could get. The King started off boastfully praising the city of Ignis on it's hard work and dedication to the crown for all of these years. Clary contained the laugh that threatened to escape from her lips. The man behind her apparently was as capable of such restraint. The King's cold eyes shot up and locked down into the old man's. The man who had some sense of self-preservation quickly looked away. A small smile danced on the king's lips before he stopped mid-sentence. She looked up at him to find him staring back at her. Her heart raced and her body froze in fear under his gaze. Why? Why was he staring at her like that?

His once calm demeanor was wild, as if not believing what he was seeing. They locked eyes for a moment before he composed himself and grinned down at her. It was a cold smile that promised nothing but wickedness. Another shiver ran down her back as her mind shouted that coming here had been a bad idea. By the angel, she should have listened to Imogen. The King began speaking once more but his eyes always fell back to her making sure he kept her in his sights. "Allow me to bring one of you up here so I can ask a local personally what is wrong with their city?" he announced. Clary didn't need to think twice about who he was going to call up. What on Earth the king wanted with a scrawny mouse like her she couldn't fathom but she knew in her gut that it couldn't have been anything good. He had pointed to her and had turned to call his guard to escort her up when a loud explosion erupted.

The crowd screamed as sparks of fire and smoke went everywhere. Everyone began to run as Clary quickly put on her hood and took the opportunity to escape. She practically sprinted away with the others as the king began screaming orders to the guards to put out the fire. She had jumped behind the last cart in the square before she heard him yell out orders to find the girl, clearly just realizing she was missing. Her heart was beating frantically as she rushed towards the market. Once she had safely turned another corner she busted out into a full run. She felt herself slipping as the earth gave out beneath her.

She could hear someone calling her name before she finally bolted up from the small blanket that she had used as a bed. Her eyes wide open looking around frantically. She finally saw Gertrude beside her and began to calm down. "My dear, you were having a nightmare." The old women spoke. She placed a comforting hand on her forehead, checking her for a fever. Clary's heart pounded and palms sweated; she was scared. It had been awhile ago since she had last seen the king. He had kept his guard on alert throughout the entire city that week. Imogen had been so livid she had not left her out of the house for the entire time. A punishment Clary happily complied with. The redhead looked at the old women, still drenched in sweat. "No, not a dream Gertrude." She gasped trying to catch her breath. "A memory."

She wasn't able to fall back to sleep after that. So much had happened and her mind kept jumping from one thought to another. Her heart wrenched thinking about her friends. The plan had gone wrong. They were all supposed to get out and travel back to the Lovelace kingdom with Simon. He promised that they would be safe there but things had gone wrong at the last second. The water explosives had gone off killing most of the demons but one had gotten free in the confusion. The building was collapsing and the beast had blocked her way separating her from the others. She shivered remembering the fire demon's black eyes boring down into hers. She remembered the feel of the flame and the sharp cut of the creatures claws on her skin. What she couldn't remember was how she escape. One minute the creature was on top of her and the next it was dead. All she remembered was waking up outside the collapsed building surrounded by imperial guards. If it had been Ignis guards, they would have taken her back to Imogen and hide her. Imperial guards were not so lenient especially since she matched the description of the girl that the king was looking for.

Clary heard the horn sound alerted the others to wake up. She sighed and rolled up off of the makeshift bed. It was going to be a long day. They were two days from the palace at best and she felt nervous the closer they got. After getting packed they began walking in a group back down the road. After a few hours, the hot sun was taking its toll on all of them, including the guards. Clary knew better than to complain and kept her head down walking. The afternoon sun shone down and was burning her pale skin. They had been walking in silence for hours and she was exhausted. "This wall is so odd? Who would build such a wall out in the middle of nowhere?" the guard asked. Clary and the others kept their heads down but listened quietly. There were many myths and legends about the wall that lay in the middle of the forest. It was too tall to climb and bad things happened to those who tried to cross it. There were also no doors. The tall brick enclosure was covered with vines and there was something different yet oddly alluring about it.

"No one knows who made it or for what purpose. Nor does anyone wish to lose their life finding out boy." The captain spat. The young guard brought his head down in shame. "My apologies Captain, I was just thinking out loud." He muttered. The woman beside Clary stopped walking and kneeled down in obvious pain. They had been walking for two days and the others were fading fast. "Get going you filth! The king is waiting for our arrival and it wouldn't do to try his patience being late." The captain yelled at the older woman. The captain was a cruel man who got pleasure from having the power over others. He treated the prisoners cruelly and had a healthy appetite for pretty girls. The king would often give him girls to sedate his hunger though none seemed to keep his interest for long.

Being given to him was comparable to being locked in the dungeons. Clary saw how the Captains eyes lingered on her for longer than necessary. She also noticed he complimented her on never complaining when the others voiced theirs. Although pure she knew that look in the man's eyes. A look of lust and the longer she spent in the woods with him the more his self-control seemed to be weakening. Clarissa had enough by that point. She would die either way at the hands of the king or these vultures. It made no difference to her. "Captain sir, may we please rest. We have been walking for hours and a rest would allow us to catch our breath and return to our proper speed. Right now with everyone tired we are not going much faster than a mile an hour." She pleaded sweetly looking down making sure to not meet his eyes. Looking him in the eye could be seen as a challenge and she needed to seem submissive.

The Captain smiled taking a look at his beautiful youthful redhead. "You do bring up a valid point my dear. The men and horses could use a break and nightfall is almost upon us. It wouldn't be wise to travel this part of the woods at night. Men let's make camp." He commanded. The Gertrude looked at Clary with gratitude. She returned the smile but was quickly glided to the side by the Captain's hand. "Tend to her Irene and see that she is taken care of. We wouldn't want her to fall behind." He warned darkly. Clary's skin crawled at his touch but she ignored it. She nodded her head and silently guided her friend away. Once she had tended to her friend she returned to the circle.

They had set up camp and now sat in front of the fire for their meal. Clary was quiet and ate her food in silence while the others spoke amongst themselves. She felt someone's gaze and noticed the Captain's eyes lingering on her hungrily. She looked away quickly blushing. She had to get out of here, now. She doubted his resolve not to take her would last the night. He had been growing bolder and bolder every day. Moving closer with the others she thought of a plan. All they needed to do was to get the keys to their shackles. Once those were off they would be able to run free into the forest. There were too many of them for the small group of shoulders to catch all of them. It was their only shot. Clary began whispering to Gertrude who gave her a weak smile and a small nod.

After dinner, the guards began to shackle the prisoners as they did nightly in order to ensure they wouldn't run away. It was then that Clary spoke up. "Permission to speak to the Captain?" she asked one of the younger shoulders. The young man looked at her with concern burning in his eyes. Her green eyes met his hazel eyes as he spoke. "That is not a wise decision Red. No matter what you think will come from speaking with him it will not be something you want. He doesn't give freedom away and, and he is not gentle. The last girl who went into his tent at night…" the young man trailed off. Clary looked at him with appreciation. Not all guards were bad. This one cared enough about her to give her warning. Still if she wanted to get out she needed those keys. "I appreciate your warning however I've already been instructed to meet him tonight. I think it is a little too late to back out now don't you think?" she lied. The boy looked sad but nodded his head. "Go, you know where his tent is and may the god of the forest be with you little one."

Clary nodded and quietly made her way over to the Captains tent. She took her time seeing the prisoners chained up and the guards heading into their own tents. "Who's out there. Come in already, I haven't got all night!" the older man hissed. Clarissa took in a silent breath and made her way into the tent. The man smiled wickedly upon seeing her; his eyes lingering on her frame. "Forgive the interruption Captain but I was informed that you wished to see me." She lied meekly. "Ah, I, in fact, did not request your presence but since you are here I don't see a reason to turn you away." He smiled taking a step forward. "Come sit down my dear. Let me take off those chains, they must be terribly uncomfortable." Clary blushed and did as she was told. The sooner this was over the better.


	3. Escape

**Chapter 3- Escape**

"Thank you." She whispered allowing the chains to fall to the ground. "You're welcome my dear." The Captain smiled cruelly. Clary took in a shaky breath and lightly traced the red cuts the iron had left around her wrists. She willed her body to remain calm. She needed to be calm in order for this plan to work. "You are a very beautiful girl." He smiled laying his hand possessively on her knee. "I am certain that once the king realizes you are not the girl he is searching for that he will let you go." He continued. If only he knew that she was exactly the girl that the king had been looking for. If so, he wouldn't be treating her like this. Clary doubted that the King would be letting her go anywhere after all this. Why he was going through the trouble to find her was a mystery but she was certain nothing good would come of it. She was relieved in her decision not to give the guards her name. The last thing she needed was to be tied back to Lady Herondale and put her in danger. Not to mention Simon or Isabelle. She hoped they were a long way away by now.

"I thank you, sir but I have never known the king to release any prisoner." She replied politely. The Captain smiled. "Ah, yes. It is not in his nature to be forgiving but with the proper persuasion." He explained moving his hand up her thigh over the smooth fabric of her dress. His touch left a hot trail against her skin making her stomach turn. "And I take it that you plan to be that persuasion?" she guessed trying to keep her voice level. The disgusting man grinned wickedly brining his lips to her ear. "I can be, if you ask. I would be happy to strike a bargain with you. I want you little one and I am not a patient man." He whispered. Clary struggled to keep the bile down in her throat. "I've never been with a man." She whispered. The Captain's eyes widen hungrily letting out a growl before leaning forward to kiss her. The small girl was quicker though and dodged him before pushing him down onto the floor.

He hissed as she landed on top of him as his body slammed down onto the dirt. Not giving him the chance to respond she brought the thick stick of wood tucked in her dress out. Luck was in her favor. The fall had knocked the wind out of him and he was gasping for breath before he realized what she was doing. By then it was too late of course. Clary smiled as she brought the stick down and hit him against the head. His body ceased moving. He was knocked out cold but not dead. It was more than he deserved but it was not her place to end his life. The king would probably execute him after learning of his failure. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed the keys. She didn't have much time.

Gertrude lay wide awake on top of her blanket trying to brush away the mosquitos and flies that swarmed the camp. A soft hand came to her side and whispered. "I've got them." Clary spoke. The old women smiled and leaned up looking around for the guards. The closest one was a solider named Manuel and he stood keeping guard far away. He was busy keeping his eyes locked on the road ahead, checking for bandits though he often turned to glance at the Captains tent. No doubt worried about the small red-head he believed still in it. Clary unlocked the shackles quietly handing the spare key to the old women. They both quietly moved to the next prisoner laying down by them and pretending to sleep before releasing them from their shackles. One by one the prisoners escaped into the forest and Clary and Gertrude made their way to everyone.

Clary was working on the last pair of shackles when a loud yell sounded through the camp. "Where is she? Where is the stupid little wrench!" The Captain screamed rushing out of his tent. Clary shoved the key into the last prisoner's shaky hands and told him to run. He quickly obeyed as she took off in the opposite direction from the others. The guards rushed forward as one of the senior men leaped out of his tent and caught her leg. Tumbling to the ground she rolled. The man chuckled and was about to pounce on her when a figure shoved him out of the way. Gertrude landed on top of the man hard; his gear slicing down her arm. "Run girl! Run!" she screamed. Clary winced before leaping up and taking off once again. The old women had sacrificed herself for her; a debt that Clary doubted the women would live long enough for her to repay.

Clary reached the forest and continued to run frantically through the dense bush. She could hear the guards armor banging as the ran in pursuit. They were close, too close! Rushing forward her heart dropped as she came face to face with the wall. Curse her luck! She looked down and back frantically. She was trapped. The wall ran for miles in both directions and there was no way she would be able to climb it. "Where are you little girl? Come out and play. If you give yourself up, I'll be gentle." The Captain's voice called out hauntingly. Like hell she was going to surrender that easily! She looked back up at the wall noticing the thick vines that covered it. Making a quick decision she pushed the greenery aside climbed behind the thick growth. She was about to look back and kneel down to better camouflage herself when her fingers brushed something smooth. The wall was heavy brick yet what she was touching felt like wood. She quickly felt around as the guards drew nearer.

She gasped and inadvertently pushed against the wood attempting to align her body flush with the wall. To her surprise the wood moved and she fell backwards through the opening. Getting to her feet quickly she grabbed to wood and pushed the heavy door closed just as the light from the torches illuminated through the dense greenery. Once closed she noticed an old iron lever. She quickly pulled it down and heard the door lock. Clary took a step back and looked at the door in horror waiting for the guards to ram it but no noise ever came. After a few moments her heart finally began to settle back into its normal rhythm. She waited patiently before reaching out to touch the wooden surface again. However, the moment she took a step forward the wall seamed to expand before her very eyes and swallowed the door up.

Clary stood back and began blinking frantically. Did she really just see that? Was there ever a door in the first place? Of course there was a door! How else would she have gotten here? She questioned herself not knowing where here was. Clary slowly turned around and took in the sight before her. She was in a meadow, a lovely green meadow. It was quiet expect for animal noises and nature but all the more peaceful. Something about this place seemed different yet not unwelcoming. Well, she couldn't go back so the only thing left to do was to go forward. She walked across the meadow slowly looking around for any sign of movement or attack. The locals never had anything pleasant to say about the wall and if the stories were to be believed she would die a cruel and painful death. Yet gazing around nothing seemed scary and she couldn't help the feeling of calmness that ran through her body.

She could feel her energy draining with each step she took. Before adrenaline had flooded her system but now that she was relaxed she felt sluggish. It had been a long day and she had been tired from walking for so long. Fatigue seemed to catch up with her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Everything was so light, peaceful and warm. The moon was brightly lit in the sky shining soft bright light onto the objects below. Deciding to recuperate her energy the small young women kneeled down onto the soft grass and drifted off to sleep. She was so far gone that she didn't hear the loud howl that echoed through the dark forest.

Not much further away from where the maiden slept peacefully was the forest. Deep in the forest stood someone who had heard the loud howl. Alec looked up from the stream at the sound of the howl alarmed. It was the God of the Forest but Alec didn't know what troubled him. He rarely made any noise and the young man couldn't help but worry that something might be wrong. Gathering up his net he set off deeper into the trees to investigate. Nothing seemed to amiss as he climbed through the narrow bush. He didn't see anything on fire and it didn't appear as if any of the king's demons had ventured over the wall again. Still, something was amiss he could hear it in the sound of the god's voice. A twig snapped under Alec's foot as a loud growl erupted from above. Alec was tall, lean and strong but the god was bigger, much bigger. The giant white wolf towered over him above the trees. Alec was well trained and it was difficult for anyone to get the jump on him. How the guardian of the forest was able to sneak up on his so quickly complexed him. Alec placed his drawn arrow back in its case as he moved closer to the wolf. His dark black hair made his blue eyes stand out prominently as his eyes locked up to meet the wolf's golden orbs.

. "What is wrong?" he asked curiously. Golden eyes bore down onto him as one word escaped from the wolf's jaw. It had come out as more of a snarl than a word and it took Alec a minuet to make it out but when he did Alec's eyes grew wide. He quickly took off sprinting back to the village. _Outsider_ , there was an outsider in the forest. This meant danger, for all of them. It would take him a few hours to get back. Cursing his luck, he stopped. Magnus and Max were safe and sound in bed and would be sleeping for hours. He might as well make good use of his time and help the guardian locate the trespasser. Yes, he would help him find the man and kill him before any calamity befell them. It was not kind but it was the price of peace. Alec couldn't allow any palace filth coming into their safe haven and spilling blood. No, the man would be found and killed. He took in a deep breath and rushed back towards the guardian, ready to offer his assistance

************Authors Notes*********

So this is a story that has been in my head for a long time and by a long time I mean years. I've always wanted write it. It started off as a dream and I am sure many of you are wondering when Jace is going to show up and the answer is soon, very soon. Give it 2 chapters, 3 at the most. School is out so I should be updating this and my other stories regularly. I might even add another little extra chapter to I'm in love with the bartender. We shall see. Again reviews=love.


	4. Alliance

It seems like something went wrong with the formatting of this chapter. Sorry about that. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I am finishing up the editing of chapter 5 and hope to have it up tomorrow. Thank you for the support! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4- Alliance**

It seemed like only minutes passed before Clary began to wake. The sun had risen into the sky and she figured it must have been morning for some time now. It was odd. She normally woke at dawn, picturing the sunrise as if she had been there. Yesterday had been exhausting and she wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep in the warm sunlight. She was about to close her eyes and do just that when something began poking her side. "Wake up!" a small voice cried. Realizing she was no longer alone Clary opened her eyes and located the source of the voice. Before her stood a small boy with dark hair and bright gray eyes. He was a handsome little boy who looked at her with wonder through a set of wide brim glasses. Sitting up Clary rubbed her eyes and studied him. "Do you always poke strangers with sticks as the rest?" she asked not bothering to mask the sleep in her voice. The small boy smiled playfully.

"I was worried you might be dead. Who are you?" he asked curiously. "I haven't seen you around here before?" Clary thought for a moment before deciding on the truth. She was tired of lying. "My name is Clary. What is yours?" she asked. The boy stood up from his rock and grinned. "My name is Max. Do you want to play with me, Clary? My brother is away fishing and my uncle is off shopping." He pleaded. Clary smiled. "I'll tell you what. If you take me back to your village, I'll play with you the rest of the day. Right now I am in need of some breakfast first. Do we have a deal?" she asked raising her hand. Max looked at her curiously before taking her hand and shaking it. "Deal." He replied.

Max had been true to his word. He had guided her to the small village and into the heart of the marketplace. It was different than anywhere she had been. The people had dressed plainly and most here walked around barefoot. Beside each of the shops stood sculptures of wolves made from wood. The people looked at her but walking by. She didn't blame them. She stood out in her torn dress. She was still in the party dress she had worn to the grand ball the night before the burning. At least her boots were still intact. She doubted she would have been able to outrun the guards if she were barefoot. Still she couldn't blame the people for walking around without shoes. The grass here was unlike anything she had seen. It was soft and free of rocks. Max led her down to a booth excitedly. "Uncle Magnus!" the small boy called. The man in question jumped up and nearly hit his head.

"How many times must I ask you not to sneak up on me like that Max?" the man smiled. Max grinned in reply and was about to say something when the man's eyes fell on her. Magnus was a tall lean man with toned arms and bright green eyes. They were an odd shade of green and very unnatural. Clary guessed that he was a warlock or some type of magic wielding fellow. It wasn't that he looked too out of sorts but she had always had a sick sense about those who wielded magic. "And who might you be?" the man asked raising an eyebrow. Max jumped up happily and answered. "This is my new friend Clary. She is going to play with me after breakfast." He stated as a matter of fact. Clary blushed lightly not liking the attention. "It is nice to meet you Mr..? she asked extending her hand. "Magnus will do. I never liked the habit of addressing others by their last names. Too formal for my liking." The man spoke shaking her hand. "I have not seen you around my dear. Where are you from?" he asked. Clary looked down at her feet, not wishing to reveal too much information about herself.

"I'm… not from here." She whispered and that was all she managed to get out before Magnus silenced her with a raise of his finger. "I see. We must not speak of it here. Come with me dear back to my cottage. Max, let's go." He called taking her hand gently into his and pulling her down the dirt path. Max followed in tow begrudgingly. He was clearly upset that his uncle was stealing his new friend. "Enough pouting Max. Go fetch some water. Clary here needs a bath and a new dress." He announced. Clary's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I couldn't possibly-" she began but he cut her off. "Refuse? But of course, you couldn't refuse. That would be very impolite." Magnus finished. It seemed Max's uncle was very bossy indeed. The small boy frowned but did what he was told. The boy was off towards the well grabbing a pail on his way. Once Clary was inside of the cottage she turned to look around. It was small and quaint but very nice. There was a stove, a long wooden table, a sofa and other furnishings. Above all it was clean and she felt guilty walking on top of the wooden floor with her muddy boots. "Come here my darling," Magnus called. Clary gulped and followed obediently. Magnus gestured for her to sit down in one of the chairs as he took out a brush and began brushing her hair. "So my dear, you are from over the wall I take it?" he asked beginning to run the brush through her hair starting at the bottom and working his way up. She couldn't remember the last time she washed or brushed her hair. The intimate gesture touched her heart.

"How did you know?" she asked. The man just continued working through her hair not meeting her eyes. "Because I am from beyond the wall like yourself. The people here call us outsiders. That is what they call all of those whose blood comes from elsewhere." He sighed. "They have finally accepted us over the last few years but there is always a sense of uneasiness to their actions." He added. "I take it that is why Max doesn't have very many friends?" she asked. Magnus nodded. "He is different, even if his blood was native to here. He would much rather read a book than play games. Mind you, he likes both. It is just reading has always brought him joy. A trait he does not share with many other children." He explained. Clary nodded once again as Max came in holding a giant bucket. It was so big that she didn't see how he was able to carry it with such ease. "Wonderful job Max, please go fill the tub with it." He instructed. Max nodded and tugged the bucket into the back room.

"How on Earth?" Clary asked as her eyes followed the small boy. Magnus chuckled. "Being a warlock has its advantages." He replied. Clary returned her attention to the floor. It wasn't like she didn't suspect he was as much anyway. Magnus's eyes furrowed together as he continued his struggle against her unruly hair. "I see you guessed what I am now you only need to reveal what you are." He stated. Clary eyed him curiously. "What I am?" she asked. Magnus nodded. "There is an air of magic around you. I can sense it. Very powerful indeed. Are you a witch?" he asked. Clary's jaw gaped open before closing it. "I honestly don't know. If I am I am unaware of it. My mother died when I was young. I know almost nothing about my family history." She explained. Magnus hummed. "And what of your upbringing?" he inquired. "I rather not go into the details for your safety. You have been very generous but I am a wanted woman. I ran here seeking shelter from the palace guards. I am sure they will come after me any moment." She explained. Magus had ceased his brushing, content to finally get all of the knots out. He stood up quietly and took her hands in his. "They can not reach you her, my dear. The guardian sees to that. Now, there is a bathtub in that room there. I enchanted the tub to turn the water hot. Use some soap and wash. I will have a fresh dress waiting for you when you finish." He instructed pointing to the door Max just came out of.

"After that, can Clary and I go play?" Max pleaded. Magnus smiled ruffling the boys hair. "Not today Max. Clary needs to be shown the rules here or else she will be in danger and we wouldn't want that, would we?" The warlock asked. Max shook his head. "No, but can I still play with her if I promise to stay inside?" he begged. Clary couldn't help but giggle. Magnus looked at her warmly and she found herself liking the man. His bright eyes appraised her under his long black well-groomed hair. It seemed he came to the same conclusion about her. "Yes, but after she gets clean and out of those awful clothes." He smiled waving his hand in the air with fake disgust. Max jumped up and down with joy as Clary turned into the room and began to wash.

The hot water felt deliciously good on her sore muscles. She wanted to fall asleep but thought better of it. She quickly washed the dirt and grime off of her skin, finishing with her long red hair. She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She began drying herself when she noticed the water in the tub disappeared. Clary stood in complete shock looking down at the now empty tub. "As I said before, magic does have its benefits," Magnus spoke closing the door quietly behind him. Clary blushed a deep shade of red and clung to the towel wrapped around her body. The warlock merely smiled and held up the dress. "You have nothing to fear from me, my dear. Girls don't really do it for me." He winked. Clary's chest fell in relief. She should have guessed. Anyone could have put two and two together.

"I am afraid we do not have the seamstresses that you are accustomed to over the wall but this dress should work. Girls here have no need for tight dresses and corsets. They prefer to be able to move around in their dresses." He smiled. Clary was liking this place more and more already. She took the dress and undergarments and changed as Magnus looked away. He had asked her simple questions about what had been going on over the wall. Questions like who was in the king's court now and other various facts. "You look beautiful." The man smiled when he saw here. Clary had caught herself in the reflection of the mirror. She had to agree with the man, the dress fit her nicely. It was a simple long sleeve pale blue dress. It hugged her body well but not uncomfortably so. It had a dark blue sash that wrapped around her waist and fell down her front. It was simple, elegant and beautiful. She loved it and hugged the warlock in appreciation.

She ate dinner with Max and Magnus as they explained the rules of the village to her. It appeared that outsiders were most unwelcome here. The god of the forest, who Clary doubted really existed, had forbidden outsiders from trespassing here. The village was big enough that she would still be able to walk around. She just had to be careful. It seemed that the god could be reasoned with and she would be safe once she received his blessing as Magnus, Max and his husband Alec had done. Magnus promised to speak to the god after his husband returned. Clary stood up and began to pace the room in worry. The two males were still at the table eating as she worried. Finally, she got up enough courage to ask the question she had been dying to ask for awhile. "Why does the God of the forest hate outsiders?" she inquired turning from her place in the corner to address the warlock. Magnus froze and inadvertently dropped the bread roll in his hand onto the plate. He looked at her for a moment thinking carefully over his words. Max who was equally curious was watching his uncle intently. He was about to speak when the door opened widely. It was ironic that at that moment a man, who Clary could only assume was Alec stormed into the cottage.

She noticed his bright blue eyes first. It reminded her of Max's soft gray ones. Alec was muscular, tall and lean. He had long black hair and was about the same height as Alec. Max ran forward and hugged him. Alec smiled returning his little brother's hug. Wherever he had been taking a toll on him. He looked tired and blatantly disheveled. "We have a probable Magnus. An outsider is here and Jace wants them dead." He announced wrapping Magnus into a tight hug. He hadn't noticed her yet, which she assumed might be a good thing. The guardian wanted her dead? How did Alec or even this guardian know she was here? Whatever the answers may be this guardian was getting on her nerves. "Why does he want me dead? I haven't done anything wrong?" Clary asked finally catching Alec's attention. The young handsome man looked at her as if he had seen a ghost before looking back at his lover. "You, you brought an outsider here of all places?" he bellowed. Max who had come to stand next to her began to cling to her side. "No, I brought her. Clary is my friend. She has never harmed anyone and Jace can-"

"Enough!" Alec yelled cutting Max off. Clary looked at the man before her as her warm arms wrapped around a now sniffling Max. "I know I am not from here and I apologize if I have broken any rules. However, death seems a bit drastic doesn't it? I mean, I escaped from death to get here. If you want to kill me then just send me back over the wall. I am sure the king would love to cut off my head." She announced. Alec's bright eyes appraised her. "Why would the king care about a little girl?" he asked. At this Clary frowned. "I am not a little girl." She hissed. Magnus who had been silent during this conversation finally stepped in. "My dear Alec and Clarissa. Why don't we all sit-down and chat? I have a feeling there is much to discuss and once everything is out in the open we can work through this misunderstanding." The warlock suggested pulling his husband down to sit in the chair beside him. Clary took in a deep breath and tugged the crying Max towards the table. Once everyone was seated Magnus began.

"I know you have many questions for us and us for you. Why don't we start by taking turns? Alec?" he addressed. Clary bit her lip nervously. She hoped that she could trust these people. They had shown her nothing but kindness, well except Alec. It seemed he was out for her death. Still she could escape and run back to the wall if need be. Regardless how cold Alec's eyes were there was a sense of honor about him and despite what her mind told her her gut told her to trust him. "Why does the king want you dead?" Alec asked casually though she could tell all three of them were eager to know. Clary took a deep breath. "Some of it is simple and some of it is complicated. Long story short, my friends and I destroyed the fire demon trenches that built the tools and weapons for his army. Though I think he was looking for me before that. For what reason I do not know. Given that I brought his army supply tumbling down I am pretty sure he would like nothing more than to see me dead." She finished. The others looked at her in disbelief before Magnus began laughing.

Alec shot him a look but the warlock continued. "I knew you were a spitfire but to take on the fire demons of the pit of Ignis? My you have guts biscuit." He chuckled. Alec frowned. "That is if she is telling the truth." He argued. Clary stood up and glared at him. "If I was going to lie I would come up with a far better, more believable reason than fighting demons." She retorted. The blue-eyed man blinked taking in her words. Magnus rose out of his seat and placed a comforting hand on Clary's shoulder. "Alec can be a little hard headed. He is protective of us. Please don't hold it against him." The warlock pleaded. Clary took a moment to look into the man's catlike eyes before nodding and sitting back down. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why does this Jace want me dead?" she asked. Alec and Magnus's eyes grew wide as they sent a silent message to each other. "Jace is a friend of ours that lives in the forest. He serves the guardian. It is the guardian who wants you dead." Magnus clarified. Clary shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, then let me rephrase the question. Why does the guardian want me dead?" she begged. Alec cleared his throat ready to answer when Max jumped in. "The guardian doesn't want you to kill him." The young boy announced excitedly. His brother and uncle looked at him in surprise before nodding reluctantly. "The guardian can only be killed by an outsider according to the myth of the forest. He doesn't want that so he kills whoever enters his land unless he deems them noble and harmless." Max continued. Clary looked at him curiously before looking back at the others.

"Well, I am far from harmless. I can defend myself when threatened but I am honorable. I have no desire to hurt your god or anyone. I just was fleeing the guards and want a safe place to rest my head until all of this dies down." She explained. "I know you would never hurt anyone Clary. You are kind and good. Plus you are rather small and the guardian is very big. I don't think you could hurt him even if you wanted to." Max replied. Clary rolled her eyes but smiled with amusement. "Thanks for the load of confidence Max." she giggled gazing back to the adults. "As I stated before. I didn't mean to cause any harm and I have no desire to kill your big bad guardian. What do I have to do to prove that?" she asked. Alec looked to Magnus who gestured to her. After a few minutes of giving Alec what could only be described as, "the look" Alec surrendered. "Fine! I'll go and talk to him. See if he will grant her amnesty." Alec relented. Clary smiled sweetly and was about to thank him when Alec's hand shot up. "Don't thank me yet Clary. I have more questions to ask you before I am comfortable letting you stay here." He warned.

Clary nodded in understand. "I will answer all of your questions to the best of my ability but first I must ask something that has been bothering me." She announced. She met Magnus's gaze clearly addressing him. "If you are his husband," she began pointing to Alec. "then why does this one call you uncle? Shouldn't you be his brother in law?" she finished. At this Magnus lost it and began rolling around on the ground laughing. Max smiled and began laughing too. Even Alec cracked a grin. While the others rolled on the ground laughing Alec explained how their parents died. He wouldn't go into detail how other than stating that the king killed them. Alec was basically his father figure now and as such insisted calling Magnus his uncle. Clary couldn't help but smile warmly at the two still on the floor giggling away. Alec's blue eyes watched her carefully as she appraised the two. Once the laughing subsided the blue-eyed man had turned to her and began walking her up the stairs to her room. "But I thought you wanted to ask more questions?" she coaxed, ascending the staircase. The archer just smiled genuinely at her. "I've changed my mind. It's been a long day and I wish to rest. If Max and Magnus adore you so much than I can at least give you a chance." He replied opening the door for her.

Clary walked into the room. It was small and cozy. There was a bed in the center of the room with a dresser and mirror. At the foot of the bed was a trunk. "Everything is yours except the trunk. It is filled with men's clothes which I think you will find little use for. Now go to sleep and we will solve this fiasco in the morning." Alec said yawning into his hand. Clary smiled hugged him. Alec was surprised but returned the hug tentatively. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much your kindness means to me." She insisted releasing the young man. Alec was blushing and looking at her clearly pondering what was going through her mind. "No one is inherently evil. I hate the king as much as you do. I am merely doing my part to place a nail in his path if you will. Now rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He explained. Clary nodded and turned to walk towards the bed. Alec closed the door quietly behind him and made his way back to his own room where no doubt Magnus was waiting to speak with him.


	5. The Forest God's Wrath

**Chapter 5- The Forest God's Wrath**

It was almost midnight when Clary awoke from a terrible nightmare. She was running rapidly through the forest from something that was chasing her. What it was she couldn't remember but whatever it had been scared her to death. She had almost gotten away when she turned and met a pair of bright golden eyes looking at her from the darkness. She screamed in terror and that is what had woken her from the dream. Clary sat up from her bed panting. Sweat laced her brow as her hand covered her frantically beating heart. It was just a dream but it had seemed so real. It was just like the dream she had when she lived in Ignis. It was a premonition of sorts; she just knew it. Deciding to get up for some water she stumbled when a giant growl thundered shaking the house.

"I know the outsider is here." A loud voice commanded. She looked around hesitantly but could not find the source of the voice. It was as if it was in her head. A loud howl echoed outside as she rose from the floor. She was glad she had kept her shoes nearby. "Bring me the outsider. I want him now." The voice commanded. Clary stepped out of bed thankful that she was still in the dress that Magnus had given her. She opened the door and quickly ran downstairs. The others were only just beginning to wake but she could hear screaming coming from outside as the villagers began chanting something in a language she didn't recognize. She opened up the front door and almost fell back at the sight that welcomed her. Standing at the base of the forest and towering over fifty feet tall was a giant white wolf. His golden eyes raked across the village as others were exiting their houses. His gaze briefly met hers and she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. "By the angel he is real." She whispered.

"I seek the outsider. I know he is here. Give him to me and no harm will befall you Keep him and face my wrath." The wolf's inner voice warned. Clary felt her body go numb as her hands trembled in fear. It was the same golden eyes that had haunted her in the dream. The ones she had been running from. He found her and now he was going to kill her. Her terrified mind wanted to laugh. All this time running and fighting the king only to end her life in the jaws of a giant wolf. Who could have seen her life ending this way? She took a few hesitant steps forward from the cottage. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the others. Magnus and Alec appeared from behind the door and were now standing in front of her. The poor boy was clinging to his older brother in fear.

She was in such a state of shock that she didn't even hear them. A broad hairy man approached the wolf sheepishly. "My god, we honor you and thank you for your protection." He began. "Please, I beg of you. We know not of who you speak of. We have not seen any man new to us." He stuttered. The wolf's lips lifted back in a snarl. "Lies!" the wolf growled. Clary watched in horror as the house behind the man ignited into blue flames. These were so different from the red and black flames she had seen in Ignis. Chaos broke loose as people screamed and ran for cover. Alec had tried to run towards the wolf but it glared at him and snarled clearly not willing to listen. Clary looked on in horror at the innocent people who were suffering as another house went up in a blaze. She had to stop this and she had to stop this now. She refused to let Magus, Alec, and most importantly young Max suffer.

Max and Magnus had joined Alec who continued to shout at the wolf from the top of the nearby brick wall. It had little effect as the wolf continued it's advancement towards the burning village. Gathering her strength she ran back to the house and grabbed Alec's bow and arrows from the floor. She flipped the quiver of arrows onto her back and rushed towards the tall hill beside the forest entrance. By this point, Magnus and Max were running towards her. She ignored them and ran the opposite direction. She heard Magnus yell for her but she ignored him. The wolf had paid her little worry as he continued his ascent towards the town. He seemed to be moving slowly clearly not wishing to hurt anyone probably giving them an opportunity to bring him the outsider. After all, he was supposed to be their protector. She hoped what the men had said was true and that he didn't want to harm them. It was a shame the villagers didn't know who he was looking for and worse that they were looking for a man; not women. She panted up the hill finally reaching the top.

Clary glanced briefly towards the house were Magnus and the others stood frozen. She could see Max's eyes fill with sorrow as he watched her load the bow. Alec looked on in dismay as she aimed and shot the arrow towards the white wolf. They didn't want her to hurt the creature and that was apparent. She didn't want to hurt him either but he was a danger. Her eyes flickered back to Max whose eyes never left hers. He was crying and shaking his head from side to side. She cursed under her breath before releasing the string. The other's screamed as the arrow sang through the air towards the unsuspecting beast. She watched with bated breath as it zoomed past the wolf's snout missing him completely. She was a good shot and would have shot the wolf through the heart if she wished to. Looking at Max's face though she couldn't do it. Instead, she opted to get the thing that Alec and Magnus had been attempting to gain since they awoke; the god's attention.

She had its attention now, that was certain. The beast turned its head to her snarling in rage. The others stood frozen in shock as the god's golden eyes met hers. She shivered trying to push the thought of her nightmare away. Tears welled in her eyes as she met his gaze and refused to break it. She took the sack of arrows on her back and the bow in her hand. His eyes narrowed boring into her. She looked back with sorrow and threw the items onto the ground. The wolf's eyes grew wide again, this time with confusion. She looked at him pleadingly. " **I** am the outsider that you seek." She announced loudly. The god's eyes appraised her swiftly. " **You** are the outsider? You? A delicate little girl? You are the one I've been searching for?" he bellowed. She nodded solemnly. "This is surely a trick." He hissed. "It's not a trick." She argued. "My name is Clary and I am from the city of Ignis. I came here to escape the rule of King Valentine and…." She hesitated. She looked deeply into his gaze never breaking it, even as tears fell down her cheeks. "I meant you no harm. If your lust for my blood is so great than kill me but please spare these people." She begged extending her hand in gesture to the villagers. "They are innocent and have done nothing wrong." She pleaded. The wolf gazed at her coldly before turning to look at Alec who nodded his head silently in agreement. "Please, they're my friends. Spare them, I beg of you!" she yelled.

The wolf's gaze softened as the forest god took in the scene around them. The houses on fire, the people screaming and the onlookers who stood in silence. "I will forgive them **if** you follow my orders. Come to me, come to the woods tomorrow. I will be waiting for you at the center. Come alone and be prepared to never see your friends again. If you do this, I will spare them." He commanded. Clary looked at Magnus, Alec and Max in fear gazing longingly at her friends. Tears fell down her cheeks. They had taken her in. She had never felt such warmth and sense of belonging since Simon and Isabelle. Losing them was like a knife in the gut but seeing them hurt would be worse. She looked back to the beast and nodded in agreement. What reaction she expected she didn't know. Still the god's silence startled her as if she could see the regret in his eyes of what he was asking her to do.

He growled lowly looking back towards the villagers. The blue flames that had engulfed the buildings vanished. It was silent as the gods voice resonated once again. "An agreement has been made. Remember who it is that protects you from the outside world and the mad king who reigns there. I accept the girls sacrifice and leave you now." The forest god spoke before turning its head and walking back into the forest. Clary watched him leave as her legs finally gave out from under her. Sobs shook the young redhead's body as Magnus's warm arms wrapped around her. "I am so sorry, for sorry for everything. If I would have known coming here would have put you all in danger… I never ever would have come." She wept. The townspeople that had remained looked down at her with sorrow and admiration. It was clear that she had gained their favor. Clary looked up at their saddened expressions before Magnus whispered something that made her eyes close and her mind rest.

The sun was shining high in the sky when she finally began to wake from her deep sleep. She was warm and cozily tucked away in a soft bed. Clary kept her eyes closed wishing with all her might that she would be back home in her old bedroom when she opened her eyes. She could picture the soft green walls covered in hand-painted murals. Imagoen had reluctantly agreed to allow her to paint. Her ears focused waiting to hear the sound of Isabelle groaning as the maids had to force her out of bed. She sniffed the air for the scent of bacon and eggs cooking for breakfast. She at last opened her eyes as her stomach fell in disappointment. Unfortunately, it had all been wishful thinking. She looked up at the wooden beams of Alec and Magnus's guest bedroom. The noise she thought might have been Isabelle was Max running up the staircase calling her name. She sniffed the air again allowing the aroma of food to course through her lungs and down to her growling stomach. At least that part her brain had gotten right. "Clary! Food!" Max's voice called out opening her bedroom door. She sat up slowly on the bed and looked at the small boy. "Breakfast?" she asked. Max nodded. "Well, more like lunch but after last night everyone slept in," he explained. Clary gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I understand. I'll be down in a moment." She announced. Max smiled and promptly left the room. Clary rose from the bed and went to the water basin on the side table. She washed her face and brushed her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were still puffy and her skin pale, making her freckles stand out even more. Her hair had even become unruly and messy again. She huffed finally giving up on her appearance and went downstairs. The others were sitting at the table waiting for her when she appeared. Alec and Magnus gave her a soft smile as she took the seat beside them. "Bacon and eggs? I haven't had warm food in so long." She smiled taking a bite out of the bacon. The other's looked at her meekly as she blushed. "Did I do something wrong? Are we supposed to give thanks to the god of the forest before eating or something?" she asked.

This time, Alec started laughing. Clary looked on with confusion. "No, we do not give thanks to the wolf god. No need to feed his ego anymore." He explained composing himself. Clary rose her eyebrows at him taking another bite of bacon. They fell into a light silence before Alec cleared his throat. "Listen, Clary," Alec began. "I am sorry for how things turned out. I know you have to leave today and I just wish that things had turned out differently." He explained. Clary gave him a warm smile. This was the shy Alec that she had been told about. The one who spoke more with an expression than with words. "Me too Alec but if going to the forest to become wolf chow saves all of you then it's worth it." She replied scooping egg on top of her toast with her fork. Max looked at her sadly. "I am going to miss you, Clary. Maybe if you're good j-" Max began but was cut off by a sharp look from Alec. Clary chuckled. "I'll be good Max and if the Wolf lets me go I'll come back and play with you okay?" she stated. Max's face brightened. "Do you promise?" he begged using his wide gray eyes. Clary smiled and placed her hand lightly on top of his. "I promise Max."

Lunch had gone by quickly and before she knew it Alec was clearing away her plate. Magnus had gestured her upstairs for another quick bath and hair wash. How the warlock managed to tame her locks was a magic trick she would never know. It's not that she had bad hair just that it never wanted to cooperate with her. Magnus had braided her hair on each side of her head and then braided it into a loose bun at the base of her neck. It was cute and reminded her bitterly of something a mother would do with her daughter's hair. She shook the thought from her mind. "Thank you," she whispered. Magnus nodded and looked at her sadly. "You look beautiful my dear. You're much too pretty to become wolf chow." He uttered. Clary rolled her eyes. "I don't think wolves really care about pretty girls. It's not like the forest guardian is some man with "male urges." She smiled getting up from the stool. Magnus looked away quickly. She assumed the intensity of the situation was getting to him. "It will be sundown in a few hours and I best get going if I want to get to the center before dark," Clary announced walking to the door. Magnus hugged the small girl and followed her downstairs where the others were waiting. "We packed you a bag of essentials. There is a net, some food, a canister of water that you can refill with fresh lake water and some basic medical supplies." Magnus explained. Clary took the bag and was about to thank him when Alec took a step forward.

"This is for you. Use it to keep you safe." Alec spoke handing her his bow and quiver full of arrows. Clary lifted her hand and brushed the bow's long handle with her fingers. "But Alec, you love your bow and arrows." she implored. Alec shook his head and wrapped her fingers around the bow. "I'm assuming you meant to **miss** the 50-foot wolf in front of you last night. So, I am trusting that you know how to use these." He teased. Clary giggled and nodded before taking the bow and arrows from him. "Thank you, Alec. It means a lot." The man smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Clary. Our friend Jace lives in the forest. He will help you with anything you might need. The wolf god won't hurt you. He would have killed you if he had really wanted to last night." He whispered sweetly. Clary hugged him tighter in response. "Thank you. I hope to see all of you again… someday." She replied. "You will. I know you will biscuit." Magnus grinned. "Now go and tame that wolf." He teased. Alec shot him a glare as she giggled. "Yes, I'll get right on that. I hoped you packed me a giant bone in that bag." She teased waving goodbye. The others laughed and watched her leave. Hey friends eyes never left her until she entered the dark woods. She didn't turn back to see them. It would have been too painful.

Hours passed as Clary trucked through the narrow trees. The forest was calm, peaceful and beautiful. The trees got taller and taller the deeper she ventured into the woods. It was hard to see the position of the sun from under the canopy but she was sure it was late afternoon by now. She cursed her rotten luck under her breath; taking a seat on a nearby rock. Clary wasn't sure if she was going the right way anymore. She was lost and if she wasn't in the center of the forest by nightfall the god might think she didn't keep her word. He would be mad and would come back to the village probably to burn it to the ground. Clary sighed throwing a rock furiously into the brush in annoyance. "Ow!" a voice yelled. Clary jumped up from the rock and rushed towards the sound. She parted the bushes and saw a young man lying on the ground rubbing a red spot on his head.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" she called rushing forward and leaning down over the man. "I didn't know anyone was there." She added before another thought came to her mind. "Were, were you following me?' she asked. The man grunted and lifted himself off of the ground. "Of course not!" he growled. Clary couldn't fathom what other reason this man would be out here in the forest for. Maybe he was hunting like Max had told her Alec had done. He did say that he ventured into the forest to fish in the streams. Regardless Clary couldn't help the feeling in her gut that the man was lying. Why else would he be cowering in the bushes? She hoped he meant her no harm. A woman alone in the forest might seem like a good prey for some sick men.

"Who are you?" she asked the man. His golden eyes shot out meeting hers. Whoever he was he was very handsome. He looked at her with golden eyes that matched his honey blonde hair. His body was hard and toned and she struggled to keep the blush from her cheeks. He was much taller than her. The man looked up at her with disdain and yet she couldn't help but sense pity coming from him. "Just a friend of the forest. Why are you here? Have you come to kill the god of the forest?" he asked blatantly standing up. She looked back at him in shock. "Not one for pleasantries are you? No greeting, no inquiring about my health. Hell you didn't even ask me my name and I know you were spying on me. What is with you people?" she inquired with annoyance. The blonde just stared at her in disbelief. She sent him one last glare before folding her arms against her chest. "Why would I want to kill the god of the forest? I mean besides obviously having a death wish, wouldn't killing the god destroy this forest? If that happens all the animals and villagers would die. Who in their right mind would do that? No one is that cruel." she retorted. The blonde man looked at her curiously trying to read her face for what she didn't care to guess. When it was evident that he wasn't going to speak she turned and walked past him ignoring him. The young man followed after her.

"It is going to be dark soon. You really shouldn't be out here alone." He called out. Clary stopped abruptly causing him to almost crash into her. "I know what time it is. What I don't know is why after doing everything to insult me, you are following me." She huffed. The man looked at her again in surprise. She was about to turn and walk away again when he spoke. "You're going the wrong way." He said sternly. Clary's eyes grew wide with panic. Sighing in defeat she took one more look at the stranger before surrendering. Her pride wasn't worth the gods wrath. "Do you know where the god of the forest is?" she asked. The stranger's ears perked up. "The wolf told me to come here, well to the middle of the forest but I have no clue where that is. I am not even sure which way is what anymore." She explained cautiously. The man's cold eyes appraised her suspiciously, clearly not trusting her. Clary tried again. "Please help me. I, I don't want him to attack the village again." She pleaded casting her gaze down sadly. The man seemed to ease his stance at this but was still outwardly uncomfortable.

"I do not know where the god is. No one knows where he lives but I can take you to the center of the forest if you give me your bow and arrow." He grinned. Clary took a tentative step backward. "No way. This was a present from my friend Alec. I rather roam the forest than part with it." She huffed. He looked at her curiously before shaking his head. "If you wish it then lets compromise. Give me the quiver of arrows. Arrows can be made easily and you shouldn't have any need for them in the center of the forest." He stated. Clary eyed his suspiciously. "If they are so useless, why do you you want them?" she asked. The blond man's jaw fell before shutting it tightly. "Do you want me to show you to the center of the forest or not, Carrot?" he demanded. Clary gave him a glare. "Fine." She grunted removing the quiver of arrows and handing it to him. "Don't think that I need arrows to best you if you plan on tricking me Goldilocks." She added. "My name isn't Goldilocks." He grunted. Clary smiled coldly. "And mine isn't Carrot. Now if you don't mind I rather reach the center **before** night fall." She retorted.

"Just follow me little girl." He snickered, throwing the quiver over his shoulder and walking. "I'm not a little girl! I wish people would stop calling me that," she complained. The man turned smiling but continued his stride. "Then what should I call you then?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head in exasperation and walked towards him. "Clary. My name is Clary." She announced holding out her hand. Despite everything, she felt like she could trust the man. After all, she had given Alec and Magnus her real name. It would be pointless to lie to this man when he could easily deduce she was lying. The blonde looked her over once more before taking her hand and shaking it. "Clary, like Clary sage. Interesting. I am Jace." Her face immediately brightened. "Jace? My friends Magnus and Alec told me to find you. They said you would help me." She gawked. Jace released her hand and frowned. "I have work to do here in the forest but I will help you when I can. Now let's get you to the center of the forest before it gets dark. These woods are not safe during the night." He replied flatly. Clary couldn't believe that Magnus and Alec were really friends with someone so cold. Still she couldn't complain, he was helping her after all.

Jace was silent as she followed him through the forest. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. She looked around and smiled, maybe living here wasn't going to be so bad. Assuming she was going to stay here. The forest goes might just toss her back over the wall. She hoped that she would be close to a village or town and that flyers with her face hadn't been distributed yet. The stranger led her past a small lake where animals were drinking. They looked up upon seeing her. She couldn't help but stop and stare. "Everything is so calm and beautiful here. No wonder you must like living in the forest." She said softly holding her hand out towards the passing doe. Jace stopped in front of her and watched the adult deer come and nuzzle her hand. A small giggle escaped her lips.

It was Jace's turn to look at her now. She was small and petite but not the little child he had originally was lead to believe. She had long red hair that was twisted and braided beautifully into a bun. He had always preferred women with their hair braided. Clary's her skin was pale and white with slight freckles on her cheeks. Her chest was proportional to her size and her waist was narrow leading to her slender legs. He was mildly curious how they would look bare, wrapped around him. Luckily they were covered by the same thin and now torn dress she wore last night. Still he had to admit that she was beautiful. He was a man after all and had needs. Looking at her he pushed the sexual urges from his mind. Looking up he met her gaze. The most beautiful thing about Clary was her eyes. They were a beautiful green that held more passion and light than he had ever seen. His breath caught as her gaze met his and he realized he had been caught staring.

"Enough playing with the animals Clary. We haven't got all day. It will be nightfall within the hour." He scolded turning and walking away from her. She couldn't help but wonder why he was so short with her. She had just met the man and he seemed like he disliked her already. She had caught him staring at her with a scowl on his face. Clary shook her head clearing her thoughts. She didn't have time to ponder Jace anymore. She had to make it to the center of the forest or the wolf god was sure to come back to the village and exact its anger for being disobeyed. She quickly caught up and followed him. After awhile she grew tired of the silence. "So what work do you do in the forest? Max said you work for the Wolf god." She asked. Jace nodded but didn't turn his head. "I serve the guardian of the forest. So mind what you do and say to me. I have a duty to report everything to him." He replied. Clary huffed. "That sounds like a terrible job." She replied without thinking. Jace turned his head and looked at her curiously. "Why would you say that?" he asked. Clary shrugged. "What is there to do? Besides spying on young women traveling through the forest and the occasional ear scratch?" she teased. Jace's golden eyes shined with amusement. "There is more to it than that Clary. Much more." He answered continuing down the path. "So you're admitting that you were spying on me?" she pushed. Jace huffed. "Think what you will but yes." He admitted without a trace of regret. Clary was about to scold him when he stopped suddenly. She was about to ask him why when he pushed aside a bush to reveal a giant meadow. "We're here." He announced.

Jace entered the clearing in front of her. Clary made her way out of the dense forest. She looked around and gasped. Jace turned to examine her trying to read her expression. She continued obliviously clearly in rapture with all that she saw. Her jaw finally dropped as she looked up at the biggest tree she had ever seen in her entire life. The giant oak tree was as big as a castle tower and just as wide. At the bottom of the tree were giant roots that came out of the ground and towered overhead. She made her way to the undercarriage of the tree. She took a hesitant step forward touching the old oak. The wood was warm and rough to the touch. She could smell the scent of fresh earth and blooming flowers around her. The soft break of the waves of the lake shore engulfed her ears. It was a safe haven if there ever was one. The animals on the edge of the trees eyed her curiously but made no attempt to run away. Like the other animals they feared no humans. She turned again to see Jace looking at her curiously. Her cheeks heated under his gaze as his gold eyes locked onto hers. They stood that way in silence, neither knowing what to say. The wolf god would be here soon and it was that thought that caused her to break her gaze away from him.

*A/N: Yay Jace is here! Soooooo what did you think?


	6. Truce

**Chapter 6- Truce**

Jace looked at her curiously as she took in her surroundings. He was intrigued by her, that much was evident. She was different than any of the other girls that he had come across. He had been amazed how the animals seemed to welcome her. They had taken awhile to get used to him but for her, they immediately became tame under her fingertips. There was something magical about her, a light that sucked you in. Jace couldn't blame them for being taken in by her. He himself was being pulled into her light. She had stood up to the Wolf-god and begged for his mercy when she could have killed him. Well tried to kill him. Clary was like no one he had ever met. She interested him. She was a stranger and he needed to be cautious. That wasn't going to stop him from keeping an eye on her, though. She was the most interesting thing to happen to him in years. Jace grinned at the unsuspecting redhead. She really was beautiful and just his type. This might work out better than he thought.

Clary turned and looked at him blankly. "Yes?" he smiled. Her eyebrows furrowed trying to determine his sudden change in mood. Reluctantly she rose her hand and pointed to something behind him. He turned to look along the bank where a giant wooden silhouette stood. "What is that?" she asked walking forward. The giant silhouette of a wolf had been carved out of a dead tree trunk and came to about his knees. She leaned down and stroked the wood with her fingertips. "A carving offer to the god of the forest." He replied. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Jace smiled and extended his hand to help her up. A shiver ran up his back when her soft skin touched his. He cursed himself inwardly. It hadn't been that long since he was with a woman. He shouldn't be turning to putty at such a small touch. Jace let go of her hand and pointed back to the old tree. "If you think that is impressive then take a look at this." He grinned. Clary turned back to look at the giant oak tree and gasped. What was unnoticeable to her at first stood out brilliantly now in the fading sunlight. Under the large branches of the tree was another giant wolf. This time carved in the base of the tree. Under that base was a dark hole which looked to be a cave. The carving created the illusion of entering the wolves mouth. She hoped it wasn't a sign of what was to come. Clary looked on in amazement before Jace cleared his throat.

"If the forest god told you to come here than you are his prisoner, Clary." He began. She turned her emerald eyes onto him; listening intently. "This is where you will live from now on. There is a bed of blanket in that cave and the tree will keep you dry. There are lots of fruits and berries around here but I wouldn't attempt to hunt. The god looks down harshly on those who hurt his creatures. The center of the forest is sacred and protected. You will be safe here." Jace explained. The girl's eyes looked down and began to water. "And… if I stay here he won't hurt my friends?" she asked meekly. Jace's golden eyes looked at her with sorrow before he turned his head and looked to the sky. The sun was setting and night would be here within minutes. "What friends?" he asked harshly. She couldn't help but feel the sting of his words. "My friends in the village, Magnus, Alec and Max. Your friends too. You promise me that the creature won't come back and attack the village as long as I stay here?" she asked pleadingly; trying to keep her tears from falling. He looked at her thoughtfully. "The guardian protects the forest and the people. As long as you stay here he has no reason to return to the village. Run away, and he will track you down and kill you. Don't mistake his kindness for leniency. He will show you no mercy next time." Jace explained sternly. Clary nodded obediently watching the golden blonde turn to leave.

"Wait! Where will you be? Do you live close by?" she asked suddenly. It was the first time she would be alone and on her own. She doubted that the guardian would take kindly to her having visitors meaning she was really alone out here. She didn't want to be alone and since Jace was the only one around maybe they could be friends or at least civil. She would eventually need someone to talk to or risk going mad. Jace looked at her hungrily for a moment. "Why does it matter where I live? Looking for someone to share the long chilly nights with Clary?" he grinned wolfishly. Clary's eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed. "You, you prude! I wouldn't share a bed with you if you were the last man on earth!" she retorted. Jace smiled having gained the reaction he was hoping for. "Oh, I highly doubt that sweetheart. I can be very charming when I desire to be." He whispered taking a step forward. Clary huffed. "Well, you obviously must not be trying because I find you cold, hateful and conceited." She argued standing her ground. Jace laughed. "You say that now but after a few weeks out here alone in the forest, you'll change your tune. Women get lonely and I **am** the only man around for miles. Not to mention the best looking man in the kingdom." He grinned taking another step towards her. "Glad you're admitting part of your charms include convenience. You should be so proud." She smiled. Jace frowned at that comment. Nothing was ever going to be easy with her. He liked that. Clary smiled and took the last step forward bringing her face to hover inches away from his. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into her beautiful blazing green eyes. He didn't expect her to be assertive and was caught off guard, again.

"I am not afraid to be alone, not here or anywhere….and… I am certainly not afraid to put you in your place. Let me make something very clear to you blondie. Get any funny ideas and I will not hesitate to chop off your balls and feed them to the wolf god myself. I am not going to fall prey to your charms or proximity. I am not sure how many girls just fall to their knees at a glimpse of your pretty face but I will not be one of them." She warned stepping away from him and making her way towards the tree. Jace smiled wickedly watching her go. "So you're saying you find my face handsome?" he called out. Clary groaned in exasperation before turning back around to face him. Of course, that would be the only thing he took from all of that. "I think you are very handsome Jace," she smiled. He grinned in return as she fluttered her eyelashes. Before her face became serious. "but I prefer a man with a handsome soul, not body. Stick to the whore house, goldilocks." She replied turning around and continued towards the cave at the base of the tree. Jace stood silently looking at the young women walk away. She was a spitfire if there ever was one. He always enjoyed a challenge.

When Clary had collected herself enough to look back Jace was gone. She sighed looking around the clearing. That man was going to be the death of her. Sure she could stand her own but Jace was attractive, very attractive. She wished Magnus would have warned her. Then again he had taken quite a bit of time dolling her up before she left. Telling her to "tame the wolf." She wouldn't be surprised if the warlock wasn't trying to play matchmaker. She huffed. Well, either way, it wasn't going to happen. She had met men like Jace before. Arrogant, cocky, short tempered and bipolar. One minute he was nice the other he was coming onto her. She wouldn't fall for his charms, she refused to. Still something nagged her. Clary knew that there was some truth in his words. Would she come seeking to share a bed with him out of sheer loneliness? She was all alone and would probably spend the rest of her life that way. It made sense that they both would need comfort. She shook her head at that thought. She refused to be some common whore that he shacked up with out of desperation. Isabelle would be appalled she would even consider something like that.

Then again maybe the wolf god would get annoyed with her and end up eating her or something. It would certainly put her out of her misery. Oh, how she missed Isabelle. She was the only one she could confide in when she needed advice about boys. Water welled up in her eyes. Clary walked into the cave trying to hold the tears at bay. It seemed like she was a burden to everyone she had come in contact with. Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Max and now Jace wanted nothing to do with her; except to steal her virginity. Remembering her friends hurt most of all. She had gone so long with pushing herself to not think about them that she was worried she might forget them. Recalling Isabelle and Simon's faces broke her resolve as tears fell down her cheeks. How she wished her mother was still here or that she was back in lady Imogen's arms.

Jace had been right about one thing. The cave was nice, warm and dry. There was a giant bed of blankets and furs in the center of the room next to a dried out fire pit. She couldn't seem to bring herself to look around the cave more than that. It was getting dark and the guardian would be here soon. Tears still trailed down her face before deciding to kneel down on the bed of soft blankets and pillows. They were warm and so inviting after such a trying day. She took off her boots and laid down. Taking comfort that she was alone she quickly buried her face into one of the pillows and cried. She cried for the friends she had lost in the battle, her mother, lady Imogene, Gertrude's sacrifice, Simon, Isabelle, and even the trouble she had caused little Max and the villagers. "I'm so sorry, Max." she sobbed into the now damp pillows. She didn't think she would live long enough to honor her promise. She continued to sob but no relief came. After many hours, she finally succeeded in crying herself to sleep. She was too far gone to hear the moving bushes or see the pair of golden eyes watching her from the cave entrance.

The first night in the forest had been the worst. She had woken up puffy eyed and tired. It was cold and damp outside but she was warm. She looked towards the fire pit and saw the blue flames dance. The wolf god had clearly been here. She took his kindness as a sign that he was pleased and wouldn't harm her. He even cared enough to ensure she was warm and that the bugs stayed away. She heard a long howl as the sun began to rise. She couldn't help wondering what the god did every night or what Jace had told him. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and went to the lake to clean up. When she got out of the cool water she noticed two leaves filled with berries on top of the wolf tree stump with a note. Her fingers grasped the light parchment and read.

 **There are berries all around the outskirts of the lake. Don't eat the white ones, they are poisonous. The forest guardian wants you to keep to the center of the forest by the lake for now. The outskirts of the forest can be dangerous. I'll be around if you get lonely sweetheart.**

 **You're very friendly neighbor, Jace**

Clary huffed having half the mind to throw the berries away. Apparently Jace had a death wish and no sense of self-preservation. She looked at the berries once again before her stomach growled. She was hungry and wasting food despite who gave it to her wasn't a wise choice. She reluctantly took the berries back to the cave to eat them. She had spent the rest of the day cleaning the cave and exploring the clearing. It was about noon when she got a visit from the doe she had seen yesterday. The creature greeted her and laid down in the grassy meadow by her feet. Clary smiled and began petting its fur. "Are you lonely too?" she asked playfully to her new friend. The doe just closed its eyes and enjoyed the attention. Clary released a giggle. The day passed slowly and before she knew it, it was nightfall once again. The doe had left her, running back into the forest as she made her way back to the cave. She heard a long howl as she looked up at the night sky. There were so many stars it was breathtaking. She stood in the cave's entrance as a red flame erupted over the sky. She recognized it instantly to be a fire demon, just like the kings in the pit of Ignis. She looked on in worry as it exploded into a ball of blue flames.

"It is not safe to wander the forest at night." A familiar voice spoke. The fire pit in the cave blazed up in flames as the forest guardians form appeared from the forest. A shiver ran down Clary's back at the sight of the giant wolf. "You needn't be afraid." He purred taking a step closer. The young women took in a deep breath composing herself. "I'm not afraid." She protested meekly. The wolf grinned clearly seeing through her mask. "Are you…going to eat me?" she asked. At this, the wolf grunted. "Humans are not a part of my diet. I have not brought you here to eat you." He replied. Clary looked on in amazement as his golden eyes locked on hers. They seemed so familiar. "I had a dream the night you came to the village. You were chasing me through the forest. I think you were trying to hurt me." She explained not knowing what else to say. The wolf rose an ear before grunting. "Just a dream I assure you. Perhaps a premonition of sorts since I was looking for you. I didn't expect the outsider to be a young woman. I would have handled things differently. Though the outcome would have been the same." He replied. Clary looked up at him curiously.

"Why? Why are Max, Magnus, and Alec allowed to stay in the village but not I?" she asked. The guardian looked at her sternly before answering. "It was my desire that you remain here in the forest with me. You have not proven your trust to me yet. Surely a beautiful girl escaping the king would appreciate the safety this forest offers." He argued. Clary smiled, clearly he figured she was trying to escape the king. Wasn't that the reason everyone came here? She smiled curtly at the beast. "Are you sure this has to do with gaining your trust and not trying to find a mate for your favorite golden slave?" she asked. The wolf's eyes grew wide. "Golden slave?" he inquired. "You know, tall blonde man, about yay high with lots of muscles. Goes by Jace?" she accused. The wolf grinned with amusement. "Finding Jace a companion was not my intent. Though if you two wish to be companions I have no objection. The forest can be a lonely place." He replied. Clary shook her head. "Jace isn't my type." She replied looking away. It wasn't exactly a lie. He wasn't her type…. personality wise anyway. "Do you have a mate already waiting for you beyond the wall?" he requested. Clary shook her head again.

Deciding to change the subject she rose her eyes to met his once again. The god was appraising her with vigorous interest. "Did you kill the fire demon just now?" she asked. The wolf growled lowly. "Yes. The king sends his demons here often trying to find a crack in my defenses. You need not worry, though. His demon spawn will find no weaknesses." He purred. Clary smiled. "Of course not, you are invincible right?" she smiled. The guardian's eyes narrowed in amusement releasing a light chuckle. "Go to sleep Clary. I will send Jace to you tomorrow to teach you the way of the forest. I don't want you getting lost." He commanded. Clary's cheeks blushed. "If it's all the same I rather figure it out by myself. I am sure you could use Jace somewhere else. Maybe in front of a mirror?" She replied quickly. The wolf studied her expression before turning his head. "He isn't so bad my dear. If you wish to explore I will allow it. Stay clear of the wall, though. It is dangerous and at the outskirts of my protection. Sweet dreams Clary." He spoke before heading back into the forest. Clary went into the cave and laid back down on the bed. Maybe she had been wrong about the forest god after all? She wasn't ready to admit she had been completely wrong but she was open to giving him a chance. She closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

Clary drifted in and out of darkness falling when a set of warm arms wrapped around her. Clary couldn't help but sink into the warmth completely at peace with the man who held her. She had this dream many times before. She knew the moment she would turn her head to look at the man's face he would disappear and she would wake up. Content in staying in this dream for a bit longer she remained still. "When will I finally learn your identity?" she asked. His lips brushed the soft virgin skin of her neck making her shiver. "Soon." He responded. Clary's breath caught in her throat. The man would never speak or answer her in her dreams before. She concentrated hard on his voice but he said no more. Reluctantly turned and saw a pair of golden eyes before she bolted up wide awake in the bed. She brought a hand to her beating heart. "Jace." She whispered.

"Yes?" a voice replied from across the room. Clary looked up and saw the very man in question staring at her from the fire. Sunlight streamed in making his hair pure gold matching the calm serenity of his eyes. Pure, bright golden eyes matching the ones in her dream. "What's wrong Clary? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked walking towards her. She gulped. "Another nightmare? How did you know about the first one?" she asked. Jace's eyes grew wide before composing himself. "The guardian of the forest told me." He smiled. "After all, you are apparently my "mate" now." He teased. Clary frowned and threw a pillow at him. The jerk caught it midair as she grunted in annoyance. "Get out! I don't need your help." She hissed. The blonde smiled and retreated to the stone table at the other end of the room. "So rude and after I came all this way to give you a present." He grinned. That had caught her attention. She looked on as he held up a long green dress. She looked on in amazement as he began to wave it in the air; taunting her. "It's your size. Magnus made it just for you." He replied. That sealed the deal. The small women rushed forward and grabbed it out of his hands. Jace chuckled. "Go, try it on." He gestured. Clary glared at him. "No peeking!" she warned. Jace rose his arms up again in defeat. "So be it."

The new green dress was breathtakingly beautiful. It was simple, light and made with a deep green soft material. It had long sleeves with laces down the side so it could be worn as a short sleeve or long sleeve dress. It hugged her body but didn't confine her movement. There was even a soft green cloak that accompanied it. Quickly put the dress on as Jace stood outside the cave facing away. She smiled and giggled twirling when she was finally done. Magnus had outdone himself. "It looks beautiful on you," Jace spoke gathering her attention. She was in such a good mood that even his presence couldn't darken her excitement. "Thank you." She smiled widely at the compliment. He grinned warmly. "That is from Magnus but this is from me." He declared handing her a small silver charm bracelet. Clary took it gently into her hands examining it. It was intricate and detailed with different charms hanging from the woven metal. It was real silver too judging by its weight. The charms fell gracefully into her hand. One was a wolf howling, a flame, an arrow, the angelic rune, a pair of angel wings, a beautiful crystal, and a soaring bird. The bird reminded her of the Herondale family crest. Oh, how she missed Imogen. She looked up at Jace who was gauging her reaction. "It's beautiful but I can't accept this." She whispered.

Jace smiled taking the bracelet in one hand and her wrist in the other. "If you can accept a dress from Magnus, a bow from Alec and Max's favorite toy soldier than you can accept this from me." He commanded clasping the bracelet around her wrist. Her cheeks blushed as his fingertips left a hot trail against her skin. "Is this you trying to be charm-ing?" she asked trying to distract herself from the intimacy of the moment. He chuckled. "I don't know, depends if it is working or not." He smiled. Clary grinned. "Not a chance Jace." She replied sweetly. His lips curled into a fake frown. "Well then let me try to regain your favor with breakfast then. I brought you some bread and fruit from the village." He responded gesturing her towards the stone table. "You went to the village?" she asked trying to hold the sorrow from her voice. Jace caught her expression and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be nice after the other day. I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered. Clary nodded her head and sat down on the pillow seat next to the table. "It's fine. I just miss them, that's all." She sighed. Jace frowned taking the seat across from her. "Give it time. The wolf god might allow them to visit you once you've proven yourself." He replied. Clary nodded taking a bite of the bread.

Breakfast went smoothly. They both talked easily. Jace was curious about what was going on over the wall with the mad king. Clary relayed what information she could. He was happy with any information she was able to give him. Afterward, he offered to show her around the forest but she declined. Her dream still lingered in her head vividly. It had taken all of her concentration to not focus on his lips the entire meal. She thanked him and then he was out of site. She spent much of the rest of the day swimming in the cool water and exploring the lake alcove. Time seemed to pass slowly after that. Jace would visit every other day but she never saw the wolf god again. She still felt the guardian's presence at night and would hear him howling but he never took the time to appear to her again. It seemed the demon she saw the second night she was here was not abnormal. More of the king's spawns came nightly. They never attacked and were killed before she could gather their purpose. Jace had told her once that the forest was sealed and that only the guardian could allow mortals to enter. Demons were tricky and could maneuver through the wards but lost a great deal of energy in doing so. Whatever the king's purpose was in sending them was a mystery but it was clear it wasn't working.

A/N: I rewrote chapters 1 and 2 adding a prolog and more details. It flows better now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big Clace chapter next :)


	7. Teamwork

**Chapter 7- Teamwork**

"You poor thing." Clary cooed mending the rabbits burnt foot. The little bunny cried quietly as she hummed to calm it down. She bandaged its foot and now it lay next to her nestled up in her lap sleeping. The rabbit's fur felt soft between her fingers as she scratched his ears. It was a warm sunny day. The weather had been perfect as of late. She sat by the small lake taking in the beautiful crystal clear water. It was peaceful and quiet. Not even the deer sleeping soundly next to her made any noise. The animals were sweet and trusting. It was obvious that they hadn't encountered many humans. She was grateful for the company. It had been roughly four weeks since she had been sent to live here. It was beautiful but very lonely. Clary was grateful for the animals who visited her every day. The guardian had insisted she remain in the forest until he could trust her. She didn't know why a little girl like her posed a threat to him but she couldn't very well argue. Clary sighed. She was lonely. It had been a week since she last saw Jace and she had to admit that she missed him. She hated to admit it but that the jerk was starting to grow on her. She couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him from visiting her. They had got along wonderfully last time they saw each other. She blushed lightly remembering seeing his sculpted chest when they spent the afternoon swimming.

She took in a deep breath and got to her feet. Clary looked out into the quiet brush of trees. Something about the forest seemed different today. First the burned rabbit foot, then the eerie silence. Even the other animals were acting strangely. Something was spooking them and it worried her. Clary usually had a sick sense when things were going wrong. Something was amiss out there and without Jace here, she was going to find out what it was. The redhead made her way to the cave to grab her bow and her quiver of arrows. Jace had brought them back to her a week ago so she could practice shooting. Not that she needed practice but he apparently believed It would be better to be prepared. It was a gesture of trust but she couldn't help the feeling that he wanted her to have some type of weapon to defend herself. The demons had been coming nightly now and seemed to be growing in number. Something that Jace shrugged off stating that the guardian would take care of it and it needn't concern her. Still she had a bad feeling there was more than he was letting on. He forbid her to leave the clearing.

Well, enough was enough. She wanted to get to the bottom of what was scaring her friends and without the guardian or Jace here that meant it was up to her to investigate. The rabbit found refuge in an abandoned tree trunk with the others by the river. The deer, however, followed her. "Show me what is scaring you." She whispered to the creature. The doe merely looked towards the wooden carving of the wolf guardian. Clary sighed. "I know the guardian is going to protect you but with more demons coming he can't fix everything. Show me what is scaring you, please." She begged. The doe turned and lead her into the thick brush of trees. It was a part of the forest she had yet to explore with Jace. That wasn't going to stop her, though. She followed the deer deeper and deeper into the woods. It was quiet, dark and something was clearly not right. Her stomach dropped as she loaded an arrow in her bow for safety. She had been traveling for a good hour before she heard something snap beside her. She braced herself for an attack. Quietly she leaped through the bush and came face to face with someone familiar.

"Jace!" she cried out, lowering her bow and immediately ran towards him. His head snapped towards her; obviously caught off guard. It wasn't like him to be caught off guard. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. She halted her advance and frowned at him. The happiness upon seeing someone familiar quickly leaving her at the response of his words. She hadn't seen him for a week. She didn't know if anything had happened to him or when he would be back. Now she finally sees him and this is how he treats her. Well fine then. If he was going to be mean well then she could play that game too. She quickly crossed her arms and stared the handsome blonde down. "What am I doing here? Don't you remember? Giant wolf guardian attacking and setting fire to the village. Being commanded to go into the center of the forest. You helping me get there and then explaining how I am a prisoner. Any of this ringing a bell blondie?" she retorted dodging the question. He frowned with annoyance. "This is not what I meant and you know it." He hissed. Clary had never seen him so tired and ragged. Something was definitely going on and by the looks of it, he needed help. "Following doe. Something is spooking the animals" she replied. His golden eyes appraised her worried. "That is not your concern. Leave it to the guardian and I. You shouldn't be out here." He argued. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're obviously too busy to visit me so I can tell you these type of things. Of course, I am going to come and investigate. If that is all you have to say to me then I'll just be on my way then." She replied taking leave and turning to go towards the stone cave she spotted in the distance. The dark energy seemed to be coming from that direction. Whatever was spooking the animals should be dealt with and she was eager to try her new bow out in real combat. "Where do you think you are going?" Jace called out with a little panic in his voice. It was enough to make her hesitate and she would have actually answered the question if she wasn't so mad. Clary ignored him and continued to make her way into the darker part of the woods. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Jace said dropping from the tree in front of her. He was faster than she thought. "I am going away from you. I fail to see what business it is of yours?" she spat. Jace raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I know I am stunningly attractive but you needn't worry about fainting Red. I'll catch you." He teased. Clary looked up at him completely caught off guard. Was he flirting with her at a time like this? He was probably just trying to distract her. "Someone sure thinks highly of themselves and not a chance. Self-centered ill-mannered boys are not my type no matter how good looking they are." She replied folding her arms defensively. Jace smiled a wickedly alluring grin and took a step forward. "but you think I'm good looking?" he grinned. Clary's face turned red as he released a chuckle.

"Oh, enough of this! I'm leaving and if you know what's best for you Jace you will leave me alone." She scolded walking forward only to be blocked by the man in front of her. "Sorry no can do Carrot," he grunted. "My name is Clary! I know you are blonde but considering we are probably the only two people in this forest it shouldn't be that difficult to remember the others name. Then again you can't be bothered with letting people know that you are going to disappear. So move, I have bigger things to deal with than you." She hissed. Jace's grin fell and his eyes grew wide. "You were worried about me?" he asked surprised. Clary's eyes narrowed. "Of course, I was. For all I know you mouthed off to the wolf guardian and he ate you. That would be awful, the poor wolf would probably get a bad stomachache." She stuttered. Jace's grin was bright and rose to his cheeks. "I'm sorry to have worried you sweetheart but I am fine. I have been working to hunt down the influx of demons the king has been sending. That is why I haven't been to visit you, Clary. Not because I didn't want to." He explained. Clary could feel her cheeks warming. So he did like spending time with her. That realization shouldn't make her heart dance and skip like this.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. You're right I have been rude but f you want to go exploring then do it somewhere else. This part of the forest isn't safe and unless you have a death wish I suggest you stick to the clearing. I'll visit you later tonight to make sure you're safe." His spoke; his voice turning serious. "If this part of the forest is so dangerous then why you are here?" she asked curiously. "Gah! Must you always ask so many questions? Can't you just accept my advice and leave it be?" he bellowed. Clary smiled enjoying the fact she had gotten under his skin. "No, now if you'll excuse me." She replied maneuvering swiftly around him. She continued walking until a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. Her breath caught in her chest as a sense of calm and ease flooded through her veins. It was her dream all over again. She instinctually relaxed into his embrace instantly. Still the dream was nothing compared to the warm feeling that radiated through her body at Jace's touch. She could feel her cheeks turn bright red as they stood together in silence. She could feel her heart racing as Jace brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck. "Okay, Clary I'll be honest with you." He whispered lowly into her ear. "The guardian protects this forest but even he can't be everywhere at once. The animals have been avoiding this area so I decided to do some investigating. Today I found a demon lurking in the cave ahead. I am going to report it to the forest god but until then it is too dangerous and you shouldn't go there." He explained. Clary gasped as his lips left a trail of fire from her earlobe down to her shoulder. By the angel, he was driving her crazy. "Please head back to the clearing where I can be sure you are safe. Please, for me." He whispered kissing the sensitive skin at the base of her jaw.

"Jace." She whispered. She could feel his heartbeat against her back. He hummed tightening his grip as he began licking and sucking a point of her neck. It would probably leave a mark but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was losing herself in the feel of hip lips against her skin and his toned body. "Jace, let me help. I've killed demons before. The guardian is already busy with the other demons. We can take care of this one." She pleaded. Jace paused. "Absolutely not." He commanded turning her around to face him. His face was stern and his eyes blazed with determination. Clary looked on at the trees ahead sensing the dark energy. Demon energy seemed to suck the life out of everything that it touched. If there was a pack of demons than surely the forest god would have noticed it sooner so it had to be only one. Probably one of the fire demons that the king had sent over the wall to investigate the woods like one of the guards had mentioned earlier. "But Jace-" she began. "We're not taking on a demon alone. That is suicidal!" Jace insisted cutting her off. Clary smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh really! Sounds like you scared Jace? Is that true? Is Jace scared of one silly demon?" she teased. He frowned at her but kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"I've fought them before and I'll fight them again. It's probably one of the king's searchers and as long as it's alone it should be easy to take out." She gloated him on. For someone who said demons were dangerous he honestly didn't look scared in the least bit. Still he refused to release his grip on her. "It's a demon Red. You can't just go up to it and hit it with a rock. You need a weapon." He argued. "I have a weapon Jace." She retorted. He looked down at the bow in her hand. Jace shook his head finally releasing her from his arms. She unwove the arms from around his neck finally realizing that she had been holding him for too long. Clary was grateful, It was easier to think of his hard muscles not brushing up against her. Still she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss his warmth or the smell of sunshine "A bow is a fine weapon but not good for hand to hand comeback sweetheart. I think you would be better off leaving the fighting to the boys." He shrugged.

Clary could feel the color in her face rising in anger. She hated being talked down to especially by a man. She could feel her hand just twitching to use the bow. Jace must have noticed that too because he quickly took a step forward attempting to wrap his arms around her again but she sidestepped him. "Have you ever seen the fire demons the king keeps in the pit in Ignis?" She asked suddenly. Jace's eyes went wide as he seemed to process the question. "Only outsiders have ever seen Ignis." He answered slowly. "Oh save it, Jace. Magnus told me that he, Max, Alec and you were all outsiders like me." She argued. His eyebrow rose as he took in her expression. "Fine, no. I have not seen them myself but I've heard enough stories about them." He elaborated. Clary took a step closer leaning her face closer to his. Only those who have encountered the demons of the pit knew the true horror that lurked there. She stood her ground as the air charged with electricity. She knew he wasn't lying but she knew he had seen his fair share of fire demons. It was clear by looking into his eyes. Those who gazed into the pits of hell were always left with the same memento. She felt his body lean into her as his arms wrapped slowly around her waist once again. "I use to live in Ignis." She whispered. His lips remained firm but she could see a slow panic fill his eyes. She felt her body tighten at his touch. His lips were so close all she had to do was move forward. It was tempting. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him but now wasn't the right time.

"Those demons are powerful, ruthless and evil. They killed my friends and they almost killed me too." She continued. "You got away?" he asked softly. At this, she smiled. "Not exactly. I, I…well I killed them before they could kill me." She replied. The amazement in his face caught her off guard as she took the opportunity to gain some distance. "That's impossible." He argued. Clary smiled. "Not for me it wasn't. Not everything is won in combat Jace. Sometimes wits are better than bronze. This demon is alone and I am going to get rid of it before it hurts any more of my friends. So either come with me and help me or get out of my way. The choice is yours but I've already made up my mind." She announced stepping out of his embrace and walking away. Jace cursed under his breath. "You are the stubbornest person I have ever met." He yelled. Clary smiled. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." She called back and continued on.

At first, she thought that Jace had chickened out but after a few minutes, she heard his footsteps. She could also feel his heated gaze boring into her back but she nudged that off. "You know that tonight is a new moon. There will be no moonlight to help us if we stay out past sunset right?" he called out from behind her. "Well, luckily I have the best guide in the forest to lead me back home right?" she grinned fluttering her eyelashes for emphasis. Jace sighed as she released a giggle and continued on. "It also means that the god of the forest won't be here to protect you," Jace lectured trudging on behind her. Clary turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Protect me? Are you sure we're talking about the same forest guardian? You know white wolf about 50 feet tall that likes to make things ignite into giant blue flames?" she asked with outright sarcasm. Jace rolled his eyes. "You know the forest god isn't always like that. He is actually a good spirit who works hard to protect this forest." Jace argued brushing past her to take the lead. "Oh yes. I am sure he is just all warm cuddles and big belly rubs under all that fur." She retorted. Jace growled with discontent. Clary caught up to his pace and the pair walked in stride.

"You're an outsider Clary. He thought you were a threat and that you were going to kill him. I guess he shouldn't have been worried considering you couldn't hit a 50-foot target when it was right in front of you." The blonde man chuckled. Clary shot him a cold glare. "I'll have you know that I am an excellent archer. I missed him on purpose. I never intended to hurt him I just wanted to get the beasts attention." She repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Jace stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Are you serious about this? I don't want you to get hurt," he asked in disbelief. Clary stopped and nodded her head. "I won't get hurt, I have you here after all." She smiled. "You can be my golden knight in shining armor if it makes you feel better." She eased. Jace grinned. "Does that mean I get a kiss when we kill the demon?" he asked. Clary blushed lightly. "I'll tell you what. If you give him the final blow, I'll give you a kiss. If I get the final blow you have to go back into town and deliver my letters to Magnus."she proposed. Jace frowned. "It's a deal but I want a kiss on the lips. Not one of those stupid pecks on the cheek." He grinned wolfishly. Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want. It's not like you're going to get the final blow anyway." She argued leaping forward into a sprint towards the cave.

A/N: Hello loves. Hope you enjoyed the quick update. I am trying to put good energy into the universe before my vaca to Cali next week. I'm also trying to update Seductive but this story is just wrapped around my brain and refuses to let go. I hope you understand the delay. The next update should be in a day or two. Sooner if I get 5 reviews. I want some feedback on this story. It helps motivate me to get things out sooner. Writing does beat Masters Homework.

Leave me a review and I'll send you a sneak peak of next chapter. Hint: It is a big, big Clace one. Maybe Jace will end up getting that kiss. ::wink::


	8. The King's Demons

A/N: Okay happy people. Well I hope you are happy, I'm not after watching my Warriors lose last night. Then again Game of Thrones did rather make up for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews! This chapter is action packed with Clace and Demons. I also edited it to give you some more information about the Wolf god since so many of you are asking. Always let me know your thoughts. The next chapter is titled, "Jace's secret." I'll give you a sneak peak for a review. So do keep guessing!

 **Chapter 8- The King's Demons**

She hated the kings' demons and couldn't wait to get rid of this one. It didn't matter how long she waited she knew that it would eventually come after her. The King had been determined to get her the moment he laid eyes on her. For what, she didn't know but it was probably best to kill the demon before it came after her. Assuming it was after her and in her heart of hearts, she knew it was. The demon trackers had only grown in number since she had arrived. It wasn't a far stretch to think that they were after her. She wondered if the guardian had made that connection too. Jace walked next to her as they approached the cave. She could sense the dark aurora protruding around it. "What is with fire demons and their smell? You would think that they would smell like fire or burnt wood or something…not this?" she huffed covering her nose. A deep laugh resonated within the cave. "Humans don't smell much better." The voice laughed. Jace immediately pulled out a sword and stepped in front of her. "Show yourself!" Jace commanded. A flurry of crackles resonated shooting everywhere. "Hmm ah. But you both smell so much better than the others. I can practically taste the magic running through your veins." The demon hummed appearing before them.

"Magic?" Clary asked. "Don't listen to it Clary. It is just trying to trick you!" Jace grunted. The demon's flames sparked to life once again. "Clary? Ahhhh Clary. This, this is too easy." The demon purred. Clary's skin crawled. She knew it was after her. Damn it. She took the bow and loaded an arrow into the string. She was about to launch it when the creature rushed forward. Jace blocked its blow but he missed one of its claws . He jumped back bracing his hand against his now bleeding shoulder. Jace was fast, really fast. It was rather breathtaking to watch him exchange blows with the beast. One blow pushed Jace back almost colliding with her before she regained her composure. The demon laughed. "I am not your average fire demon. No, I am a general of hell. I make those weaklings look like small cinders in a camp fire." He chuckled. Jace went to rise but ending up crouching back down in pain. "Jace." She whispered leaning to look down at him as he rose his arm gesturing her back. Even in pain he was still trying to protect her. "Did I mention my talons are poisonous? Without the holy god, you are nothing boy." The demon screamed before lunging into another attack. It rushed forward. "Jace!" Clary screamed launching the arrow. It hit the creatures side but didn't stop its assault.

Clary watched in horror as the demon leaped again towards her with its claws bared. At the last moment, Jace jumped up and twisted the blade into the creature's side. The demon screamed cowering back. "Why you little-," it began but was cut off by another arrow. This one impelled itself in the demon's neck. The demon's blood curled in its throat. Jace lunged forward once more severing the creature's head completely. Clary waited breathlessly for the demon to move. Once she was sure it really was dead she cast a glance at Jace. She gasped when she saw him fall to the floor. When it did she sighed a breath of relief. Jace fell to the floor clutching his side. "Jace!" she yelled rushing forward. The blonde man curled his arm around the spot the demon had clawed him. She leaned down and quickly undid the buttons of his shirt to examine the wound. She frowned when she saw that the gash ran from his shoulder down to his abdomen. "Clary," Jace whispered before closing his eyes and blacking out. "No." she whispered. This couldn't be happening. Killing the demon was supposed to be easy, fun even. No one was supposed to get hurt. Where was the guardian? She needed the guardian. "Doe." She squeaked addressing the deer who now stood a yard away. The noise was returning to the forest. "Please, I need the guardian of the forest." She begged. The deer looked at her before walking to nuzzle Jace. "Yes, that is why I need the guardian. Jace is hurt. Please!" she begged but the deer remained next to the golden blonde.

Clary looked down and saw that Jace's breathing was growing more and more staggered. Tears rimmed her eyes and as she leaned down. He was so handsome, even when he slept. Now she wasn't sure if he would ever wake up. The others had told her that the guardian came out at night. Maybe he couldn't come out during the day. Perhaps that is why he needed Jace. Poor Jace who had protected her all for what? A stupid kiss? Tears ran down the redhead's face as she wrapped her hand around his. "Please Jace, please. If this is a joke it isn't funny. I'll kiss you okay. I'll kiss you all night if you just wake up, please." She begged. Her golden warrior didn't stir, though. He didn't even move or give her one of his signature comebacks. Clary took in a deep breath and leaned down. She closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. His lips were soft and warm with fever but he didn't respond. She opened her eyes and gasped. Bright light glowed spreading from his lips and running throughout his body. She had never seen anything like this before. She watched in awe as the cut on his chest stitched itself closed. Jace was still unconscious but he wasn't bleeding anymore. She thanked the angel before asking the deer to bring a friend back to help her get Jace back to the clearing. She could help him rest there since she didn't know where he lived. She wished she could ask the guardian for help but Jace had warned her that the giant wolf wouldn't be here to assist them tonight.

She turned to see a big stag with giant antlers. She sighed with relief and lifted Jace's body over the animal's body. It took her a few tries but she accomplished it. She held Jace firmly as the stag lifted itself off of the ground and began walking. It would take a while to get back to the cave and they needed to hurry before the poison spread further. To make matters worse it was going to rain soon. Dark clouds littered the sky as the stormed approached. She hoped that Jace would make it. She knew Magnus had packed her ant poison solution in her medical kit. She cried lightly walking side by side with the stag and doe. Other animals seemed to follow them escorting the golden haired man back to the safety of the clearing. It was an hour before she saw the giant tree. Jace had grunted in pain much of the way but didn't regain consciousness. The scars were gone but his fever was getting worse. They made their way towards the cave when the stag lowered itself down so Clary could maneuver Jace's still body into her bed. She wanted to laugh at the irony but her thoughts were elsewhere. She put a wet rag on his forehead before rushing to the medical kit. There was a tube of the solution but not much. She hoped it would be enough to heal him. She ran to the bed. The vile said best applied with magic. Clary didn't have any magic. She sighed looking down at the man fighting for his life beside her.

She had done magic before hadn't she? In the forest when she kissed him? Maybe it would work again? If she could do it one more time with the solution it might be enough to cure him. It was worth a shot either way. "Jace." She called nudging him. He opened his eyes deliriously. Clary took in a breath before taking the solution in her mouth. She grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him. Jace jumped as she forced her tongue into his mouth forcing the solution down his throat. He swallowed it reluctantly. The first part was over, now for the magic. Clary wasn't sure how she did it the first time but she hoped she could do it again. Just one more time, right now. Her heart soared as his lips moved against hers.

Clary continued to kiss him, now passionately even after the solution was gone down his throat. His weak arms wrapped around her feverishly bringing her closer. She prayed that this would work. She prayed with all her might. With each brush of her lips against his she prayed. Tears laced her cheeks landing somewhere on his burning body. Finally, she saw the familiar white glow brighten his skin. She didn't stop, though. No, not this time. She wasn't taking any chances on losing him. Jace groaned into her mouth as he pulled her body flush against him tightly. It seemed like he was getting his strength back but she couldn't say the same. She had been so lost in the feel of his lips and his health that she hadn't noticed her strength leaving her body. She leaned back catching her breath as his eyes looked longingly at her. He was panting as well. Rather from the kisses or his fever, she couldn't tell. Her head was dizzy and she became so tired that she was finding it difficult to hold her weight in her arms. Thunder boomed outside as rain pounded down from the sky. It had been raining for a while but she couldn't tell how long. She wasn't aware of anything but the man before her. She closed her eyes before leaning back down into Jace's arms. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Jace's eyes were already closed as his chest rose and fell frantically. Both lost in sleep.

It was the midnight when he awoke again. The cave was damp and cold as the rain continued to pour outside. It was dark, very dark. He closed his eyes trying to recall how he ended up back in his old home when he felt a warm body shift beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Clary nestled up beside him shivering. She looked beautiful, soft and peaceful. He leaned forward and softly pulled her under the blankets with him hoping she wouldn't be upset with him when she woke up. She didn't stir but snuggled into the warmth of his chest. Jace smiled layering himself and Clary in with the extra thick wool blankets. She hung loosely at his side as he took her back into his arms once again. He groaned as he spotted a mosquito flying around. He looked to the fire pit and snapped his fingers. The wood ignited into blue flames making him smile proudly. It was good to know that he hadn't lost his touch.

. The insects flew away from the heat. Jace stretched out his free arm. He felt good, better than good. He had not had this much strength and energy for awhile. He wondered what his feisty redhead did to make him feel so rejuvenated. He was happy to have that demon venom out of his system but he it was more than that. Jace vaguely remembered her forcing a solution down his throat and the passion filled kisses that followed. His lips turned up into a giant grin. He hoped that hadn't been a dream though it didn't matter. He had gotten in the final blow and she was sadly mistaken if she thought kissing him while he was delirious with fever counted. Jace looked back down at her sleeping form. Clary really was beautiful. Her long red hair flowed over her shoulders as she slept on. Her skin was still pale and cold but it was beginning to warm under his body heat.

Jace grunted. He was falling for her and he was falling hard. He wasn't a stranger to women. Before he came here five years ago with Alec, Magnus, and Max he had become quite a ladies man. He had even had his fun the last few years when he ventured into town. It was nothing serious though but Clary was different. She made him feel alive and it bothered him. He actually let her talk him into going after that demon. Then again if it had been just a normal seeker he could have taken it out with minimal effort. A general of hell, however, was a different story. He had put her in danger. He would need to put her in her place when she awoke. No more adventures, or hunting demons. The demon sightings have gotten worse and he believed it had to do with the redhead in his arms. The last few demons were seeking something out, not here for recon. The general they faced yesterday had become very interest when he learned her name. No, it was too risky to let her explore anymore. She would be keeping to the center from now on. Jace would break the news to her when she awoke and if she didn't listen. Well, the guardian would have some choice words for her.

Jace took in a deep breath. It was then he heard Clary whisper something her sleep. He had always had sharp hearing and wouldn't have heard it otherwise. After a moment, he lowered his ear and listened. She sighed a name, his name. Jace smiled brightly drawing her body flush with his. It seems that his feelings for her might not be one sided. What more of an intimate place to be than in someone's dreams. The peace of the cave was short lived as a loud crack of thunder boomed above them. He held Clary's body closely trying to shield her from the sound but another crack of thunder made her stir. "Jace." She whispered as her emerald eyes meeting his. He cursed his luck. He had wanted her to sleep for till sunrise at least. He hoped Clary wasn't going to freak out and push him out of the bed when she realized where they were. Instead, he was surprised by her next words. "Jace, I am so sorry. You were right. It was suicide" She pleaded looking up at him as tears brimmed her eyes. He just smiled his usual smug grin at her. She frowned with guilt. "I, I was reckless and you- you got hurt. I would never forgive myself if you -"

"Shh." He whispered bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" He grinned his familiar sly smile. She returned the smile softly as a warm blush littered her cheeks. She could feel Jace's warm breath against her skin as his golden eyes bore affectionately into hers. Clary's heart raced as she felt herself being drawn forward. She should feel nervous, and unsettled being this close to a man in such an intimate setting but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but happy. After all, she had wished for this. For Jace to be healthy and back to his normal cocky self. Though her wish was selfish in nature. She didn't make that wish for the forest or the people. No, not even for the guardian. She wanted him to heal for herself because she wanted him. Clarissa Fray was falling for the guardian's servent. She felt warmth rush through her as he brought a hand to her cheek. "No, Jace….just you." She replied. She felt his chest chuckle. Jace then leaned forward and brought his warm lips pressing down on hers.

Clary's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell closed with pleasure. She had kissed him before but it felt nothing like this. No, her Jace was sober and coherent now. Where before she led the kiss Jace was now taking the lead. Her heart beat frantically as his arms tightened around her. Clary's heart was practically pounding out of her chest as she molded her lips to his. Blood was racing through her ears as she registered the noises he was making. She absently wondered how his lips were so soft and warm. A complete contrast to his hard toned body. She felt the need to touch his body in a way she had never wanted to before with anyone. Clary lifted her hands and braced her palms on his bare chest as he wrapped her in closer. She let out a soft hum as her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth; slowly taking his time to taste her.

She didn't hear the thunder crackle or the rain fall wildly in the howling wind outside. Everything was lost in the feel of his lips against hers and her hot body now pressed up against his. She wanted him, all of him. The thought made her body warm in a blush. She could have kissed him forever if it weren't for her body's dependence on oxygen and her need to establish some coherent thought. It seemed Jace was likewise in need of air when she finally pulled away. Clary was left panting and out of breath. She opened her eyes and met his smoldering gaze. His eyes were glowing a warm gold as he looked down at her with ill-disguised lust. The look in his eyes was enough to make her toes curl. By the angel, would she ever find someone who made her feel this way again? She doubted it, nor did she have any desire to try. The cocky jerk had weaseled his way into her heart. Jace had been right. He was charming when he wanted to be but she didn't want this to be more than just a fling. She couldn't bare it if she gave him everything only to have his disappear in the morning.

"You should sleep. You need your rest after exerting your energy healing me." He said kissing her softly on the forehead. "I had to make sure you were alright." She whispered. Jace brought up his hand to caress her cheek lightly. "I'm more than alright now. You made sure of that. Now, sleep Clary." He commanded softly. "Will you be here when I wake up?" she pleased; curling into his side. Jace shook his head. "I have to leave by nightfall. I have a meeting with the guardian. I have to explain what happened." He explained. At this, she frowned. "I can go with you." She suggested not wanting to part with him. Jace rose an eyebrow releasing a chuckle and cast his gaze outside. "It's raining Clary and the guardian doesn't take insubordination lightly. It would be better if you stay inside tonight, where it is safe. I don't believe you would wish anger him further." He elaborated. "Are you sure he knows? Perhaps we can just not tell him?" she suggested. Jace shook his head. "The guardian knows all that happens in the forest. He lives through the eyes of the animals." The blonde explained.

Clary frowned deeply. "Then I hate him." She whispered angerly under her breath. Jace's breath caught as he pulled her up to face him. "You shouldn't say that, especially if you don't mean it." He cautioned. Clary looked at him before looking away. "But I do mean it. I called to him when you were hurt and he did nothing. You could have…you could have-" she left off not being able to bring herself to think of him dying. There was silence before she glanced back at the man beside her, trying to gauge his reaction. "Oh, Clary." He whispered. Jace leaned forward and brought his lips to kiss her once again. She moaned into his mouth allowing her body to melt against his once again. By the angel how could he bring her to such a state? As quickly as it began Jace ended it. The small redhead laid her head back down on top of his chest as her fingers traced the bare skin from his throat to his stomach. "The guardian's power is limited when it is light out Clarissa. That is why I was helping him. He didn't choose not to act out of a lack of concern. He couldn't. I won't go into the details but he is not all powerful. He can be hurt and he is vulnerable." Jace explained running his hands through her hair. Clary smiled shyly. "If you don't hold a grudge against him then I will try not to either." She replied. Jace grinned in reply.

"Jace?" she asked. His hands stopped their caress in answer. "Why does the forest god hate outsiders?" she inquired. Jace hesitated for a moment before seemings to come to an international understanding. "It's complicated and I don't know if I should tell you…but I will tell you enough to answer your question. As I've told you, the forest god can be hurt. The old ways say that outsiders come from over the wall to steal the wolf god's power. They don't understand that nature of the forest or it's needed for a protector. Many have come and stolen that power turning corrupt and sometimes even mad." He explained. Clary adjusted against him before laying her head back down. "And he worries that I will try to take his power?" she asked. Jace hesitated but nodded reluctantly.

Clary smiled. "I have no desire to have his powers." She replied boldly. "Though the power to boss you around does seem rather appealing." She giggled playfully. Jace grunted in response. "You wish Red. Believe it or not, I choose to do this, willingly." He snorted bringing his hands down to tickle her lightly. She giggled once again. "Well if you are here willingly then are you free to leave when you wish to?" she asked. Jace looked down at her with concern. "Why would I do that?" he asked. Clary's cheeks grew hot as she looked up meeting his gaze. "You, you could come with me when he finally lets me go back to the village?" She explained softly looking away from embarrassment. It was such an intimate question and she was nervous given that they haven't discussed what this new step mean for them. Jace was silent. She wasn't sure he was even going to answer when finally his chest rose taking a deep breath. "I can't leave Clary. As much as I would want to there is just too much at stake here." He whispered. She nodded in understanding. It hurt thinking that they could never be together. It hurt more than it should have. She didn't meet his gaze but he felt her tears fall down onto his bare chest. "You know you were right." He sighed rubbing her back. "About what?" she asked meekly. "About the mate thing. Though the guardian wasn't exactly expecting anything to that extent. Still he keeps you here, not so much because he doesn't trust you; though that is a critical part of it. I think, well I know that it's because of me. He knows how lonely I am and wanted to give me some company, at least for a brief period of time." Jace explained. Clary nuzzled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"You don't have any companions? Not even when you go into town?" she asked. Jace wished she hadn't asked that but he had told her the truth thus far. "I do go to town time to time for companionship. Your comment about the whore house wasn't that far from the truth though I admit I've never had to pay for companionship. My good looks do come in handy. Besides those nights and infrequent visits from Alec, no." He answered reluctantly. Clary felt her heart would break and attempted to change the subject quickly. She didn't want to be his mistress. She hated to admit that she wanted more, so much more than just one night with him. "Clary…" he began. "It's okay Jace. I understand. I may be an innocent but I understand. It does get lonely out here." She whispered. She couldn't help but wonder if he had seen any of his consorts last time he had gone into town. "You really are innocent?" he asked bewildered. Clary's cheeks flush as she nodded. "Why do you seem so surprised? Is it because I'm laying here in bed with you right now?" she questioned. "No," he retorted instantly. "It's just that you are…beautiful. You're beautiful Clarissa and kind. I just found it hard to believe you wouldn't have someone waiting for you back over the wall. I know given some time you would have quite the amount of suitors here." Jace retorted. Clary grinned shyly. "No one has interested me before." She replied honestly. They fell into a warm silence as thunder boomed above them.

"He won't hurt you will he?" Clary asked finally. Jace turned his gaze back to the small women in his arms. "No sweetheart. I'll be fine. Just promise me you will stay here. With the demons around, I want you safe." He whispered kissing her softly on the head. "I promise." She replied caressing his chest once again. "Clary?" Jace asked. She looked up at him in reply. "You, you mean more to me than just company. I hope you know that." He whispered. She nodded leaning up and kissing him softly. It was tentative but none the less sweet. She didn't trust her words around him. Not right now, it was too soon. Too soon to feel the way she felt and most certainly too soon to talk about such things. She would wait, take things slow. Win him over and make him hers. Of that she was certain.

Although she would like nothing more than to remain wrapped in his arms kissing him she could feel her body growing tired with fatigue. He was right she did need her rest. "When is sunset?" she asked. "In a few hours." He replied. Clary closed her eyes and nodded. "Stupid wolf guardian." She mumbled to herself. Jace's chest hummed with light laughter. She had forgotten how good his hearing was. "I won't be leaving until then and I'll be back by morning. If you want me back?" he asked. She nodded sleepily. "Most defiantly. You are so warm and comfy." She whispered. She adjusted his arm to better support her head. "Sleep Red." He commanded. Clary yawned and followed obediently. It didn't take long for her to finally drift off to sleep. Jace followed her, trying to catch a light nap before braving the rain and wind.


	9. Jace's Secret Part 1

**Chapter 9- Jace's Secret Part 1**

It was nightfall when Clary finally awoke from her light sleep. She knew that Jace was gone before she opened her eyes. It shouldn't have been a surprise, Jace did warn her that he had to leave and would be back at sunrise. Yet, she still felt her heart clench with disappointment. What was happening to her? The distraught young women sighed softly looking around the bare cave deciding what was she going to do now. She was too restless to fall back to sleep and she needed something to take her mind off of the handsome man who dominated her thoughts. Deciding she needed something to do to pass the time she took out her sketch book from her bag. Wrapping herself in covers she began drawing next to the blue flame fire. It was warm and she looked at the hearth curiously. The fire blazed beautifully with blue and white flames bringing a warmth that didn't reach her heart. Clary never knew how the pit came to life since she had never lit it herself. She suspected the wolf god had something to do with it. Regardless she was grateful for the warmth and shelter from the storm still raging outside. She hoped Jace would be back soon and that wherever he was, he was nice and dry. The young man didn't need to catch a cold after fighting off demon venom only a day ago. Clary silently shook her head trying to draw her thoughts away from Jace.

Looking down at the paper Clary couldn't help but think of the demon in the cave. The redhead began to draw the hideous monster. She always drew all of the demons she had come in contract with along with any weaknesses she had discovered. She hoped to make a book one day to help her people. Fire demons were often difficult to see because their bodies were usually alight with bright flames. Until she had worked with Simon and Izzy to destroy the pit in Ignis she didn't even know they had bodies. The demon they had encountered a day ago was different than the others. His body was grotesque and large and easily visible through the flames. He had four arms that were lumpy and charcoal black. Each arm had a set of three long claws dripping with poison. Its eyes were red and stood out against the red and black flames. She had finished the drawing and threw it to the side. It was too life-like and too soon to think about. Still, it was better than thinking about Jace and his soft perfect lips. A battle the petite redhead lost recalling what a wonderful those lips gave her. Kissing him made her toes curl and her breath shorten. She sighed, finally obliging her mind.

Clary wanted to see him again, desperately but as excited as she was, she was scared. She didn't know where they stood now. Everything had changed so quickly that her mind was rushing to catch up. Was she just a companion for the night? That thought gave her no pleasure. Clary gasped. What if she was just some sort of challenge for him? Did he think of her as more? By the angel, she hoped that Jace cared for her as more. The poor redhead had been racking her brain all night finally coming to the conclusion that she had no clue about him, dating or any of these feelings. She knew that she cared for him very much. She would even consider herself falling in love with him. She wasn't quite at "love" yet but she was falling. Falling desperately down the tunnel with nothing to brace herself for the impact. It was only a matter of time until he would have her heart and she prayed to the angel that he didn't break it. Clary reluctantly looked outside at the cold rain falling down. It continued to pour down and it didn't look like stopping anytime soon. She sighed once again. She couldn't help that she was worried about Jace. It was natural to care about someone you liked well-being, right? Clarissa looked out into the storm and wished she hadn't made that promise to stay here. By her honor, she was bound to remain in this cave until he returned. Still, if she just stuck her head out that wouldn't qualify as leaving, would it?

Clary stood up from her place by the fire, wrapping the blankets around her with determination. She wasn't going to break Jace's promise, she was just going to bend it a bit. The small redhead rose from the blankets and stepped out towards the cave entrance. Her heart raced as her mind swelled with thoughts of him. She was acting like some love sick simpleton. The same ones Isabelle and she made fun of. The irony was not lost on her but did little to stop her heart from crying out for him. Standing at the entrance of the cave she stuck her head out allowing her hair to get wet in the process. Clary frowned when all she could see was darkness outside and it chilled her. Only the lake and the trees directly in front of her were visible. She grunted with annoyance. Everything was so wet, it was surprising that the water hadn't flooded the cave yet. Clarissa looked down to see a small trench carved out into the stone floor entrance that channeled water away. Clearly, whoever had lived her before had thought of everything. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the threshold and wrapped her arms around her chilly body. Everything looked normal until she had caught a flash of white. Looking out once again she saw the outline of the guardian standing proudly on the outskirts of the lake. Her breath caught in her chest as fear flew through her body. She was still afraid of him but now that fear had been replaced with anger. She furious and had every right to be.

Jace had tried to convince her otherwise but to Clary, the giant wolf would always be a frightful monster who attacked the village. He was also the monster who did nothing to help Jace was he was struggling for his life. Clary snorted with disgust as the creatures golden eyes locked with hers. She wondered absently if he was here to kill her as punishment. Jace had told that he detested disobedience. Seeking out a fight with a demon and endangering herself and his favorite slave probably fit into that category. She contemplated hiding but it was too late for that. "Venturing out tonight little Clary?" his deep voice rumbled into her head. Clary didn't want to answer. She thought about how much she wanted to go outside and help Jace; to make sure he was okay. After all, he must still be sore from everything that had happened. However, she promised she would stay here and that is what she was going to do. If he wasn't back by sunrise she would go rushing out to look for him. Doe was sure to know where he was. "He didn't appear sore when I saw him. Searching for him won't be necessary. You needn't worry little one, your lover is safe." The voice replied in her mind. Clary's eyebrows rose in surprise. She didn't remember speaking out loud… Maybe she had spoken unintentionally? Yet, she couldn't recall doing so. Could, could he read her thoughts? The wolf stood silently as she pushed her next thoughts to him. She pictured Jace fighting the demon in the forest. The wolf's eyes narrowed. "No." his voice came to her. "I wouldn't have him fighting any of those creatures alone. You should have never faced the creature alone." He scolded. Clary blinked in disbelief. "You, you can hear my thoughts?" she asked out loud. The wolf smiled. "Only the ones that you direct towards me. I heard your thoughts from the cave and came to put your mind at rest." His voice called out again in her mind. "All of my thoughts? she squeaked. The wolf shook his head. "No, just the ones you send to me…. unfortunately." He growled.

"How do I send them to you?" she asked. The wolf grinned. "You direct them towards me." He replied. "But, I didn't direct any of my thoughts to you before?" she inquired. Again the wolf god grinned. "You were directing your thoughts out to Jace. He is with me so naturally, I came upon them. You seem to care a lot about him?" he asked curiously. Clary could feel her face going red. "Can, can he, hear my thoughts?" she squeaked. The creature's golden eyes blazed into her before he nodded. "Yes, but only during this time. When he is with the great guardian spirit. Fear not, he cannot hear your thoughts during the day; despite how much he wishes he could." The guardian chuckled. Clary let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the angel." She whispered. The wolf didn't look pleased for whatever reason. "Try again." He spoke. Clary looked at him curiously. "Don't you think it's a bit pretentious to thank you instead of the angel?" she asked. A deep laugh rumbled as loud as thunder. "I was referring to your thoughts. Try to communicate with your mind once more." He elaborated. Clary nodded obediently. She pictured the wolf before her smiling instead of frowning. He looked menacing when he frowned just like that night he first came- "Enough." The voice called. Clary opened her eyes and looked up at him curiously. "I can see that I frightened you but it is not in my nature to hurt humans." He smiled trying to reassure her. She vaguely recalled Alec and Magnus telling her that sometimes the god would kill outsiders. Then Jace himself had told her that outsiders came to steal the wolf's power. Her nose wrinkled with disgust. She wouldn't want his powers if she had the choice. A lifetime of lonely nights defending a village of ungrateful people for all of the eternity. To never experience happiness or love. Was the guardian even capable of love? Was Jace? "I am capable of love." The guardian replied. Clary's head turned towards him as her cheeks warmed. "Stay out of my head!" she yelled stomping her foot. The guardian just grinned. Clary wasn't amused.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on another thought. Of the people she missed. It was a picture of Max, Magnus, and Alec. Alec was strong, Max playful and Magnus was magical. Magical….She was concentrating hard when an image of Jace unconscious flashed into her memory. The white magical light surrounding his unconscious body. She quickly caught herself and quickly imagined Alex's bow and arrows. "Sorry, I am not used to this type of communication. My mind jumps around too much, as I am sure you are already aware." She hissed. She had wanted to ask the god when she could see her friends. It had been a month since she had been here. The wolf's bright gold eyes appraised her. "Please explain the light to me." He requested curiously. Clary shook her head. "It's nothing. Just something that happened. No need to worry yourself." She shrugged pulling her mind away from him. At least she hoped that was the case but the wolf wouldn't relent. "I am concerned, magic is not easily done and rarely without speaking. Now please show me what happened. I need to know in case **your** Jace is in danger again." The wolf commanded. Clary frowned. She wasn't sure if he was **her** Jace or not. This might all just be a game to him. "That is a question you should ask him." The wolf replied with a sense of compassion and pain. Clary blushed once again cursing under her breath. "I'm not going to show you anything now get out of my head!" she yelled out loud. She grunted, crossing her arms in annoyance. The wolf god continued to look at her, waiting. She knew what he was waiting for and seemed determined to get it as a devious smile came to his snout. "You know Jace would make a delicious snack. You did accuse me of eating humans before and I must admit the idea does seem quite tasty." He explained. "You lie." She started with uncertainty. The wolf merely grinned waiting.

Finally, Clary huffed in defeat. "Fine but no human snacks, promise?" she asked. The wolf nodded. Clary closed her eyes reluctantly and pictured the white light. She remembered crying in the forest, thinking she was saying goodbye. Then again in the cave with the antivenom. After a few moments, the redhead finally opened her eyes and watched the guardian's reaction. "You seem to have magic flowing through your veins. Were your parents magical?" he asked. Clary frowned. As the image of her mother laying on her death bed flashed before she could withdraw it from him in time. The guardian's eyes blazed in apology. "You miss her. That is why you wear her necklace?" he inquired. The redhead nodded, not trusting her words.

She fingered the silver key-shaped necklace. It was her mothers and the only thing she had left to remember her by. Is was silver with a beautiful blue stone in the middle. She never took it off and it matched the charm bracelet that Jace had given her. "Go to sleep Clarissa. Daybreak will be within the hour. Your mate will return to you then." He spoke. Clary had been in the process of turning when she froze. Her cheeks grew red as she eyed the wolf. "He is not my mate!" she snapped out loud. A low rumble rose from the guardian's throat. It sounded like he was laughing at her. Of all the nerve. "Not yet but soon. He is very taken with you and Jace always seems to get what he desires." He chuckled. Clary had wanted to tell him off for not helping her when Jace needed him. She wanted to question how much he really cared for his servant but bit her tongue. It would do her no good fighting with him and he had disappeared into the woods before she could say anything anyway.

Clary instead huffed and returned to her warm and dry bed. How would the giant wolf know what Jace wanted? She highly doubted that they shared that sort of information with one another. She couldn't see Jace talking to the god about his love life. The fact that he just assumed that they would be…well sleeping together just infuriated her. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. The wolf was right about one thing. She did use magic and it was very unusual magic. Most spells require a chant or a mixture of some kind. Maybe her father had been a warlock or something. She never did meet the man. Mother had always told her that he died in the last war. Thinking about it made her tired and frustrated. The lay down on the blankets. After a few minutes she could feel her eyes began to droop close and before she knew it, she was fast asleep once again. She woke briefly when Jace returned cuddling back under the blankets beside her. Insecurities forgot at the moment, she cuddled into his chest and fell back to sleep. There were many things happening in her life right now that she questioned but being in Jace's arms wasn't one. He made her feel safe and that was something the young women wanted to get used to.

Days blended together after that first night. It seemed the wolf had been correct about the young man going after what he wanted. She may still question if he loved her but his interest left no room for misinterpretation. Jace had stayed with her every day after that night. He would often take her with him into the forest during the day. They would spend the entire day together before he would leave again at sunset to assist the guardian. After two weeks, she could no longer deny how she felt about Jace. She was in love with him. He consumed her every waking moment and sometimes even her dreams. She spent the days with him and the nights thinking about him. She loved the mornings where they did nothing but stay in bed and kiss. She had told him that she didn't want to have sex with him until they knew they loved her. The young man had nodded and understood. She had yet to tell him the depth of her feelings and it was becoming unbearable at times. She was waiting for him to say it first. He seemed to be so much more experienced than her when it came to things like this.

The only problem was that Clary could feel herself fall deeper and deeper in love with him with each passing day. She would awake when he crawled back into the bed with her after a long night. He was never too tired to talk to her or hold her. She had never felt so safe before. Clary loved how he would leave sometimes in the morning to get breakfast for them. He showed her around the forest and even how to hop from tree to tree. It was scary at first but she ended up loving it. She could defiantly get around quicker this way. The weather was getting warmer and he had taken it upon himself to teach her how to swim. Clary still blushed thinking about the first time she had seen him shirtless when he stripped to get in the water. She blushed even deeper when he got out and removed her dress from her trembling body. She was left in nothing but a bra and underwear in front of him. He had grinned wolfishly the entire time. When the swim lesson was over and their clothes were hanging out to dry he had wrapped her in the warm blankets next to the fire. He then kissed her until she couldn't tell left from her right. By the angel, she loved when he kissed her. Although he never pushed her into sex she had allowed his hands to draw pleasure from other parts of her body. She knew it was only a matter of time until she allowed him to make love to her. To take her in his arms and claim her maidenhood. To make her his and give himself to her. Instead of being afraid she desperately wanted it.

One afternoon they had returned from swimming and lay under the covers until their clothes dried. A result of Jace splashing her and Clary pushing him into the lake fully clothed. She giggled when he landed in the water only to suddenly be pulled in herself. She smiled at the hanging clothes as her body brushed against his bare leg and manhood. She instantly blushed. "Jace! You're not wearing anything!" she gasped. The blonde man just smiled twisting on top of her. "I was all wet and I didn't want to get the covers wet. Do you want to get the covers wet?" he whispered seductively. Clary couldn't trust herself to speak. She blushed shaking her head no. Jace smiled down at her. He looked into her eyes, holding her gaze as his fingers shook. She enjoyed making him nervous. He lightly pushed up her bra bringing it up over her head before tossing it onto a rock and into the sunlight. He then eyed her bare chest hungrily. They had messed around under the covers but she had never allowed him to see her naked. Now he looked at her as if he wanted to devour her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Her cheeks warmed as she pulled him down to kiss her. She kissed him passionately as their bare bodies collided with electricity. His fingers frantically traced her thigh pulling down her underwear. "Jace." She whispered. He stopped suddenly and looked at her wide-eyed. "Am I going to fast darling?" he asked worriedly. "No." she shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that ….I love you." Clary breathed as the words forced themselves out of her mouth.

Jace's golden eyes looked down at her lovingly as his lips formed into a bright grin. "For how long?" he asked. The young women smiled weakly at him. "For awhile now. Why?" she stuttered. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I was just curious who fell first." He whispered against her lips before drawing in a breath and kissing her again. "I've been in love with you from the moment you first kissed me, Clary." He replied. The redhead smirked. "You weren't conscious the first time I kissed you." She teased. Jace just grinned wolfishly and pinned her down beneath him. She gasped as his manhood pressed against the most intimate part of her. He was hard and her body flushed at the thought that she could get such a reaction from him. Jace groaned as he proceeded to kiss down the sensitive skin of her neck. It was something he knew drove her crazy. Her skin had always been sensitive and now she couldn't fight back. Her body squirmed in pleasure beneath him. "Jace!" she gasped looking up at his now serious gaze. "I love you more than anything Clarissa. I would fight hundreds of demons to keep you safe here in my arms. You have my heart. I am yours, please tell me that you are mine." He begged. Clary nodded.

"Yes. Yes for now and forever. I love you, Jace. I'm yours and you are mine. Take me." She whispered. He was about to do just that when a stream of sunlight illuminated the cave. "Damn it." He whispered looking out of the cave entrance and at the sun setting in the sky. Clary looked up and frowned. It would have to wait. "I…I have to go. Please forgive me-" he was silenced by her fingers coming up to touch his lips. "I understand. I love you Jace and I'll wait for you forever if I have to." She replied. The blonde smiled down at her. "Tomorrow is a new moon. You will have me the entire day and all night. Get some sleep baby because you will not be getting any once I return." He smiled bending down to kiss her. A deep blushed warmed her cheeks and flushed down her neck at his words. A reaction he was more than pleased with himself at obtaining. She nodded struggling to form a coherent sentence. He smirked before lifting himself off of her. Jace got up and it took all of Clary's might not to gasp at the sight of his naked body. Jace smirked but didn't have time to tease her. He threw on a pair of shorts and rushed out of the cave blowing her a kiss. Clary frowned slightly and yawned. It had been a long day and she was tired.


	10. Jace's Secret Part 2

**Chapter 10- Jace's Secret Part 2**

It was early when Clary rose from the makeshift bed. The moon was fading but the sun had yet to rise. Jace would be back within the hour. Perhaps sooner if he didn't stop and get berries which he often did for breakfast. A small sound came to her across the meadow. It sounded frantic as another noise joined it. It sounded like a bird and it was in trouble. Rising from the bed she quickly got dressed and went to investigate the sound. Once out of the cave she rushed over to the sound. It was coming from the lake. Looking around Clary saw the source of distress. A small duckling had gotten caught in a strong current and was trapped against a shallow set of jagged rocks. The mother who swam nearby could not maneuver over the rocks without getting hurt. Looking at the train of ducklings that would most likely follow Clary could see why the mother was hesitant. She sighed and removed her dress, laying it on the grass gently. She wrapped her arms around her bare chest modestly. She had rushed out forgetting to put on her undergarments. She had no choice now but to go in naked. The water was sure to be cold at this time during the as well.

"Just great," she sighed lowering her naked body into the cool lake water. Jace would be back any moment and he was sure to find her skinny dipping amusing. Then again she would probably be naked with him soon. She blushed lightly pushing those thoughts from her mind. Clary let out a groan as she submerged herself under the water getting her hair wet. She was due for a bath but skinny dipping in the cold spring water wasn't her idea of fun. Still, the small duck was trapped and there was only one way to get him out. She began swimming towards the center of the lake, lifting the small duck into her hand. Her arm was just barely long enough to scoop him up off of the rocks. The bird resisted at first until she called to it in her sweetest voice. It's leg was bleeding lightly but nothing deep. He had been lucky, very lucky that he wasn't impelled. It sat in her hand calmly.

"Silly duck." She whispered. "Getting hurt and then getting stuck all the way over here." She complained lowering it down into the water beside its mother. The sun began to rise from over the trees as she shivered. "Now, no more exploring. Stay close to your mother." She scolded. The small bird looked at her before it's eyes grew wide and scurried away quickly. Surprised by the ducks sudden hostility she was about to follow it when a deep voice laughed. Alerting her to a presence behind her. "You should have just let it die. Ducks are evil creatures." Jace spoke wrapping his arms around her. Clary gasped and turned shielding her bare chest with her arms. "How, how long have you been there?" she stuttered. A sly grin told her that he had been watching for a while. She hit him playfully on his chest. Just because he could go around shirtless in nothing more than a tight pair of pants didn't mean that he had a right to a show. "Oh, Clary. Sweet innocent Clary. Can you blame me for peaking at my wife? I am a man after all." he teased pulling her against his body.

"Your wife?" she asked looking up. He seemed surprised by her confusion. "Well, unless you make it a habitat of kissing random men and telling them you love them then yes, I would assume that you are mine. I was referring to you being mine forever darling, not just for one night." He whispered kissing her softly. "You agreed yesterday unless you have changed your mind. If so, I might need to kill the new men that lay claim to you." He smiled teasingly though she could see the very real spark of worry in his eyes. "No one has ever claimed me. I don't belong to anyone except you." She whispered. Jace grinned casting his gaze downward. "Do you want to belong to someone? Do you want to belong to me? Will you be my wife? I know I need to get you a ring and there is a problem concerning having a ceremony given our situation but I love you. I meant what I said and I am committed to you. You seem hesitant…" he asked. Clary blushed lightly. Yes, she most certainly did want to belong to him in every way women could belong to a man. She had told him as much last night but after thinking it through she was concerned. Clary frowned slightly gazing up at him. Pleading for him to understand the situation. "Yes, I love you. I would like nothing more than to marry you but I am a prisoner Jace. I suspect much can be said about you. I doubt the giant wolf god would take too kindly to us falling in love and marrying." She replied. "Is that your only concern?" he asked with amusement. Clary nodded. She couldn't believe that he said it as if it wasn't a big problem at all. "The wolf god is…. What I mean to say is that I…." He began trailing off. It was at that moment something splashed in the lake adverting her gaze downward. Her eyes grew wide as a loud breath escaped her lips. "Are you…Are you…naked?" she peeped. Jace's face quickly turned from frozen shock to sudden relief. He chuckled loudly bringing her closer and pulling her bare flesh against his. There was no question that he was as bare as the day he was born.

She blushed profusely. Jace leaned down kissing her. His lips were so soft and warm heating her chilly body. She didn't know how he was able to stay so warm. Clary knew that they needed to talk but her body was humming so loudly that is was difficult to think. The kiss deepened as Jace's hands ran dow her sides, enjoying the feel of her bare flesh. She rolled her hips against him in a way that she didn't know her body was capable of. Jace growled pulling her tightly against him. She took a deep breath as his mouth fell to her neck and raced down to her exposed shoulders. She lifted up a leg as one of his hands dropped to massage her core while the other ran through her long hair. She moaned softly as his fingers danced against her. Jace had once told her he played the piano and she didn't doubt it. He was playing her body like his own musical instrument. Her voice grew louder as his fingers increased and his mouth sucked wildly against her neck. It was sure to leave a mark, something he was probably going to take delight in later. Her legs suddenly trembled as ann organism raced through her body. She clung to him for support. He lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his muscular torso. The small duck all but forgot Jace walked her towards the cascading waterfall. She was about to tell him to slow down, that she wanted to remember every moment of this when something shot across the sky.

"Jace?" she asked. The blonde froze meeting her gaze pleadingly. "Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to?" he asked worriedly. Clary brought a finger to his lips before pointing to the object in the sky. Jace's head turned towards the stream of fire blazing above. Clary could feel his body go tense. He pulled her closer to his chest protectively letting out what she could only describe as a low growl. "Another searcher sent by the king. They are getting more and more bold." He hissed. She looked up and watched the flame dance around jumping from canopy to canopy, looking for what she could assume could only be her. Why send a searcher during the day when they were at their weakest? "Why now? They are weak during the day?" she whispered. Jace grunted. "It looks like the king is desperate. We will have to sit down and have a long chat about this. I need to know why the king wants you so badly." He announced clenching his fist. He didn't break gaze with the creature but she knew he suspected he wasn't getting the entire story from her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked bringing her cheek to lay on his chest. She released her legs from around his waist and slid down so she was positioned to the side of his body with his arms still wrapped around her protectively. " **We** are not going to do anything. I made that mistake once, and will not make it again." He replied bringing his hand up and focusing. Her eyes landed on his outstretched hand with interest. She gasped as she saw blue flames surround his palm. She could feel the energy as it formed into a ball of fire. Without warning, a blue mist appeared from the forest itself and wrapped around the demon, immobilizing it. It screamed but couldn't move. The creature cried out once more before the flames leaped from her lover's hand and buried itself into the demon's chest. The creature cried out with one last piercing scream. Then its flames died and its body turned to dust. Jace smiled bringing his hand back down and turning to face her. Her eyes met his briefly before he looked away. Clearly not wishing that she had seen him exert such power.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe. Jace remained silent and refused to meet her gaze. She was going frustrated before finally, he spoke. "Its, it's complicated." He stated vaguely. Clary sighed and was about to reach for him. She was going to run her hands through his blonde hair in comfort but stopped. Her eyes grew wide. She was looking at Jace's golden locks in awe. Where there was only blonde hair a few minutes ago there now grew ears. Two white fluffy wolf ears to be exact. She stared on at him in wonder before he finally met her eyes. Whatever he had seen it frightened him. "It's not dangerous. I, I would never hurt you, Clarissa. Please don't be scared, I'm still the same Jace." he pleaded. Clary looked back into his sad golden eyes confused. She took a tentative step backward as his face contorted with terror. Jace was magical. Why wouldn't he tell her about his magic? Surely she too had some magic. At least his blue flames were useful. Blue flames…just like the ones in her fire and the ones the wolf god…. "By the angel." She whispered as everything clicked. All of the mysteries and vague answers melded together in her mind. The half conversations she had heard, the legend, it all lead to one conclusion. The conclusion that she had already known in her heart but had refused to acknowledge. Clary gasped as she saw Jace's eyebrows frown with worry. "Please, Clary. It's just magic. I am still the same Jace." He begged.

But he wasn't the same, no not in her eyes. Not anymore. Jace, her blonde lover was the forest guardian. She was certain of it now. She thought the wolf's piercing gold eyes had seemed familiar. Not to mention his temperament and now the ears. Doe, went to him when she asked her to get the guardian. At first, she had thought the creature misunderstood her but no. Why would the deer misunderstand her when she seemed to do every command Clary asked of her. Even Jace himself had given her a charm bracelet with a wolf on it. Everything was starting to make sense. The first time she saw Alec he came in announcing that Jace wanted her dead, not the guardian but Jace. Alec had told her once that the guardian only appeared at night and now she understood why. Jace must be human only during the day and when there was no moon. That was why he only stayed the night those few times. Only when there was no moon, and the rest of the time he was always gone by nightfall and back first thing in the morning. Even the lure of her body wasn't enough to keep him from leaving last night. He left because he had no choice.

It all seemed so painfully obvious that she had to laugh at herself for not realizing it sooner. In fact, she did laugh. Forgetting the fact she was standing naked in a lake she kissed him on the cheek and laughed. How could she have been so blind? Max practically spelled it out for her. Even Alec had given her a hint when he insisted Jace's ego couldn't get any bigger if they had to give thanks to him for every meal. She smiled burying her blushing face into Jace's neck. The poor man must think she was crazy. He probably thought she was going to leave him now. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never seen her blonde lover look so scared. It warmed her heart to know how much he cared for her. She couldn't believe that he thought she would leave him. His thoughts couldn't be further from the truth.

"Do near death experiences amuse you so much sweetheart?" he smiled curiously. "No." she replied. "I have just been a blind fool; so blind that it is actually terribly embarrassing." She giggled. "Blind to what sweetheart?" he asked cautiously. "I promise you that I am the same Jace you fell in love with." He pleaded. A light blush came over her cheeks. "Who said I was in love with you?" she teased. Jace's golden eyes warmed. "Playing hard to get?" he smiled coyly. Though she sensed a very real undercurrent of concern in his voice. "Can't keep playing hard to get when someone has already given you their heart. Not to mention you haven't taken your hands off of me since coming into the lake." Clary smiled rolling her hips against him seductively. A low growl escaped Jace's throat as his eyes melted over with desire. "You're cold, it is my gentlemanly duty to warm you." He whispered bringing his lips to her ear. Clary practically purred as his lips began kissing and sucking on her neck. "So, do you still love me?" he inquired allowing his hands to run down her bare sides. Clary quickly took in a breath at the sensation. "You and your magic." She panted rolling her hips again. He groaned jerking his hips forward. The most intimate part of him lay fully erect and positioned against her maidenhood. "Be mine," Jace grunted bringing his lips to kiss hers in a flurry of raw passion. "Let me make love to you." He breathed. She looked up into his golden eyes. She could feel the vulnerability and desperation radiating off of him. Sure Jace may have done this before but she knew from staring into his eyes that it was only the act he had done. He had never made love to women and he wanted her to be the first and his only. He loved her and he was desperately scared she was going to run away. Clary looked at him lovingly as she ran her fingers through his hair landing on the soft white ears.

"Jace." She whispered. She saw his face go pale as understanding passed through him. Clary kissed him passionately attempting to push away his insecurities. "Don't worry Jace. I love you and have no intention of leaving you." She whispered bringing her hands to his shoulders. The poor man's mind still raced with uncertainty and disbelief. "Are you certain?" He asked. Clary nodded smiling sweetly. "I love you, Jace. Kiss me, make love to me, claim me just… please, tell me the truth from now on." She whispered. Jace nodded. "I'll tell you everything. No more secrets, I'll tell you anything you want to know." He smiled happily. Clary gazed up at him. "Are you the wolf guardian?" she begged. His golden eyes flashed as the honey warmth was replaced with a mixture of pain and uncertainty. He took in a deep breath before exhaling. "Yes, but you were never supposed to find out." He sighed wrapping his arms around her affectionately. Clary cupped his face with her hand bringing his gaze back down to her. "I don't care what you are Jace. The fact that you turn into a three-story wolf at night isn't enough to change my feelings for you." She teased kissing him on the cheek. His expression remained guarded. "Clarissa, I'm not all human. How can you say that it doesn't bother you?" he sighed. "You are human enough for me." She whispered grinding her hips against his groin once again. She could feel the heat radiate off of him as he purred. Jace's fingertips lightly dug into her soft skin. He grinned pushing forward eliminating the space between them. She took in a deep breath as he buried himself deep inside of her slowly. "Clary." He groaned. "I love you. Please never leave me, it would…it would kill me." He begged as he gave her body time to adjust. "Jace. How can I ever leave you when you look at me the way you are now?" she whispered. His rapid breath and smile were her reply as he began moving in and out of her. "I love you, Clarissa, I love you so much." He whispered kissing her over and over again. For the first time, Clary couldn't imagine ever leaving the forest and the thought made her happy.

Clary opened her eyes as Jace's warm body shifted on top of her. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered kissing her neck. She hummed as she buried her face into his bare chest. "Good morning to you too. How was everything last night?" she yawned. Jace's eyebrow shot up. "Just the more extraordinary night of my existence." He grinned. Clary couldn't help but smile as well. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked with concern. A small smile tugged her lips. "Happy, loved and a little sore." She replied kissing him softly. "Nothing to worry about." His shoulders relaxed before he rolled out of the blankets and went to put on a shirt. "I think I should get us some breakfast. You should stay and rest. I think I pushed you too much last night." He explained. Clary shook her head. She had never had such a wonderful night. Yes, it hurt at first and she would be lying if she said she wasn't sore but she didn't regret any of it. Not in the lake, back in bed or the numerous times Jace reached for her in the middle of the night. She was just as guilty as he was. "You weren't the only one who instigated things." She teased. Jace's cheeks lightly blushed as a big lopsided grin spread across his features. "We have many things to discuss when you return." She stated sitting up trying to ignore the soreness in her abs. Jace just chuckled. "Yes, I need to know which ring to get you." He smiled. "Jace." She scolded. The blonde just looked at her and grinned. "I know my dear. Engagement first but first questions. "Like how you became the guardian and where you came from?" she reminded him gently. Jace nodded. "We will discuss everything when I return including where you came from and why the king is sending demons after you." He winked before stepping out of the cave. The redhead smiled falling back against the soft pillows completely content and happy with her life.

****************************Line Break*********************

 ***A/N** \- Hello friends. So sorry for the long wait. I am finally back from vacation and didn't get much time to write. By the way, Harry Potter world in California kicked my butt. Those motion sensor rides normally don't bother me but this one was bad…and this was after they slowed it down 5 times. Either way, for those of you who reviewed I sent you a sneak peak. Well, when I went to write everything it was soo long I had to include it into two chapters. So your sneak peak came from part 2. In case you were confused. Thank you for all of the reviews. As always I'll send you out a sneak peak of the next chapter for your thoughts. This is only the halfway point in the story so there is a way to go. The king won't be happy until he gets his hands on our heroine.


	11. Questions

**Chapter 11- Questions**

Clary opened her eyes when Jace returned. "I brought you some berries. Maybe you can make them into a jam again later?" he announced. Clary sat up and tucked the blankets around her naked frame. "I could but we would need bread to put it on. Do you think the guardian will let his prisoner go to the village and get some bread?" she teased. Jace's shoulders tensed as he turned around slowly. Clary looked at her golden lover and sighed. "I won't go if it bothers you, Jace. It was just a playful suggest. Please don't be upset." She spoke softly throwing her arms around him once he sat down. "I'm not I just don't like the thought of you going back to the village. I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered. "Alec and Magnus wouldn't hurt me. They are my friends." She sighed. She didn't understand why she could not go see them. "It's fine Jace. Don't worry about it." She grunted. Jace's hand brushed her cheek softly. "Give things time to settle down and I'll consider letting my beautiful prisoner wonder. The village can be dangerous, especially once you reveal yourself as being alive." He explained. "I don't want the villagers trying to sacrifice you to please me," Jace explained. Clary could understand his hesitance now. He just wanted her to be safe. "If only they knew how pleasing I am for their guardian already. I do a much better job gaining your favor alive than dead." She smiled. "Indeed." He hummed raking his hands down her narrow frame. The covers fell away leaving her bare and exposed to him. He looked down, drinking in the sight of her. He wasn't sure he would ever get enough of her. She encompassed his every waking thought. "Maybe I'll just run away." She grinned teasingly letting out a deep breath in response to his touch. His golden eyes locked onto hers mischievously. "You can try but I'll always find you, my wife." He whispered. Clary giggled as he littered a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. "Fiancee." She corrected. "Let's take things one step at a time." She teased.

"If you wish, though I rather skip and get to the step where I claim you." He whispered against her stomach. "I believe we have skipped to that step many times already." She replied breathlessly. Jace chuckled and lay her down gently on top the covers. "And we will continue to skip steps until I have had my fill of you. Alas, I am afraid this will never come to be so please forgive me. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you, or my mouth." He whispered as he lowered his head between her legs. Clary squeaked as her hips jolted up in surprise but Jace's muscular arms held her hips tightly in place. She was about to protest when she felt his tongue begin to massage her sensitive bud. It was all she could do not to scream out with unexpected pleasure. Where did he learn to do such a thing? Who would believe that something like this could feel so good? She pushed the thoughts from her mind instead giving into the pleasure he was giving her. It was clear that this was solely for her enjoyment. She would take it and think of a way to return the favor later. Once he was content in his effort to turn her into a leg wobbling sweaty hot mess Jace claimed her once again. She couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence as she lay beneath him trying to catch her breath. "Your skills in lovemaking never cease to astound me." She panted. Her lover smiled kissing her lightly on top of her head. "It is the only enjoyment I take remembering my past endeavors. I love being able to elicit those sounds from your lips." He smiled.

"Are you sure you are not trying to distract me from the subject at hand with sex?" She asked. Jace faked an innocent expression. "I would never distract you, though if I was going to distract you, sex would be a pretty good way to go about it." He grinned. Clary rolled her eyes in exasperation. "The gigs up mister. Time to talk." She demanded playfully. Jace groaned but sat up in the warm bed. "Alright my darling, what would you like to know?" he asked. Clary thought for a moment. There were so many questions that she didn't know where to begin. She could start with his life before the wall or jump and ask him the most pressing questions first. Deciding on the later she opened her mouth. "How did you become the guardian? I mean were you always the guardian?" she inquired. Jace frowned taking in a deep breath. "No, I was not always the guardian. Magnus, Alec, Max and I came here from beyond the wall, as Magnus had told you before. We were running for our lives from the king, which is a long story in itself. However, that is not what you asked. Just suffice it to say that we were desperate to flee Idris. We entered the forest through a lost tunnel running fleeing the guards and landed straight into the village. The village had not seen outsiders in decades and welcomed us. Everything was looking better until the wolf god appeared one night shortly after we settled." He explained. Clary's ears perked up. Jace took in her gaze and continued. "This god was not loved or kind. It would appear he had gone mad in his seclusion. He attacked the village killing many people. He was as hostile to demons as his people when they failed to give him sacrifices. He almost killed Alec who shot him with his bow. The creature receeded back into the forest as I left the others and followed him. We were going to liberate the people who showed us such kindness.

The creature limped back bleeding to the center of the forest, to the lake. You see it is the lake that transforms us. I will still transform at sunset rather I am on the lake or not but I always awake there when the sun rises. I watched as the wolf turned back into a human and ended his life." He huffed with disdain. Clary gasped putting her hand over her mouth. "The man was a raving lunatic, Clarissa. I assure you it was quick. I put him out of his misery." He continued. Clary nodded her head in understanding. "Once I killed him I was surrounded in light. A voice kept calling to me telling me that everything was going to be alright and explained what was expected of me. That I was going to change and become the next guardian. I don't know who the voice was, I can only assume it is the great spirit that the villagers mention in ancient legends. The original spirit of the forest chooses a guardian to bestow his power to. He didn't hold ill will for killing the previous guardian just commanded that I take his charge. You see the legend is that outsiders are the only ones who can survive the transformation. So, I woke up in the middle of the lake with this symbol on my arm." He explained showing her the tattoo on his right bicep. Clary's fingers brushed it softly. "I was always curious how you got that." She smiled. Her lover smiled and kissed her softly. "Alec went looking for me after a week. He found me distraught and scared. He ended up bringing Magnus and Max back to the forest with him the next day. They spent a week with me making over the cave, talking to me and helping me not feel so alone. You know not how it pains me to keep them away from you, darling. I've been very selfish and have wanted to keep you to myself." He sighed.

Clary blushed lightly looking away. "They can come visit now? Don't you miss them too?" she inquired. Jace gave her a dazzling smile. "Yes, but I would like to keep you to myself for just a little longer." He leaned forward kissing her neck. "I wanted to keep the truth from you at first and I thought that if I kept them from you that you might finally begin to see me for me. Magnus and Max have big mouths. I am surprised that they didn't announce my identity before you entered the forest." He chuckled lowering his lips to her breast. "They did drop many hints. I think they wanted me to grow to love you for who you are as well. Magnus was pretty intent on dolling me up before I got here." She replied breathlessly. "Once I can control the urge not to claim you every waking moment I will bring them to visit us." He whispered lowering his hand to massage her core. "That might be for the best, you horn dog." She scolded playfully. He smiled in agreement. Clarissa had never been more content in her entire life than she was now. "You are taking all of this so calmly." He stated. The young women smiled softly. "I've battled an entire platoon of fire demons, ran away from the royal guards, and faced a fire general. The man I love turning into a wolf at night just doesn't seem as big in comparison. Besides, I've gotten to know you these last two months. I couldn't imagine walking away from you for any reason. Not that I will be able to walk much at all after you have your way with me." She replied allowing her eyes to close as an orgasm rocked her body. They lay in silence a moment after that. The small redhead cuddeled into the blonde's chest as he littered her body with kisses.

She couldn't be happier that he was being honest with her. Her golden warrior smiled taking her hand and kissing it softly. The charm bracelet twinkled in the afternoon light. "I see you like your bracelet," Jace smiled brushing the silver. Clary gazed up at him lazily. Her small bare frame nestled into her lover's arms as her fingers played absently with his chest. "I love my bracelet." She smiled holding it up to examine it again. Jace grinned pulling her up for a deep lingering kiss that made her melt. "Which charm is your favorite?" he asked finally. The petite women smiled turning her wrist so the small silver wolf was on better display. "Well, I have a certain affection for the wolf one." She teased. His golden eyes gazed down lovingly at her. "Then, my next favorite is this one." She said pointing to the soaring bird. Jace kissed her hand curling his fingers in her own. "Why that one?" he asked innocently. Clary sighed before frowning weakly. "Well, it reminds me of the Herondale family crest." She stated. Jace's body suddenly went rigid. "It is their crest, I am surprised you knew that. The Herondale's are a dying breed." He spoke with no amusement. Jace thought it was fitting that she would recognize the crest given that Herondale would soon be her last name. "I was raised by a Herondale. Imogen Herondale took me in when my mother died." She announced. Jace's eyebrows furrowed. "Imogen?" he asked. Clary smiled kissing his cheek. "Yes, she was so thoughtful and loving. She was so sad when her son and grandson died. If it wasn't for my friend Izzy and me, I think she was have gone into a depression. We became her reason to continue living." She elaborated.

Jace took in a deep breath. He could feel his heart clench in his chest as he thought about the old women. "Clary I…" he hesitated. "Imogen's grandson, he didn't, he isn't dead." He whispered softly. Clary's eyebrows raised with confusion. "Are you certain? The king had told her that he died himself. Though she could never bring herself to see the bodies. What reason would the king have to lie? she asked intently. Jace chuckled. "Oh my darling, I am certain he isn't dead because I am her grandson. My birth name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale, son of Stephen and Celine Herondale." He replied. Clary bolted up knocking the golden warrior down beneath her. She looked at him examining every each of his hastily. She adjusted herself bringing her leg over him to straddle his body in order to study him better. He grinned at her surprise and her frantic disbelief. "Jonathan… Christopher?" she whispered trying to process the new information. "Jonathan Christopher, or J.C. which was shortened to Jace by Alec's mother. I use to spend a great deal of time with their family when I lived in Idris. Mother wasn't too fond of the nickname but it grew on her." He explained.

Clary was frozen before she felt joy rush through her. He really was Imogen's grandson, Jonathan was alive. The lady will be so happy when she finds out if she ever found out. Surely the lady was alive and well. The older women had departed for Idris before Clary and her friends ambushed the demons. Clary smiled looking down and hugged her lover. She found him and she was in love with him. Just as Imogene had foretold her. Tears laced her eyes as she leaned further down and kissed him passionately. He gripped her waist bringing her closer. "What was that for?" Jace asked lazily once they broke apart. She smiled sweetly running her hands through his hair. "For telling me the truth. For being who you are. For loving me. Just, everything." She kissed him again softly on the cheek. His hands crept down and landed on her thighs as his lips kissed her with renewed vigor. "It's so ironic how things ended up." She whispered. "Explain." Jace panted. Clary smiled sweetly meeting his warm gaze. "Imogene wanted to drag me to the capital to meet you when I was young. All she would keep saying is how I would love her grandson and how she hoped we might get married one day." She explained. Jace chuckled. "I remember reading a letter about you once." He admitted. "I didn't know who you were but grandmother kept saying that she found my perfect match and that if I was anything like my father I would need a wife to put me in my place." Clary giggled. The blonde pulled her back down against his body. She gasped when she found him erect again. "She couldn't have been more right. I do need a wife to put me in my place and I love the place you have chosen to put me at the moment." He grinned grinding his hips up so his hard on teased her entrance. Her back arched in response. "You are insatiable." She smiled indulging him.

"Only for you, you the only women I will ever want this way again." He whispered pushing into her. She moaned and began moving her body up and down to ride him. "I guess she would be happy to know that we found each other then." She panted heavily. "Not as happy as I am right now." He replied thrusting his hips up into her. Clary's head fell back in pleasure as she lost the ability to form a reply. They lay tired, sweaty and wrapped in each other's arms. "I guess it's a good thing you turn into a wolf at night. I don't think we would ever leave this bed otherwise." She breathed. "Yes, one of the many downsides but I suppose I should allow you some time to rest." He smiled. "In the meantime, tell me about how you grew up. You've kept many of the details vague until now. I want to know everything including why the king is looking for you." He whispered. Clary smiled softly nodding her head. "I'll tell you everything after I rest. I am afraid I will need to build up my endurance to keep up with you." She smiled closing her eyes and attempting to catch her breath. Jace grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He really should be more thoughtful and allow his lover more time to recover. After all, she had been a virgin just a fortnight ago. The blonde guardian grinned and closed his eyes. He could use some rest before sunset as well.

Sunset came before they knew it. Beams of sunlight flooded the cave waking Jace from his slumber. The young man rose from the covers trying not to wake the sleeping women beside him. Clarissa was oblivious to the world and he smirked knowing he was the cause of her deep slumber. He used his magic to light the fire pit before throwing on a pair of pants and making his way out towards the lake. Clary woke a few hours later frowning when she realized night had fallen taking her lover with it. She stretched her sleeping body only to groan finding her abs and pelvic muscles taut and sore. She never knew sex would be so exhausting. She looked out of the cave entrance at the full moon overhead. It was a beautiful peaceful night and her lover was somewhere out there in the forest. Deciding that she wanted to see him she got up and got dressed. If she was going to spend the rest of her life with Jace she needed to see him in his wolf form. Clary had been so terrified the last time she saw him up close that she couldn't remember everything clearly. The other times he had kept his distance from the cave while they spoke. Not this time, this time, she was going to get a good look at him. She promptly left the cave and made her way down to the lake. Her grip tightened on the bow in her hands as she took in her surroundings. She had never been in the forest at night. What had seemed so frightening before now gave her comfort.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. It is dangerous." A familiar voice spoke. Clary smiled turning around to gaze at the figure standing behind her. He was bigger than she had remembered. Golden eyes shined down at her as the wolf sat regally on its hind legs. Jace's white fur coat shined in the bright moonlight making him seem ghostly. "How do you do that?" she asked. "You're so big but you move without making a sound." She elaborated. The wolf grinned wide revealing it's sharp canines. "Wolf-god, remember little one." He replied with amusement. Clary blushed taking a tentative step towards him. "Can I…May I touch you?" she asked curiously. His ears rose in surprise. "I don't see why not? Are you sure you want to, though?" he inquired? Clary chuckled closing the distance between them. "I'm not going to jump on your back and ride you." She teased. Jace huffed. "Certainly not. I only allow myself to be ridden in human form thank you very much." He replied mockingly. Clary shook her head at the clear innuendo. She raised her hands and placed her them into the fur of his right front leg. Jace's breath caught at her touch. "You are so soft." She remarked running her hands through his fur. "Yes, that is what all the other cute redhead's tell me." He joked. Clary rolled her eyes. "Don't let their compliments go to your head. They just want to make you into a throw rug." She jested. Jace's body vibrated with laughter. "I would make a pretty sexy throw rug." He replied. Clary smiled sweetly bringing her forehead to rest up against him, nuzzling.

"I can't help but be in awe at how well you are handling this. I keep expecting you to run for the hills screaming." The wolf remarked. Clary shook her head. "You will be waiting a long time before that happens. It takes more than hairball problems to scare me away." She responded. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Jace nuzzled her with his snout. "I love you." His voice vibrated in her mind. "I love you too Jace Herondale, my wolf guardian." She replied sending her thoughts to him. She was about to suggest that she should return to the cave when he spoke again. "Would you mind telling me about your past now? I would very much like to see your memories of my grandmother and Ignis since we share thoughts while I'm in this state." He begged softly. The small redhead smiled straitening her stance. "I would be happy to but it's a rather long story." She replied turning and taking a seat on the nearest boulder. "I have the rest of the night, pending any demon attacks." He replied. Clary looked up at the sky with curiosity. "Has there been another attack?" she asked. Jace shook his head. "No, not tonight. I am sure whatever the king is planning it is not good. He might be planning his next attack but as for tonight, the forest is clear and all seems well." Clary nodded her head. "Very well then, I'll tell you everything." She sighed relaxing. "You don't have to if you don't-"

"I want to, Jace. I want be honest with you. After all, you should know my past being my fiancee and all. Maybe you can even help me make sense of it. I honestly have no idea why the king wants me so badly. Maybe telling you everything will help us figure it out together." She stated. The wolf nodded. Clary smiled, closing her eyes and began. "I was five when my mother died, her name was Jocelyn Fray." She whispered.

*******Line Break************

* **A/N:** Wow five reviews so quickly. Thank you. Here is a speedy update as a token of my gratitude. The next chapter is called _Clary's past_. Much of her backstory will be revealed before the next few chapters where things get more interesting. I love all of your questions! I wish I could answer them all for you but I don't want to give anything away. Again thank you for the reviews! I hope the smut wasn't too overbearing. This by far is the smutiest chapter. Anyway, you guys rock. I feel so loved. J


	12. Clary's Past

**Chapter 12- Clary's Past**

A picture of beautiful women with long crimson hair and bright green eyes flooded Jace's mind. She was beautiful and was the spitting image of Clary. The image quickly morphed into the same women laying on top of a stone cold tablet. Her skin was cold, pale and her arms lay across her chest in the typical death posture. The memory was laced with such sadness that Jace longed to reach forward and engulf Clary into his arms. He watched the memory of the small five-year-old girl lean forward and remove the silver key necklace from her mother's neck. An older women, who Jace recognized as his grandmother, clasped the necklace around the girl's neck. "I was five when my mother died. her name was Jocelyn Fray and she was my world. I never knew my father and my mother would always cry when I asked her about him. After awhile I stopped bringing it up." Clay's voice explained in his mind. The wolf looked on at her with pity. He knew how it felt to be alone in the world, to have your parents taken from you. "Do you think your father is still alive?" he asked. Clary shook her head. "My mother told me he was killed shortly after I was born. I asked her who did it. She wouldn't tell me for the longest time but finally she relented and told me King Valentine killed him. She wouldn't tell me anything more than that." The redhead answered. Jace nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"Imogine took me in. She loved me and cared for me. She raised me as if I was her own daughter. That is what she would tell others, that I was her long lost daughter." She explained allowing the memory of Lady Imogen to drift to Jace. "She must have loved you very much," Jace spoke. Clary smiled sadly. "I know she did but I think there was more to it than that. She called me her daughter but never made it official. Imogen could have easily formally adopted me but she didn't. She raised me as a lady but wouldn't give me the title. It was so confusing. She did everything in her power to keep me away from balls or outings where the crown would be present. Now looking back, I think she was trying to protect me." The young women sighed. An image of Clary in the crowd for Valentine's speech drifted into his mind. "And you disobeyed her I see."he stated. Clary nodded. "My best friends Isabelle and Simon were working to take down the demon pits. I went there for recon to hear what lies the king was going to manipulate the people with. I I wanted to hear how he planned to make feeding demons human flesh acceptable to the city with my own ears. As you can see from the memory his speech was interrupted early." She elaborated. Jace was trying to focus on the king but the image of Isabelle and Simon lingered in his mind. "What are your friends names my love?" he asked. Clary rose her eyebrows in response. "Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood." She replied. Jace smiled. "Imogen took Isabelle in when her parents and brothers were killed in the attack. Simon, well he never told me his story but I trust him with my life. Why do you ask?" she asked. A warm chuckled vibrated in his chest.

"I wish I could say all of her family lived but Isabelle's parents are dead. Still, you both will find comfort in knowing that her brothers are very much alive. You have met them and are rather fond of them." He teased releasing an image of Alec and Max into her mind. Clary gasped jumping up from her rock. "Max and Alec! That is why they looked so familiar, they reminded me of Isabelle. I need to tell them that she is okay." She announced. The wolf nodded. "They know she lives. She was at a party during the attack that forced us to run. They will take comfort in knowing that she was well cared for, though. I will allow you to tell them the good news yourself next time you see them." He explained. Clary smiled excitedly.

"Continue on my dear. I am curious how a small redhead took down the pits of Ignis." He encouraged. Clary smiled closing her eyes and continuing her story. "Well, it was complicated. Simon got his hands on some bombs. Isabelle distracted the guards while I snuck in and set up the explosives. Everything went well until we got locked in. The demons came after us. Simon exploded an opening in the brick wall while I held off the demons. He forced Isabelle through the hole and I was following as the rest of the bombs went off. The tunnel and dirt collapsed around us. I remember a bright burning light, I am assuming it was me knowing what I know now. Next thing I knew I am waking up in a pile of demon corpses. By then it was too late, the kings guards took me. I matched the description of the girl the king was looking for and they wouldn't release me. Not even after Lord Blackthorn's order to do so. Isabelle and Simon had gotten out safely and went off to Idris with Lady Imogen. I think they thought I was dead. They probably still do." She shrugged.

Clary opened her eyes to see Jace staring at her. "You are absolutely amazing." He smiled. She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Clary replied. "You should go back to the cave and rest little one. You have had an exhausting day and will probably have another one come daybreak." He smiled seductively. Clary looked away attempting to hide the blush that warmed her cheeks. "I will but I want to see something first." She announced. Jace tilted his head to the side with curiosity. His lover looked up at him with wonder. "Open your mouth." She commanded. Jace did as he was told. He opened his jaw as Clary inspected his mouth. "My, My grandma, what big teeth you have." She teased. Jace smirked. "All the better to eat up tasty girls like you with." He replied. Clary rolled her eyes. "Very funny. I can't believe I fell for you threatening to eat yourself up as a snack." She retorted. Jace chuckled at his own cleverness. Clary's hand's reached up and touched his right ear. "Your ears are my favorite." She whispered. Jace's heart warmed at her acceptance. "All the better to hear you with my love." He smiled.

The next two weeks went by quickly as the lovers feel into a routine. Jace still had not had his fill of her yet, claiming her every morning when he returned. Clary accepted it and even looked forward to it. Being with Jace was as natural as breathing and she loved it. There had been no demon searches for two weeks and she was relieved that the king had given up on finding her. After a wonderful morning spent in the covers with her guardian, Clary finally broached the subject to returning to the village. "Jace." She smiled. The blonde man wrapped her in his arms and smiled. "Yes, beautiful?" he replied. Clary kissed him on the cheek. "Jace, I want to go to the village tomorrow. It is a new moon and you will be able to come with me. Please?" she begged. Her lover frowned and looked away. "Clarissa, I still think it is too soon." He responded caressing her arm. Clary didn't bother to hide the disappointment on her face. "How about the next new moon? Please understand my sweet. I don't want you hurt." he stated. "I can hold my own Johnathan." She retorted lifting herself out of the bed. She only used his full name when she was upset. "Clary, please try to understand. I only want what is best for you." He pleaded. Clary rolled her eyes and began getting dressed.

"Then at least let Magnus, Max and Alec come and visit. I haven't seen them in so long. I love you but if I don't talk to anyone else once in awhile I will go stark crazy out here. I want to get out, buy some books in the village or something to read at night. Maybe art supplies to paint?" she argued. Jace lifted himself from the bed and put on a pair of pants. "I can go and get those items for you darling." He suggested. "How? How, Jace? You don't know what items I need or what books interest me. I couldn't even tell you because I don't know what they have." She argued lacing up her boots. Her lover rose from the bed and began walking towards her. "My darling, please don't be upset. Calm down, it will be all-" he began hesitating as something outside grabbed his attention. Clary turned to look at the sky as two streams of fire exploded. They were demons, just average demons but still demons. Her stomach sank, it seemed the king didn't give up on her after all. "Stay here Clarissa. I need to take care of this. They are much too close for comfort." He explained lacing up his pair of boots and throwing on a shirt. Clary stood silently watching him.

He grabbed his blade before turning to face her. "Stay here Clary. I want you safe." He commanded. He wasn't asking her anymore, he was telling her and it made her furious. He was treating her like a child and him, the over protective parent. It made her furious. He realized that she wasn't going to answer him and sighed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the cave entrance. "We will discuss this later." He yelled over his shoulder. Clary waited for him to disappear into the trees before grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows. To hell with him. She needed a walk. He wanted to go take care of demons than so be it but she needed air. She would be back before he even knew she was missing. It was a few hours before nightfall anyway. She had time. Clary turned and began marching in the opposite direction that her guardian had run off in. She huffed, still angry from this morning. After about an hour she finally felt her muscles relax. Hiking was doing her good and she was enjoying the fresh air. Doe had even come along to keep her company. After about thirty minutes Clary could sense that something was wrong. The forest was quiet and even her deer companion became frantic and scared.

She quietly made her way through the forest bidding Doe farewell. She climbed up a tree and began hopping from one branch to the other, not trusting herself on the ground any longer. After traveling a bit farther she heard something snap beneath her. She kneeled silently and looked down. Below her stood a guard, a Morgenstern royal guard. He was oblivious to her presence above but it was a mystery how he got here. She watched him quietly and followed him leaping from branch to branch as quietly as she could manage. There was a storm coming and she was thankful that the wind masked the sound of her landing. After a few moments, the man was greeted by another soldier and then another. Finally, the group became five and stopped before an abandoned cave. "His majesty will be delighted we got through." The biggest one spoke. He was wearing a star on his chest indicating his rank. "It is almost nightfall. Tomorrow is a new moon. We will attack tomorrow, lead the arm though and take the guardian by surprise." He added. One of the smaller guards replied. "How will we know where to find the wolf? He could be anywhere in this large forest. Even without his powers, he is still a large creature. It won't be easy to take him down." He responded. "Don't worry, the Prince has a plan. Our job is just to lead the flank and grab the girl when we find her." A familiar voice called. Clary recognized it as the man who had tried to seduce her when she was a prisoner. Clearly, he had lost his rank from the incident. Knowing the King's reputation it could just as easily have been his life. Valentine probably kept him alive because he was one of the few who knew what she looked like.

After a few minutes, they disappeared into the cave. No doubt to reunite with their unit. She quietly hopped down and inspected the entrance. It was a tunnel, no doubt the king had been busy digging below the wall. He probably had sent the demons to keep Jace distracted. He may not know that Jace was human but he knew that the guardian's powers were vacant during a new moon. Clary hissed looking up at the sky. She wished she hadn't sent Doe away. The deer could have gone and retrieved Jace. Taking a deep breath she decided to deal with the problem herself. She would show her lover that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She drew an arrow into her bow and began descending down the tunnel. It was quiet and musky. Clary was thankful for the flaming torches that lit the way. They were demon light and her heart suddenly longed for the familiar blue flames. She walked slowly taking in her surroundings every few minutes. Following along the path for some time she began to worry that this may not have been such a good idea when she heard a voice. "Who goes there?" it hissed. Clary froze listened intently. "Reveal yourself as a friend if you do not wish harm. The Prince gets rather grouchy if I eat his men." The voice continued. A demon, it was a demon. Her heart sunk. "Have it your way then." It spoke before a flame shot out and sent her flying back down the tunnel. The fire demon chuckled. Clary looked up in horror, it wasn't a normal seeker. This demon was a general like the one Jace and she had faced in the cave before. She looked up in a panic trying to rise to her feet. Her leg protested in pain as she limped backward.

"A girl? I wonder, are you the one the King seeks? I would get quite a reward if I turned you into the prince. Yes, many many corps and blood." It smiled. Clary gulped grabbing an arrow and letting it sink into the creatures chest. It hissed in pain but continued moving towards her. "Now, now don't panic. I won't hurt you…much." The general grinned before Clary sank another arrow into its chest. This one had more of an impact as the creature howled out in pain. "I take it you're the tunnel guard? Such a shame there is only one of you." She retorted loading up to take another shot. The general leaped forward landing on top of her. "One is all that is needed stupid girl!" it spat. Its flames that rose high did not burn her, not like the demons in Ignis. "Much too much fight in you but the smell, yes you smell so good. I can practically taste the magic flowing through your veins. One taste couldn't hurt." The creature decided. It lowered his fangs down into her arm. Clary screamed as the tunnel was illuminated by bright light, her light. The creature screeched falling back as the tunnel collapsed in on itself and the demon. Clary lay gasping for breath as the dirt and smoke cleared.

Looking up she saw that her magic had kept her part of the cave from crumbling. How it accomplished this she had no idea. She had longed to ask Magnus next time she saw him. To pull him away and speak privately. Something that Jace was preventing her from doing. Jace! By the angel Jace! She had been down here for hours and he must know she was missing by now. There was still a chance she could make it back in time. A small chance but she had hope. She lifted herself up from the ground, favoring her right leg. She felt sick and nauseous. It was only a matter of time until the cut on her leg and the bite on her arm became infected. She could feel the demon venom weakening her. She had been lucky she wasn't hit in the chest by her heart as Jace had been. She had a little time before it made it through her system. Not much time but some. She began half limping and half running back down the tunnel. After thirty minutes it had taken all of her energy to keep going. She had come in slowly, walking and taking her time. Now that she was rushing she seemed to be a bad idea. The more her heart rate increased, though, the faster the venom would penetrate her system.

Turning she finally saw something move. She sighed in relief when she saw Doe approach her. The deer must have followed her, keeping watch. She had probably waited patiently outside of the cave for her to return. "Think you can help Doe?" she asked winded. The deer kneeled as she hopped on top of her. Clary had never been so grateful for her small size as she was now. The deer walked briskly, while Clary struggled to stay conscious. She cursed her luck as soon as they exited the cave. The sky was dark and the full moon shone high above her. It was night and it had been a night for a while. She must have been in that cave longer than she had thought. Not only was she injured but she had lost her sense of where she was. Jace was going to be furious with her if he found out she had gone off trucking alone. Doe was growing tired under her weight. She lowered herself down next to a large tree. "Thank you, girl. Go and get help. I will try to find Jace." She whispered. The deep nodded and ran off quickly through the woods. Clary emptied her water container cleaning of the cut on her leg and the bite on her arm. Jace, how she wished he was here. She had cooled down and looking back with a clear head she realized she had overreacted. He had lived here longer than her and had every right to be cautious. After the horror, she had just witnessed she understood why he kept such a close eye on her. The center of the forest was very different than the outskirts. He protected her with his life and she threw it in his face. She owed him an apology if she made it through this.

She wasn't dead yet, though. First, she needed to get her bearings if she wanted to get back home. There was still a chance she could make it through this but only with Jace's help. Clary wrapped her bow around her back and began to climb the tree. Jace would surely be looking for her now and the best way to find him was to climb to the tree canopy. She grunted lifting herself up. Her body was weaker than normal due to the venom and growing weaker by the minute. Still, she trucked on climbing steadily up; branch by branch. Slow and steady. When she finally made it to the top she was out of breath and her chest felt like it would burst from her chest. She looked and found the ancient tree in the center of the forest some miles away. Too far to travel on her own. She looked down and saw the demon venom creeping up her leg. She was struggling to stay conscious. A ruffling of leaves alerted her to another's presence. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. She could sense him. "Jace." She called out with her mind. Sure enough, when she looked up she saw that he was not far from her. His back was towards her as he focused on a distant part of the forest. Looking around frantically for her. "Clarissa." He called out. She knew her voice was too weak to be heard over the wind; not that she had much breath to shout. She couldn't seem to muster enough strength to push her thoughts to him. What had seemed so easy before proved to be difficult as her mind fogged over. She wobbled and drifted in and out of consciousness. The adrenaline in her system alerted her that she needed to act fast. She chose a more direct way to get his attention. She unwrapped her bow from her back and slowly loaded an arrow. Her hands were shaky and she could feel her vision growing blurry once again. She decided to give a wide birth making sure not to hit him. Then she let the arrow go.

Jace's head turned around sharply as the arrow whizzed by him. Her shaky hands dropped the bow to the forest floor as she braced herself against the trunk for balance. She could feel his gaze and disapproval boring into her as he made his approach. Screw the fight, she needed him right now. She looked up and struggled to focus; his eyes becoming one gold blur. "Jace, please help." She whispered. She knew from the growl that he had heard her. She closed her eyes trying to stay focused on her grip on the tree. Her head swimming as she felt his snout sniffing her, examining her. He growled finally zeroing in on her leg. "What happened?" his voice yelled. He was angry, really angry but she couldn't focus on that now. "Demon venom." She whispered weakly. The low growl and sudden howl told her that he was upset. He had every right to be upset. She was the one who ran out after a silly argument and got into trouble. "I love you and I am so sor-." She tried to open her mouth to apologize but couldn't seem to get the rest of the words out. Then she was falling through the air. She braced herself for the impact that never came. The last thing she remembered where a pair of warm hands and bright blue eyes, then her world went black.

*******END**********

A/N: Again thank you for the reviews. It defiantly motivates me to write faster. J

The next chapter is called "Valentine's Plan" and will be filled with action.


	13. Valentine's Plan

**Chapter 13- Valentine's Plan**

"She might be out of it for the rest of the day but she should be fine. I stopped it before the venom reached her heart. That was a close one." A man's voice rang out through the fog in her head. "Thank you, Alec. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Another voice replied. This voice she would know anywhere. Jace, her handsome Jace. As if to confirm it Alec spoke. "Don't worry about it Jace. It is our fault that you are in this mess, to begin with. We owe you everything." Alec whispered. Silence fell for a moment before she heard them speak again. "I thought you would have brought her back to the wall by now. I was surprised to see her still here. When you sent that wolf with the note I had expected that you might need help but I didn't suspect it was with her. Seeing you with her now it is obvious why you haven't let her go." The older man whispered. Clary felt Jace's fingers running through her hair before softly brushing her lips. "That obvious huh?" Jace asked softly. "Ye,s but love isn't a bad thing Jace. Have you told her how you feel yet?" he asked. "Yes. We both have. Who would have thought I would find someone crazy enough to love me?That was actually why I sent you that note. Clary missed you guys so much that I wanted to surprise her by having you visit." he chuckled with no amusement. "You're a good man Jace and Clary is…special" Alec hesitated. Clary strained her ears struggling to hear what he would say next. "She is special but hard headed. What am I going to do with her Alec? I'm just trying to keep her safe and she runs off. She nearly got herself killed." The blonde sighed.

Clary's stomach sank. She had put her life at risk and worried her lover. What had she even gained from the entire experience? Some time, maybe a day or two? She was careless and stupid. "It is like she is the female version of you." Alec chuckled. She liked the sound of his laugh. She got the feeling Alec didn't laugh much. "Yes, I suppose she is and it is driving me crazy. Now I know how you felt worrying about me when we were growing up." Jace grunted bringing his hands up to his hair. Alec placed a comforting hand beside him. "You were always trying to be just like your father. King Valentine even took a liking to you. He had you sparing his son every day to better your swordsmanship." The blue-eyed man replied. Clary didn't know that the King favorited Jace. She knew his father was the Captain of his guard but the rest was news to her. "Yes, a fine addition to his little circle I was. Jonathan hated me and treated me like I was stealing his father away. Then after our parents planned the attack Valentine killed them, burned them to a crisp." Jace snorted. "But not you Jace. Valentine spared you and instead you ran. You came to warn us and saved our skins." Alec whispered. Clary's heart clenched. That was why Alec was so loyal to Jace. They were practically brothers after everything they had gone through together. A sob left Clary's lips as Jace's hand tightened in hers. "It's alright darling. You will be fine, I'm here now." She whispered kissing her lips lightly.

"You really are perfect for each other. I knew there was something different about her the moment I saw her that night you came to the village. She didn't hurt you and kept her word to a ten-year-old. There is a light in her and a kindness that makes her glow. Magnus said he could sense powerful magic within her. I don't even think she is even aware of it." Alec suggested standing up from his place by the bed. "She is aware of it now. Though it's source we are ignorant of. She is powerful Alec. She was able to heal me and destroy a pit of demons. She just needs to learn to control it. Do you think Magnus can assist her?" Jace asked. Clary's heart leaped at the thought. A chance to learn to control her power, she would jump at the chance. "Assuming you let us come and stop hogging her all to yourself, then yes. I suppose Magnus could help though I can't tell what extent his help will be. He must speak for himself on that matter." The man responded. Jace nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly. "I am still in awe. I never expected you to fall in love with her or with any women for that matter." Her friend chuckled.

"Neither did I and now that I have, things are even more complicated than they have ever been before. I can't keep her trapped in this forest forever. Us much as I want to. I also can't spend enough time with her now that the king's demons are attacking." He sighed. "What does the king want? He has never bothered with us before." Alec asked. Jace shook his head. "Her, they want her Alec. That is why I have been so paranoid." Jace argued. Clary's breath stalled. She had been right as she struggled to keep her eyes closed. Alec looked at his brother bewildered. "Why her? Clary told me herself that she was with a group of prisoners when she escaped. Why all the trouble for one girl?" he inquired. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I only know that when I killed the last few demons they were muttering something over and over again. 'forget the forest, take the girl' and then 'the king will reward' over and over again. I don't know why he wants her so badly. Clary told me that she had killed his pit of demons in Ignis but still this behavior seems obsessive. She has no idea; it is just as much as a mystery to her." He replied. "Agreed," Alec said as the room fell into silence. Deciding that they were not going to reveal any more information and unable to contain herself, Clary moved her body and slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she was out for but she needed to tell him about the tunnel. Time was of the essence. "Jace?" she whispered. She looked up and saw his golden eyes and long blonde hair looking down at her lovingly.

"Hello, little red riding hood. It is about time you woke up." He smiled. She heard movement to her side and turned to see Alec. "Alec, I've missed you so much! How are Magnus and Max?" she asked weakly. The young man smiled before shrugging. "Same old, same old. Magnus is still working on his potions and Max has been pulling pranks around the village left and right. You should come and visit them sometime." Clary's face frowned as her eyes went back to Jace clearly asking permission. Alec frowned realizing the reaction his words invoked too late. Jace sighed. "Well looks like I am being ganged up on here. Clary can visit the village just please make sure that she is safe. The last thing I need is for her to get hurt. You know if there is any trouble to be found she would find it." He sighed. "Hey! I didn't go looking for trouble those guards came out of nowhere!" she protested. Both boys looked down at her curiously. "Guards?" Alec asked. Clary nodded. "Jace, they are coming. Valentine dug a tunnel under the wall. I went to walk and cool down when I saw them. Guards were walking through the forest. I followed them to that cave by where you found me. They had dug it out." She explained breathlessly. Jace caressed her face softly. "And I take it you went down there?" he asked. Clary looked away and nodded.

"Clary!" Jace scolded. Alec placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I had to Jace. They were going to bring an army of soldiers and demons through that tunnel during the new moon. They knew you would be powerless to stop them." She argued. Alec looked at Jace. "She knows?" he asked curiously. Jace nodded looking at her sweetly. "My fiancée knows everything." He whispered. Alec's eyes grew wide. "I love him, Alec." She whispered. Jace lowered his face and kissed her softly. "You shouldn't have gone down there alone. You should have come and gotten me, Clarissa." He stated firmly. "I'm not weak Jace. I can hold my own." she protested lightly. Jace's eyes blazed with golden fury. He opened his mouth to speak but Clary quickly placed a finger against his lips. "But you are right. I should have come to you. I was reckless and ended up way in over my head. I scared you and almost lost my life. I love you and I won't do it again." She whispered. The furry in her lover's eyes melted away, replaced with love and admiration. "I don't think you're weak. I just love you and want to protect you. I'm sorry for smothering you." He replied against her lips. She returned his kiss losing herself in the warmth of his embrace. Stupid blonde strappingly handsome man and the power he wielded over her. It wasn't bad enough that he had guardian powers. No, he had to also have the power to make her weak at the knees and to kiss her into a bumbling idiot. Men!

"Well, I am going to leave you to love birds alone now. Take care of her Jace and I expect a visit, Clary." Alec waved clearly uncomfortable. Clary broke off the kiss forgetting that Alec was even there. "Wait!" she called. The young man halted. "Jace please listen to me. We need help." She begged. Jace frowned but nodded. "Alec, will you and Magnus come tomorrow night. I'll examine the tunnel this afternoon. I'll try to block it up for now. Buy us some time before the new moon." Jace announced. Clary cleared her throat at the boys looked at her. "I kind of already did that." She stated. Jace looked down at her curiously. "I took down the fire demon general and collapsed the cave. Though I don't know how long that will hold them." She continued. Alec took a step forward appraising her curiously. "How did you accomplish that with just a bow and arrow?" The tall brunette asked. Clary hesitated before another voice called out. "You used your magic, didn't you biscuit?" Magnus chimed in. Clary's face lit up as the warlock walked into the open door followed by Max. "Clary!" the small boy called rushing towards her. "Max!" she smiled sitting up. Jace shot Magnus a quick glare not wishing for Clary to exert herself. Max threw his arms around her. "I missed you so much, Clary!" the young boy cried. "Oh Max, I missed you too." She replied wrapping her arms around him. Jace frowned noticing the tears that brimmed his true loves eyes. He really had been over protective and selfish, he couldn't help but fell guilty.

"Gentle, Max." Alec scolded. Max let go of her, smiling brightly. He then turned and jumped into Jace's arms. "Jace!" he yelled. Clary giggled as the blonde warrior jumped in surprise. "Max, I have missed you, little buddy." He grinned. Max smiled brightly. "I've missed you too. Last time I saw you, you were burning down the village. I'm glad you're in a better mood. Have you been taking care of Clary?" he asked. Jace nodded sneaking a glance at the redhead. "I've been taking really good care of her buddy. Well, when she doesn't go running off." He added. Max frowned. "Oh, Clary you can't go running off. Alec says that Jace is super overprotective and gets mad easily." Max explained. Alec looked away as Jace shot him a look. Clary just giggled. "That is a pretty accurate description." She replied. Jace just frowned folding his arms over his chest. "Oh honey, don't be upset," Clary smiled kissing him on the cheek. Max's eyes grew wide. "Clary? You love Jace?" he asked curiously. Magnus's eyes appraised them as the redhead blushed lightly. "Yes, Max. I love Jace very much." She replied. She couldn't tell if the young boy was happy or disappointed. Max crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jace. "Okay, if it's Jace then I guess it's ok but if he does anything wrong I'll beat him up for you. Then you can marry me. If I'm still available." He replied. The three of them chuckled. "You got it Max!" she smiled.

The four of them sat down and discussed the logistics' of Valentine's attack. Magnus and Max were going to stay back with Clary while Alec and Jace went to investigate the tunnel. Jace leaned down and kissed her passionately before leaving. She wanted to strip his clothes off and make love to him right then and there. Remind him how much she loved him and apologize for running off. She now understood what Jace had meant by not wanting to invite guests. There was a charm to their secluded lifestyle and the freedom it provided. She resisted her urges and ended the heated kiss. "Okay, lovebirds," Alec called clearing his throat. "Thank you, Alec, for everything." She whispered. The man nodded before Jace and Alec left the cave. It was a short journey and they reached their destination within an hour. It made Jace nervous at how close the tunnel was to the tree. He had left Clary there many a night to fight demons, trusting that she would be safe. He couldn't have been more wrong. "Come Jace. We don't have much time." Alec called out from in front of him. Jace nodded and followed. "Take to the trees Alec. Your bow would do better there if we are ambushed." The golden guardian commanded. Alec leaped forward scaling the tree before quickly balancing himself on one of its many branches. Jace had forgotten how fast his friend was. It brought a smile to his face as the pair trucked on.

They found the cave easily enough but they were not alone. The pair could hear voices shouting and moving the boulders around. "They are trying to clear the tunnel," Alec whispered. Jace nodded in agreement. New moons had always brought him joy, content that he could remain human for one night. He would spend it going to the village, seeing his brothers, drinking to his merriment and often finding company in a random women for the night. Now that he had Clarissa those few nights meant something different entirely. They meant a night making love to her, holding him in his arms and talking for hours before finally falling asleep in each others embrace. His heart belonged to her as it always would. Just like his fathers and belonged to his first wife's before she died from a cursed sickness the demon army brought with them. Jace supposed that is why his father hated the king and acted against him in the end. His father cared for his mother Celene but she never had his heart. He tried to do what was best for her, Jace understood that now. The king insisted he remarry, set up the marriage himself. Jace's father's hands were tied and when he was born even more so. He pitied his father having to remarry and move on without being able to grieve for his true love. His father once told him the Herondale men wore their hearts on their sleeves. They loved without care and once they found their soulmate, they would never be complete without them. Clary was his soulmate. He knew it the moment he laid eyes on her. The guardian had been in a daze, going through the motions of life day after day until she came. He finally woke up from a horrid dream to find her standing there.

Jace concentrated on the blue flames in his palm. "Do you think that wise?" Alec asked. "Yes. We need more time. If they attack tonight, we will be powerless. Even a day will help greatly." Jace responded sending the flames shooting out of his hand and deep into the cave. There was a loud shout before the tunnel vibrated and more rocks came tumbling down. Jace took too fingers to his lips and whistled. Within moments a pack of wolves surrounded him. "Two of you keep guard here. Run and alert me immediately if you see anything stir from the tunnel. The rest I want you to scour the forests in search of any more tunnels the king might have constructed." Jace commanded. The wolves bowed their heads and were off, save the two who sat down looking at the cave intently. Alec jumped down from the trees and smiled. "Being the forest guardian does have its benefits." He teased. Jace smirked. "Yes, yes it does. Now let's return to the others. It will be nightfall soon." He replied.

Back at the center of the forest, Max had decided he wanted to try his hand at fishing. Magnus and Clary watched him fish in the lake shore from the cave entrance. The sun would be setting in a few hours and she looked at the sky worriedly. "It seems things have worked out well for you, my darling." The warlock spoke pouring a cup of tea. Clary smiled sweetly offering a polite thank you. "I've never seen Jace so happy and you are practically glowing yourself. The sex must be pretty good." He finished. Clary choked on the tea she had just begun sipping. Leave it to Magnus and make her blush and choke at the same time. "Magnus!" she scolded. He smirked at her relaxing back against the rock. "I'm sorry biscuit, I couldn't help myself." He smiled crossing his legs. She rolled her eyes. Thinking over the words she wished to speak next. She wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of magic.

"I sense you want to talk about something. I assume your powers?" he asked. Clary nodded. "I have this power and I don't know how to control it. There is this light in me that comes out randomly. It healed Jace was he was dying and it made that demon explode. I just wish I could control it." She explained. Magnus studied her glancing at the necklace around her neck. "It was a light you say?" he questioned. Clary nodded. She looked down at her necklace curiously. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "It was my mothers. She always wore it and when she died I took it to remember her by." She whispered. "Do you, do you think it means something?" she asked. Magnus tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps. It looks to be a key. It reminds me of the lost Fairchild kingdom. It was said that they possessed powers over light. Much like the Morgenstern royal family is said to possess dark powers. Perhaps your mother was a priestess or something? Many fled for their lives after the war. It would explain why the king is after you." He suggested. Clary played with her key curiously. "Maybe? My mother never mentioned magic before though. No tricks, incantations, nothing. She technically never even gave me this necklace. I took it off her body when she died." She whispered solemnly. Magnus looked away, lost in thought. "You might just be gifted then. Magic does manifest itself randomly sometimes. Though the amount of power you possess makes me think otherwise." He suggested.

"Light and magic manifest themselves in different ways. See." He gestured to the blue-green flames in his hands. "Green is very common relying on the elements. Red the color of fire is often linked with darkness. The King's magic appears in black and red flames. Blue flames as Jace uses are exceptionally rare and are spiritual in nature." He explained. Clary listened intently. "But my magic is white. There is no other color." She replied. Magnus looked at her with concern. "Yes and that is what worries me. White is pure angelic magic. Very, very few were able to wield it. Even in the days of the days of the Fairchild Reign." He replied. "What happened to the Fairchild kingdom?" she asked. "The books don't mention it very much besides stating that the King waged war against them and won." The redhead begged. Magnus sighed. "Valentine destroyed it, he did. He waged war against them, slaughtering the royal family and the entire priesthood. Many warlocks and witches died in that war. It is a big reason why the few warlocks and witches left hate the crown." The warlock explained. "Why did the king attack them?" she asked. The warlock looked away solemnly standing up. "Darkness is attracted to the light, just like a moth to a flame. Even monsters fall in love, Clarissa."


	14. The King's Secret Weapon

**Chapter 14 - The King's Secret Weapon**

It was nightfall before the boys returned. Clary's heart leapt in her chest when her eyes finally landed on her golden warrior. "I was worried about both of you. With no moon and the guards out there, I thought you might get hurt." She yelled rushing forward and jumping into Jace's arms. She wrapped her arms around him warmly embracing him. Jace smiled. He was overjoyed that she was safe and back to normal. "It's not so fun being the one worried, is it?" he teased. She shot him a glare as he chuckled. Leave it to her guardian to take a jab at her. The others looked on with a smile as she kissed the blonde softly on the lips. Finally, Alec cleared his throat to get their attention. The lovebirds looked at the dark brunette in understanding before breaking apart. "Come inside. We have much to discuss." The golden warrior announced walking towards the cave. The other's followed suit. The sun had nearly set and it would be dark soon, very dark.

Entering the cave Jace and the other took seats around the small table. "To begin, Clary if you ever take on an army of soldiers and a fire general alone again, I will die you to the bed and never give you reign of the forest again." She scolded. She stopped herself from smiling at the thought of being tied to the bed for her lover to do what he wished with her. She doubted his imprisonment would be erotic or fun for that matter. "Yes, and I'm sorry." She replied meeting his gaze. The blonde nodded and moved on. "Alec and I did, in fact, find a tunnel. They were digging through the rubble but I doubt they will get through it all tonight. Alec and I made sure of that. None of my wolves have found any more tunnels and two are keeping an eye on the current one. That doesn't mean that there isn't any, though. This is serious. The king is serious. If he gets through I might not be enough to stop him." Jace explained. She could tell how the admission had hurt him. Jace was powerful in his own right but the King had more years of practice. Without the wall as a defense, they would have been found out a long time ago.

"So, what is the plan then?" Magnus asked as Max crawled into Clary's lap. "Simple. We wait, hold them off for tonight. Once the moon returns tomorrow night I will obliterate the tunnels and any of Valentine's scum that gets through." Jace replied. "That seems rather simple," Max said. "A little too simple," Clary added. "Jace, I know you are powerful but we alone are no match for the king. Shouldn't we warn the village just in case?" she asked. Jace shook his head. "There is no need to create unease. They will be fine. I've got this darling." He smiled. Clary swore his ego would be the death of him one day. "Biscuit has a point, Jace. Not that I don't have faith in you but this is an army and demons we are talking about, inside the wall. Things could get ugly quickly. They deserve a notice in case things get out of hand." Alec added. Jace continued to shake his head. "I'm the leader and I'm telling you that it is better that we don't tell them." He huffed. The others frowned sending glances at each other. They disagreed but none were willing to fight with Jace about it. Instead, they would just do their best to ensure that everything ran smoothly.

Magnus, Max, and Alec would stay with them that night and the next. Alec was going to go assist Jace tomorrow while Magnus stayed behind with Clary to keep Max safe. Clary was annoyed at being kept behind as was Magnus. Surely they could be of more help than that. Still, it was Jace's plan and they adhered to it. Max fell asleep in a bundle of covers by the fire cuddled up with Alec. Magnus was outside the cave entrance keeping the first watch. Jace pulled the small redhead into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much that it hurts sometimes." He whispered. "Why would it hurt?" she asked curiously. He let out a deep breath before shifting her against his chest. "Because I think of how much it would hurt if anything were to happen to you. I don't know if I could live in a world without you in it Clary." He replied sadly. She leaned up and brought her hand up to caress his face. "Don't think of it that way Jace. Just focus on being happy right now, in the moment." She replied. He melted against her touch. Closing his eyes relaxed. "I know but it still crosses my mind. Valentine is out there somewhere and he wants you. I doubt his plans include anything pleasant Clarissa. I, I can't let him get his hands on you. I won't let him touch you." He argued. "And he isn't Jace but you can't do this on your own. Let us help you." She begged.

His golden eyes looked down at her sternly. "Everything will be fine darling. I will take care of this, I have the power. I will make them wish they never dug that tunnel." He grunted. The small women nuzzled her face into his chest, hiding her frown. She wished that he would listen. He was greatly underestimating the king and that was a mistake. She just hoped it was a mistake that could be overcome and not prove to be fatal. She thought about Jace's words. She didn't know if she could live in a world without him either. She loved him so much that sometimes she thought her heart would burst. She kissed the star shaped birthmark on his shoulder before moving onto the light scars that covered most of his body. Some women would turn away and be disgusted by such marks. Not Clary, though, she knew those marks were a part of him. They made up who he was and who he would come to be. She loved him all the more for them. "I love you too. Get some sleep, Red. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

The army had not attacked last night as Jace promised but there was something terribly wrong when they awoke the next morning. The first indicator that something was amiss was Doe. The beautiful deer had entered the cave and nudged her awake. Clary's eyes had opened slowly taking in the scene before her. Max was still fast asleep now with Magnus nestled in the large pile of covers beside the now blazing fire. Jace was out of site, probably getting breakfast with Alec. At least she hoped so, though her gut told her otherwise. She sat up drawing Magnus's attention. The man began to yawn and stretch. Clary looked at the deer beside her with worry. "Doe? What are you doing here?" she asked. The deer's dark eyes suddenly looked outside where smoke from a fire could be seen. Magnus's attention shot to her as she stood up rushing towards the entrance.

The forest was silent as she watched fires burn all around. They were not the blue flamed fires her beloved used. No, these were settlement fires. The kind the guards had made when she was a prisoner of the king. At her feet, standing alert and slightly bloody were the wolves. At least a dozen guarded the cave entrance. Jace had told her that none returned. Either he lied or they didn't alert him until daybreak. This, this was bad. Very, very bad! "Magnus!" she called over her shoulder. The warlock hearing the terror in her voice rushed forward taking in the scene. "Clarissa, where are Jace and Alec?" he whispered. His usual calm witty demeanor gone. Her silence told him exactly where she thought they were. "Clary, what's going on?" Max asked sitting up. The redhead looked at the boy pleadingly. "Max wake up, throw water on your face and hurry here." She whispered. "But- "he argued. "Now!" Clary urged. Max got up quickly doing as he was told.

Outside in the forest, the boys were making their way to the big tunnel. "I think this is a bad idea," Alec whispered. "You said that already." Jace snapped. "Seemed worth repeating." His friend replied back. Jace rolled his eyes. He knew that was a bad idea but it was the only plan they had. "Come on Alec, when have I ever been wrong?" the blonde asked. The archer above looked down lost in thought for a moment before counting on his fingers. "That time in Idris, when we were in the armory, doesn't count." Jace huffed. A sound finally engulfed their ears as a flock of birds flew away scared overhead. Jace brought a finger to his lips indicating silence as the two men followed the noise. After a few moments, they hid in a set of bushes as a squad of men brushed passed them speaking in hushed voices. "We have until nightfall to find the girl. After that, it will be more difficult once the demons come." A guard spoke. A few nodded their heads but most remained quiet. "This forest gives me the creeps. It is so quiet and dead." Another man whispered. Jace scowled. The forest was dead because of them. He needed to stop them before they got ahold of Clary. The path that they were taking led directly to the center of the forest where she, Magnus and Max lay sleeping. He didn't wake them when he saw the smoke and the wolves returned with less than thrilling news. He woke Alec and the two of them went off to fix the problem leaving the wolves to guard their loved ones. Alec protested vigorously but Jace insisted. The blonde stepped forward and accidently snapped a twig.

The men turned around as Jace cursed under his breath. Alec let an arrow go landing it in one of the men's chests. "Attack!" the Captain yelled. Jace sent flames at the men as he jumped out and engaged one of them with a sword. The poor soul didn't have a chance. Jace had been trained in swordplay since he was three and by the king himself. Valentine had taken a liking to his King's guard's son and had him trained alongside his own son. Slashing him down the side Jace moved onto the next one. Alec was proving to be just as effective shooting down the others. Soon the men, all but one lay dead at their feet. Jace took the youngest man and picked him up. "I'll give you a choice. You can tell me your plan and live or you can join your brothers?" he hissed. The guard struggled in his grip but met his gaze firmly. "They are not my brothers. They rape, pillage and steal. They are men without honor." He hissed. Jace rose an eyebrow in amusement. "So is your king." He stated plainly. The guard reluctantly nodded. "They want the girl. The small little petite thing with freckles. I was in the group of guards that was taking her to see the king. She can attest to the fact that I helped her escape. The head Captain was Malachi and if you knew the man you would applaud me for sparing your friend that." The guard huffed. "I take it that is why Valentine sent you on this little search party then. You know what she looks like?" Jace sat still angry at how close his love came to being deflowered by some twisted gutter scum. "Yes, but in truth, I was hoping to warn her. That girl doesn't deserve what Malachi has planned for her." He stated.

Alec jumped down the tree and eyed the man suspiciously. "I thought the crown wanted her." He asked. "The King does want her but that doesn't mean Malachi won't have his fun all the same. The way I see it if the crown and he want her so bad then it is probably in the people's best interests that neither of them gets their hands on her." The guard replied. "What is your name guard?" Alec asked appraising the young warrior. "Mark, Mark Blackthorn." He replied. "I thought you looked familiar." A small voice rang out from above them. The three men looked up to see Clary kneeling down from the trees. Jace's fist tightened on the man as Clary leapt down. "What are you doing here?" Jace hissed. She looked him in the eye firmly, crossing her arms. "Stopping you from killing a potential ally. The Blackthorns are my friends. I grew up with Julian and Emma before Imogene took me in. They even helped Isabelle, Simon and I kill the pit of demons." She huffed. Mark smiled sweetly at her. It was clear that Jace didn't appreciate how the man eyed his fiancée and let him fall harshly to the ground. Clary shot him another cold glare before the poor man lifted himself up. "How are the Blackthorns?" she asked. Mark shrugged.

"I don't rightly know. King Valentine wasn't happy with how things were going in Ignis way before you interfered. He was angry at my father for not handing over Jocelyn when he found her. He couldn't risk a public revolt so he took his first son, me. Made me some lowly guard in his force. It hurt but I found out pretty quickly that the guards had little love for their king. After that, it was easy to sneak information through." Mark explained. He then turned towards Jace and Alec. "I even helped smuggle information to your parents when they assisted the Lovelace kingdom when they attacked." He supplied. Clary's eyes grew wide. "Your parents helped the attack?" Clary gasped cover her mouth. Alec grunted crossing his arms. "That they did. They kept it from my sister and Max but Jace and I found out. They swore us to secrecy." Alec replied. "I'm sorry that the attack failed but I am happy to see that you got out safely. The king believes you all to be dead." He replied. "Well, the Herondale and Lightwood lines continue. At least on the male side." Alec grunted. "And the female side," Clary added looking into the man's bright blue eyes. Alec looked at her curiously before she sighed. "I have met to tell you but yesterday didn't seem an appropriate time. Isabelle your sister is alive. Imogene took her in after the attack. We lived together for the last few years. She is the Isabelle that helped me take down the fire demons. She is alive Alec." Clary explained. The look on the young man's face turned from joy to anguish. "She wasn't caught like you were, was she?" he asked. Clary shook her head. "To be honest I don't know. I know she wasn't there when they took me but I have no idea where she is." The redhead replied looking back to Mark.

The blonde man nodded. "No, she escaped. They never learned she had a part in the attack. Where she is, though, is a mystery. Lady Imogene is frantic with worry and has said that she might have been abducted or run away. No one has seen her or your friend Simon since. My father is looking vigorously." he replied. Clary took in a deep breath and nodded. "While this is all amusing we have more important things to deal with. What is Valentine's plan and why does he want Clary?" Jace asked taking a tentative step to the side. Attempting to be closer to the lady in question. The blonde guard looked up at them, his multicolored eyes filled with conflict. "I honestly have no idea why he wants Clary. Even my father wouldn't tell me why he was protecting Jocelyn. Suffice it to say that whatever it is, it can't be good." He spoke looking at the small redhead. "You can't honestly expect us to believe that you have no idea why the king wants her?" Jace snorted. Mark grinned coldly. "I have my suspicions and so do the guards but nothing concrete. I would say to ask the prince or the king yourselves but I rather hope that meeting doesn't take place." He remarked. Magnus snorted taking a stance next to Alec. "Magnus, what are you doing here? Where is Max?" Alec said surprised. The warlock shot his husband a dirty look. "Safe in the village. The Truebloods are watching him while gathering arms. It seems this situation has gotten out of hand. Just as I predicted." He spat. Clary had never seen Magnus mad before. She supposed it didn't happen often and most certainly not against Alec. "What do the guards think? I am curious what rumors are flying around." He started looking at Mark. The guard shrugged. "They think she is the love child of the King and a mistress." He smiled. Clary almost swallowed a bug taking in a breath of surprise.

"Do you think that is true?" Jace asked. Mark just laughed. "No. The timing doesn't fit and she looks nothing like him. It also doesn't make sense. The king has a proper heir. There is no need to go after any of his bastards. Even if he had an interest in her mother there would be even less desire to find a half royal daughter. Son, maybe if Jonathan felt threatened but a daughter most certainly not." He replied nonchalantly. "Mother never spoke of my father but she did tell me that he loved me dearly. He tried to protect us before Valentine killed him." Clary whispered with sadness. Magnus and Mark studied her with renewed curiosity. The warlock met his gaze for a moment. In that moment they came to an understanding, both concluding that now was not the time to speak of it. Alec examined the pair's exchange closely not liking the easy and intimate way his husband was able to communicate with this stranger. "What is the kings plan then?" Alec asked abruptly bringing attention back to the problem at hand. Mark sighed. "Malachi has search parties throughout the forest trying to find you, Clary. He is hoping to find you and take you prisoner before sunset. He knows then that is when your guardian or sorts; whatever you call it, comes. Then he plans to unleash his demon and secret weapon. What the weapon itself is I am unsure but I know it is demon related. The king saw the weapon personally." He explained. Jace cursed under his breath tightening his fists. Clary leaned forward and gently took his hand in hers. The guard watched the display taking note of the intimate way they interacted together.

"Whatever this guardian thing is, it does not match for the king. Malachi is going to send rows and rows of men to kill it. If it gets through the men, it will be stopped by the demons before it even reaches the weapon. The best thing to do is run." Mark suggested. "I can get you out through one of the vacant tunnels. One collapsed yesterday and is not in use. We can break through and escape. It's your only chance. "No. We stay and fight." Jace spoke up. The others looked at him. "I can't just abandon these people. Take Clary and the others but I can't and I don' leave the villagers here to be slaughtered. Don't even argue with me Mark. You and I both know that is exactly what the king will do when he doesn't get his way." He scowled running his hands through his hair. They stood silently before Clary took a step forward. "Jace is right. We stay and fight." She announced meeting each of their gazes. "We have come too far not to. Think of the villagers and Max. If we can destroy this weapon we have a chance. Can you take us to this weapon Mark?" she asked. The blonde guard looked at her. "I might be able to but it would be pointless. I doubt a couple of humans are strong enough to defeat it." He surmised. Clary grinned. "Get us to the weapon and we'll handle that problem. You can say that we have a secret weapon," she smiled eyeing Jace who was now staring at her with blazing golden eyes. "I agree. It is our only chance. Let's do it." He announced. The others looked at Alec who looked hesitant before nodding. "What the hell. I've heard crazier plans." He relented. Mark nodded. "Okay then, let's get you to the weapon." He replied. "And how do you intend to do that?" Alec asked. Mark smiled. "By taking you as my prisoners and back to the main camp." He replied throwing Jace a pair of iron shackles. "At least he is honest, though a bit blunt like you." Clary laughed looking at Jace. Mark just shrugged. "Why lie?" he asked.


	15. Sacrifices

**Chapter 15 - Sacrifices**

Jace struggled against the silver shackles pressing into his wrists. They had agreed to go along with Marks plan. It seemed to work as the man with pointy ears led Alec and him through the camp. The main camp was big and filled with soldiers. Jace looked around at the men who were mostly boys. There was no mistaking the sad solemn look in their eyes. Most looked lifeless. He supposed that was a repercussion of serving a mad man. "What's wrong boy? Worried you won't be able to warn your precious guardian in time?" Mark mocked loudly as he led his 'prisoners' through the main base camp. Jace granted his teeth and resisted the painful growing and tugging of his body. The sun would be setting in only a few moments and they were almost in the center of the guard's camp. His gritted his teeth looking around but the grand secret weapon was nowhere in sight. He hoped for Mark's sake that he had not tricked them. After all the poor boy didn't know about Jace and he would hate to have to rip the soldier to pieces.

Jace grunted as he followed the man along. It was a calculated risk coming here. He didn't dare allow Clary to come. He was upset enough with the fact that she left the safety of the ancient tree. He had power but it was only the power given to him by the Great Spirit. The ancient tree grew from the touch of the Great Spirit and it would protect his love. However, there was little he could do to convince Clarissa to do anything. She was stubborn and brave. She had courage and stood up for what she believed in. It was one of the things he treasured about her. So, he relented and allowed her to stay back with Magnus to set up the traps. They agreed to stay hidden the trees of the canopy and out of sight. He even made Magnus swear to protect her. Not that he didn't think the warlock wouldn't protect her. He just wanted to hear him say the words. He could care less about the cold glare that Magnus gave him. Jace couldn't help but be worried. She was the love of his life. If anything happened to his lover, he would burn everything to the ground. He doubted he would be able to see much beyond his grief and doubted the mission would be successful if he was out of commission.

So, it was decided. Magnus and Clary had decided to plant explosives around the outskirts as Jace and Alec were led into the camp like trapped dogs. The bombs were set to go off once the guards began to march into the trees. Magnus would then work with Clary and by then a freed Alec, to destroy the demons. Jace's target was the weapon. Once that was taken out it would be a blood bath from there. He would destroy all that tried to harm the peace of the forest and his loved ones. Death wasn't something he enjoyed partaking in but the fact that the forces leading the charge belonged to the man who murdered his parents made revenge tempting. Mark continued to lead a chained Jace and Alec through the camp towards the wide tunnel when they were stopped. "What do we have here?" A man asked. By the looks of him, Jace guessed it was a captain or high ranking man of sorts. Mark didn't flinch, though. "Taking these men to see Malachi, they are prisoners." He replied. The captain looked over at the men and scoffed. Malachi is busy with the weapon, take them to the pit as you have been instructed. Mark didn't move but stayed firm. "These are not just any prisoners. They were with the girl that we seek. I believe he would find them useful and time is running out. So unless you would like me to tell Malachi that his captain kept two captives from him, captives who knew the whereabouts of the girl he seeks then I suggest you move aside." Mark said sternly.

The man begrudgingly stepped aside, muttering something under his breath. Mark didn't seem to care less and the continued to make his way to the center. The trio watched as soldiers marking in ranks descended into the forest. "Hurry. I can't last much longer." Jace hissed. Mark rolled his eyes. "You need to be patient, Idris wasn't built in a day." He retorted. Alec looked at his brother weakly. "It's not patience that Jace needs. The sun is setting. Damn it, we're out of time." Alec replied breaking open the loose shackle. "The tunnel is over there what are you-" Mark began but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jace on the ground cradling his body. Alec pulled him away swiftly as they watched in Jace in horror. The golden man's body stretched, grew before vanishing leaving in instead a giant white wolf. "Holy shit! Is Jace the guardian? You could have warned me." Mark snapped at Alec. The man rolled his eyes while taking out his bow and drawing an arrow. A group of guards screamed at the wolf. They were about to attack when a loud boom shook the ground. Their plan had worked! Explosions could be heard in the distance as the muffled sounds of guards screaming got louder and louder. "Fools!" the wolf howled sending blue flames out and engulfing the remaining soldiers. He was going to make them pay for attacking his home, hurting his creatures and threatening the women loved. He would die before he let any of them lay a finger on his Clary.

The sky grew dark as the stench of burnt flesh filled the air. The gang looked up to see the sky darken as hordes of demons littered the air above. A flock of them flew down, surrounding Jace as Alec and Mark struggled to cut them down. Jace felt the sting of their hellish fire singe his fur but he didn't care. He was too lost in the euphoria of battle to notice such small wounds. The guardian slashed at them with his claws and shredded them with his teeth. Black blood oozed from lips out of his jaw as the finished the last one. The rest continued flying towards the center of the forest as if they were pulled by some invisible force. "Where is the weapon?" Jace asked casting his golden eyes down on Mark. The poor man was covered in demon blood but didn't seem to be wounded. "I don't know. I sware I was told it would be here." He huffed. At that moment a women's scream resonated through the trees. The hairs on the Jace's neck rose as he recognized the voice immediately. "Clary!" he howled.

The women in question was far away from the others. She lay flat on the ground in the grassy meadow at the center of the forest. Blood trickled down the side of her head blending into her crimson hair. It was where she had been hit during her retreat. Her vision was blurry but she still managed to scream. Grasping the small redhead struggled against Malachi who now lay on top of her. His hands dug into her wrists as his heavy body made it difficult for her to breathe. Magnus was probably still somewhere in the forest, fighting off the demon ambush. She doubted he could come but she had to try. She screamed again but was cut off by a jab to her stomach. It was clear Magnus wasn't coming. The two of them had been separated after the first explosion. Once Clary had seen Malachi she ran. By then was too late, though. A demon trailed her and burnt her ankle before she could strike it down. The captain had seen her and went in pursuit. Malachi was fast, faster than normal; almost inhumanly so. Either Mark was wrong or lied to them because there were more than guards standing after the explosion went off. There were demons filling the sky now littering the air as far as she could see. They seemed to be molding together creating a giant crimson ball of fire. Things were bad, very bad she thought trying to kick the man off of her.

"I finally found you, my pet. It seems you have matured quite nicely since our last meeting. Surely you remember the tent when you hit me upside the head. That wasn't a very nice thing to do." He snickered. Still, you are even more beautiful than I remember. I wonder if you are still innocent." He smiled wickedly leaning down and taking in the scent of her hair. The man was mad. Even if he did win the battle, King Valentine would probably kill him for hurting her. "You're a sick son of a bitch! Now get off of me!" she yelled. "Oh Clarissa, if only you knew how 'sick' I really was. You would surely give up fighting in an attempt to secure any sense of my mercy." He grinned. She looked at him oddly. "How do you know my name?" she gasped desperately trying to take more oxygen into her lungs. It also was an attempt to distract him, buy her some time before Jace and the others arrived. Malachi just stared at her with dark amusement. "I'll tell you later after I've had my fun with you. The king is insistent on having you but I want my turn first. I owe you for making me into a laughing stock. The king almost fed me, his most trusted lieutenant, to the demons when he found out I had let you escape. Oh, yes my punishment for you would make the prince shiver. That is later, though, right now I just want to taste you." He whispered running his hands up to caress her chest.

"I'll tell him what you did to me instead of turning me over." She snapped fighting back to urge to cry. The twisted man smiled. "Oh, I doubt he would believe anything you said. No, you have slipped through his fingers for long enough. He will think you are lying to save your own skin, now shut up. I am going to enjoy stealing your virtue." He grinned. That was enough to send adrenalin pumping through her system. He shot forward and head butted the man in the face. Malachi screamed as a snap told her that she had broken his nose. "You bitch!" he hissed before slapping her across the face. Clary's vision faded as a loud growl emitted from above. Malachi didn't have a chance to react before Jace's jaws engulfed him. The man screamed as fangs pierced his flesh. She could hear the snapping of the man's bones as he cried out in agony. She looked up and thanked her lucky stars. "Jace." She whispered trying to fight off the dizziness. Being able to breath seemed to help the earth from spinning. There was another miserable groan before Jace threw the man's body into the lake. Clary watched as it never resurfaced.

"Are you alright?" her lover's voice resonated in her mind. The small redhead got to her feet, wiping the blood from her face. "I'll be fine; we have more pressing matters to deal with. Did you find the weapon?" she begged leaning against his paw. He shook his head as his eyes grazed over her body looking for any other injury that might have previously gone unnoticed. "Jace, really I'm fine now. I promise." She whispered. Though she knew it was useless. The man wouldn't believe she was okay until she lay bare with him in bed, allowing him to examine every inch of her. She pointed up towards the sky. "You can communicate with the boys. Tell them to go to the village. Someone needs to defend the people while we look for the weapon." She announced locking eyes with him. "We will do no such thing. I refuse to allow you to put yourself in any more danger." He scolded. The redhead rolled her eyes. "You have a choice. I'm either staying with you to disable this weapon or going to the village to fight demons. Decide now because I will be damned if I sit waiting around while the world burns down around us, Jace." She said sternly folding her arms across her torso. Jace could tell by her body language and the tone of her voice that she was serious. "I'll tell the others." He relented. Clary knew that her lover wouldn't let her out of his sight. She watched the sky in horror before Jace spoke again. "They are alright and are heading to the village. Now what of the weapon?" he inquired. "I think..." she began gesturing above. "I think the demons are the weapon." She whispered.

As she spoke the fire took shape into a creature. It looked like a chimera, a giant Lion with a serpent for a back. Its body was made of ash as demon fire burned under its skin. Its eyes were soulless pits and its mouth spat flames into the already heated air. It had appeared so suddenly that the couple had no time to react. The flames that spooled from his mouth raced down onto them. Jace jumped forward taking on the attack as his body shielded her. "Jace!" she screamed. The flames died and the creature hissed. Clary looked up as smoke streamed from her guardian's flesh. "Run Clary, head for the trees." He commanded. Clary shook her head. "Now!" Jace screamed lunging forward. The small redhead watched on as the creature's bodies collided. She ran for the trees as he commanded, hiding in the thick leaves. The creature paid her no mind. It was too content in battling with her lover to notice her absence. The giant fire creature hissed once again, engulfing Jace's body in flames but this time, he was ready. The giant wolf howled out sending sparks of blue flames into the sky. The red demonic flames flashed against Jace's blazing blue.

She blinked rubbing her eyes as the victory was short lived. Blue flames danced against the red but were quickly becoming swallowed up. Jace's power grew weaker and weaker until the blue was all but gone. He was losing, she thought as her stomach dropped. Jace howled in pain as his body fell to the ground. The chimera roared in victory as it stood over him. Clary was frozen, hiding in the trees as she looked on hopelessly. She felt like a coward but she knew that this was a fight she couldn't win. She would die attempting. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched the creatures tail whip through the air. She screamed as it shot down spearing the guardian in the chest. "No!" she screamed. She covered her mouth in shock. After a moment the creatures tail shot out. It seemed to take little interest in the wolf bleed on the ground. She held in her cries not wanting to alert the demon to her presence. A flock of birds erupted from the trees. They obviously sensed danger or maybe they knew their guardian was no more. Either way, the fled to the sky flying away to find refuge elsewhere. Another eerie, dark, silence entrapped the forest. The last had been with a sense of fear but this one held an air of sadness. The creature flicked its tail, giving Jace one last parting glance before it began walking away towards the village.

Clarissa waited until the creature was safely far enough away before moving. She rushed forward through the trees landing on the grass next to the bleeding wolf. Jace lay motionless on the ground and her heart broke at the sight of him. The helpless look on his face and the amount of blood made her want to vomit. Tears fell down her cheeks as she placed her hands on his wet sticky body. The guardian's white fur began to fade as the wolf's body receded leaving her naked loving laying before her. Jace was bleeding from a deep wound in his chest but he was breathing. Small little gasps of breath gave her hope as he clung to life. "Jace." She sobbed pulling her into his arms. "Please, please." She cried. "Don't leave me, Jace. I, I can't bear to live in a world without you in it." She cried kissing him. Damn it all. Why couldn't she conjure her powers on a whelm? She was able to do it before. She concentrated with all of her might. "Please, I love you. I love you so much." She whispered bringing her shaking lips to his once more. His blood soiled her dress and his lips were cold. "I love you, Jace. I love you smile and your stupid egotistical comments. I love the way you laugh and the way your calloused hands feel against my bare skin." She cried.

"I love the way you hold me at night and kiss my nightmares away." She whispered kissing his cold lips again softly. "I love you Jonathan William Herondale and I don't want to live a day in a world without you in it." She begged kissing him once more. Finally, finally, she could feel her light. The power warmed her chest and spread to her fingertips before pouring into the lifeless man cradled in her arms. The gap in his chest began to close slowly. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker. This was taking more energy out of her than before. She had grown so weak that she had to break away. She looked down gasping for air, trying to steady herself. Jace was still unconscious in her arms. Many of his injuries had been healed but the hole. The hole, although smaller was still lay open and bleeding in his chest. It would cost her all of her magic to heal him. Even then it might not be enough to save him. She needed another way, something more powerful than her light. Looking around frantically her eyes landed on the moon. It's light reflected brightly in the lake water. Jace had always said he woke up in the lake. Maybe that was the source of the forest spirits magic.

The forest spirit gave power to Jace. Surely it was strong enough to save his life? She hoped she had healed him to the point that he could be saved. Clary knew that he was beyond the reach of any mortal drugs or magic. Maybe, just maybe the spirit would help. Jace had once told her that the forest always had a guardian. The current guardian lay defeated and near death at the hands of a demon, not a mortal. There was no one to take his place. So, maybe the Great Spirit would be up for a negotiation. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her remaining strength and pulled Jace's body slowly into the water. The water was cold and muggy. He became lighter the deeper she pulled. Cradling his head and chest above the water, she brought him to the center. She knew what she had to do, she just hoped it would work. Looking down at Jace's golden mane now stained with blood she sobbed. He was dying. It this didn't work it was over. She would never see him smile, laugh or speak again. She would never feel the pleasure of his bare skin or the butterflies in her stomach when she kissed him. All of the life that they had planned together would be gone. She would be alone and at the mercy of the king. No, that was one thing she could control. She would die before she fell into Valentine's hands. She looked down once more at Jace. He was fading to the other side with each hollow breath he took. She wondered briefly what he thought, felt and saw right now, so close to the brink of death.

She always wondered what it would feel like to die. She had been surrounded by death for most of her life but this, this was different. This was more painful than she could have ever imagined. Looking down at the man she loved dying in her arms. Even her magic wasn't enough to heal him. The great magic that Magnus had told her filled her veins was completely useless. Well, not completely useless. It did help her keep him alive, just barely. Looking down at his solemn face she allowed grief to momentary control her. She had lost count how many times she had screamed. Screamed out loud to the heavens in pain. It was useless, though. She knew no help was coming. They were out here in the middle of the forest, all alone. It was an intimacy that both had grown to enjoy. Alec, Magnus, Mark, and even little Max were in the village. Warning the townspeople to run for their lives. Maybe they guessed by now that their guardian would not be coming to rescue them. So much bloodshed, and all for what? Her? What was so special that the king wanted her so badly? The young women cried as tears fell down her cheeks landing in the translucent water. Jace had told her himself that this was where he transformed and heard the voice of the great spirit that night. She hoped that he was right.

Jace's eyes were shut in a cold sleep while his chest rose and fell with each staggered breath. Gaining her wits, she quieted herself long enough to make one last plea. "Please," she whispered looking up at the moon. "Please save him Great Spirit. I, I love him." Clary begged. "I can't bear to live in this world without him. Please, I beg of you. Please take me instead. Save him and I will do whatever you ask." she cried. "Save his life and my life is yours. Spare him, please. That is all I ask. You have my word; I will do anything." She sobbed closing her eyes and lowering her face to kiss Jace on the forehead. It was quiet for a moment, but only a moment. Then suddenly a light breeze swirled through the air. Clary opened her eyes. She could hear a voice whispering to her as if it was on the breeze itself. It calmed her and directed her. The trembling girl then nodded her head before doing something she would never have dreamed of. She released Jace's body from her grip, allowing him to sink into the water. His golden hair and chest submerged themselves below the water's surface. She held her quaking breath then she felt the water warm. Blue light then engulfed them both as she allowed herself a moment of hope. Maybe the Spirit had heard her. The warm water grew warmer and warmer until it became scolding. Her bought fought back against the heat before she screamed. Her skin screamed as it felt like needles pierced every inch of her flesh. All she could concentrate on was the pain.


	16. The Guardian's Last Stand

**Chapter 16 - The Guardian's Last Stand**

Alec watched the people running and screaming about from his vantage point at the top of the outlook post. Beside him sat Max, curled up with a knife watching the commotion below intently. "Are they going to be okay?" he asked. Alec looked away. "I don't know but I will fight to ensure that we stand a chance." His big brother replied. The blue eyed archer released another arrow burying it in a demon's side. The creatures were all around them. There were too many to shoot, he didn't have enough arrows. He continued on fighting though as his husband Magnus stood in the alcove below shooting green fireballs with his hands. Mark was below fighting the demons on foot with a handful of villagers. "Alec, look." His little brother whispered pointing to the forest. His blue eyes shot up and narrowed as he took in the creature.

"I take it that is the secret weapon?" he yelled addressing Mark below. The soldier looked up and nodded. "I knew it was a demon in the making but they never specified what it was exactly. That thing is a creature straight out of hell." He hissed striking down another demon. "Weren't Clary and Jace supposed to kill that thing?" Magnus shouted. "Something must have happened!" Alec yelled. "I hope they're okay." Magus frowned. "Worry about them later. Right now we need to worry about ourselves. That creature is coming towards us. I doubt it will leave anything in its wake. Fight for your life!" the blonde pointy ear manned called rushing forward. The other's followed slaughtering the last of the demons on the ground. It was a useless victory, though. If one of them couldn't kill that monster, they were all goners. Alec shot an arrow at the creature. The sharpened object decimated upon impact. Swords, knives' and other objects had no effect on the beast. The only thing that seemed to have any effect was Magnus's magic but he was much too weak and incapable of producing enough magic to stun the demonic chimera. Alec grabbed Max and jumped down into the crowd of villagers. Magnus and Mark quickly joined him at his side as they ran. Even imperial guards fled at the monster's arrival. The creature didn't distinguish between friend of foe, it slaughtered all that came in its path.

They rushed down the center of the village. It was night now but the light from the fires blazed so brightly that it made things appear as if it were mid-day. The group made their way to the forest to seek shelter. They had almost made it too but were sideswiped by a barricade of demons. Alec reached back for an arrow but found his quiver empty. "Damn it." He muttered pulling Max closely beside him. Magnus took a step forward in front of them, hands lit with green flames as he attempted to block his lover and nephew. Mark too drew his blade as the group stared down the giant creature. The other demons stood silently, clearing waiting for orders to attack. They had almost lost all hope when Max called out. "Jace!" he whispered pointing the fog. Sure enough, a giant white wolf emerged. "About time!" Alec shouted. The wolf's golden eyes met his in understanding.

The creature was not amused at the sight of the guardian but the people were. They watched worriedly with hope in their hearts for their guardian to defend them. The chimera hissed. Its fangs dripped with venom and its eyes were as black as coal. The people of the village looked solemn and lost looking up at the huge beasts. The demon hissed but Jace stood his ground. This seemed to amuse the wicked creature who took a step towards the wolf guardian. The giant serpent raised, preparing to attack when a loud howl caused it to stop. The villagers gasped as another giant white wolf appeared out of the mist. Jace turned and seemed surprised by the new creature's sudden appearance as did the gang. Alec looked at the wolf's giant green eyes and smiled. "Clary." He whispered. Jace must have gotten to her in time and she offered her help. The Great Spirit must have realized that Jace needed help. At least that is what he hoped had happened. "No way! That is amazing!" Max whispered. Magnus chuckled.

Clary saw the Lightwoods and Mark out of the corner of her eye but her attention was focused on the demon in front of her as she bared her teeth. That beast would pay for hurting her mate. She growled taking her place protectively next to Jace. "I told you to stay back in the forest. I can handle this." Her lover scolded. His words came telepathically just as they had done many moons ago. "Like hell, you can. That thing hurt you once and I will be damned if I let it again. I refuse to lose you again Jace. You're tired and weak from the previous battle. I'm not taking any chances." She argued. The look on his face told her that he did not agree but gave up the argument anyway. He wasn't going to win, that was for certain. Clary was going to destroy this demonic thing if it was the last thing she did. Jace turned back to the demon and growled. The smirk on the demons faces fail as it began to take a step back. He could sense, as could Magnus, that Clary was indeed much more powerful than Jace. The warlock admired the bright white glow that surrounded her just as the light blue flames surrounded her partner.

The next moment White light engulfed the chimera. The demon screamed out in pain. "There's more where that came from." Clary hissed. Alec and the others grinned looking at the guardians descend on the horrid beast. Jace lunged forward and howled in fury. His sharp fangs tore through the now weakened monster. He sent blue flames to attack its center. The hell fire that encased the demons structure was snuffed out. The creature gave one last squealed as Jace tore it from limb to limb. Clary watched in satisfaction how its dead body dissembled, turned to ash as it fell to the ground. The people cheered grasping the scene in front of them. It was over, they won. Finally, the guards had been slaughtered or those who escaped retreated back into the forest. No doubt trying to return to the tunnels and Idris. The demons dispersed as well once the demonic chimera was no more. Clouds appeared and littered a soft rain that snuffed out the fires. It was a gift from the Spirit, no doubt. Jace's eyes met Alec's briefly before turning to face his mate. Clary was watching the villagers, taking in their happy but worried expressions. They looked at her with gratitude and fear. She would have to get used to it now that she was a guardian. She turned her head as her green eyes meet gold immediately. Jace looked at her with love, compassion, and pain. It was clear from his expression that he didn't want this for her. He wanted her safe, hidden away with him where no one could hurt her. Now the saw a guardian and although it meant she would be with him, she lost her precious freedom.

His lover nodded and turned taking her leave. Jace gave one last backward glance at the village before following her back into the forest. Magnus, Alec, and Mark could handle the villagers. There was still one fourth of the houses left standing. That should offer some shelter from the rain. They could figure it out, he had other important things to do. It would be daybreak soon and they needed to ensure that the tunnels were destroyed as soon as possible. He descended into the mist. The forest was starting to come alive again as the sounds of nature filled his ears. It was a good sensation but not good enough to lift his frown. Clary would truly be with him forever now. He hoped she wouldn't come to resent him for this choice.

A few hours later after collapsing every tunnel they could find the guardians made their way back towards the lake in silence. The sun was beginning to rise in the eastern sky as they approached the ancient tree. Clary could feel her body began to shrink as she closed her eyes and lowered herself into the water. It was painful at best but nothing like the first transformation. Still, the pain was enough to make her scream and she probably did for all she knew. As soon as it began it was over. When she opened her eyes again she was under the water. Swimming up she breached the surface and took a shaky breath. She was naked in the middle of the lake and it was freezing cold. As she struggled to regain her breath a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. "Jace." She whispered. She could feel her body relax as she leaned back against her lover's chest. He was alive. The Great Spirit heard her request and granted it. Even if she never left this forest again it would all be worth it for Jace. Her golden warrior was alive and well. Listening she could hear the thump of his heartbeat steadily in his chest. By the angel, she loved him.

"It is painful at first but you will get used to it. I promise it won't hurt so much after time." Jace whispered kissing her neck. She turned around slowly to face him. Looking into his eyes she placed her hands around his neck. "A little pain for an eternity with you seems like more than a fair trade." She replied. Jace frowned looking away. "Clary, you say that now but…" he hesitated. "I love you, Jace." She whispered caressing his cheek. He took in a deep breath and looked at her with pained eyes. "Clary-" he began with a deep unsure voice. "Don't Clary me. I am yours and you are mine. You risked your life to protect me and I hated it. So believe me when I say that understand but this, this is different. I had to. You were dying Jace." She whispered. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at him. She unhooked her arms and brought them down to caress his chest. "I had no other choice. I don't, I can't live a day in this world without you. I couldn't lose you." She explained as Jace pushed forward claiming her lips. The trembling young women returned the kiss with passion. Only a few hours ago did she believe that she would never get to kiss him like this again? "I love you Clary and it's my job to protect you." He protested. "No," she interrupted. "it is our job to protect each other. You're really stuck with me for life now handsome." She smiled. The redhead was relieved to see his signature sly smile return to his face.

"Jace!" she squealed as he suddenly picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "The water is cold and if you're mine for life then I better get started learning everything about you. I think I'll start with all the ways to make you scream my name," he teased smirking wolfishly as her face turned bright red. "You already know how to do that!" She protested letting a giggle escape her lips. It felt nice to laugh after all that had happened yesterday. "Is that a challenge? I love challenges." He grinned. There was still much that they needed to talk about but for now, everything was alright. They could and would have those talks later. Right now she just wanted to fall into the bliss of making love with her lover.

Back at the village, the people were waking to look at the burnt remains of their crumbling town. Buildings were brought down to rubble, crops had been burned and the building's market center was no more. Still, it could have been worse. The food storages had survived and there were many buildings still standing. Those buildings held those who lost their homes warm and dry through the dark morning hours. Now with the sun high in the sky the people wasted no time in rebuilding. The horrors they saw were too ghastly to speak off and they found work the best way to keep their mind sound. Men wheeled dead bodies to the graves who began digging makeshift graves. Many bodies didn't survive, having been turned to ash by demon fire. Alec walked around with paper writing up the damage to the building structures. He would then prioritize which buildings would be worked on first. Magnus was at their home, which had been spared from the fires, healing the sick and wounded. Max was assisting him the best he could, running around and grabbing herbs.

Mark had left another group of men into the outskirts of the forest to chop wood to keep warm and rebuilding which was due to take place tomorrow. All in all, they were a good team. The air about the village was solemn but hopefully. They had survived and with two guardians' now. They hoped to be safe from any more of the King's attacks. "When can we see Clary and Jace again?" Max asked when the men returned home for lunch. Alec shrugged. "Not for a while Max. We are needed here." His older brother replied. Magnus put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Next new moon Max. I'll send a message to them. Until then we need to concentrate on making things right again. So many have died." The warlock whispered. Little Max nodded and took another bite out of his sandwich. "I should probably go back soon." Mark spoke. "I need to continue to gather information. I can't do that here." The Lightwood brothers stayed silent which Magnus spoke up. "You're right of course. We hate to see you go but we understand that is it for the best. I'll pack you bag and you can make your way to the wall at first light tomorrow." He suggested. Mark agreed and they finished the rest of their lunch in silence.

Nightfall came all too soon as Clary looked up at the golden sky taking a deep breath. Jace had done a great job distracting her all day but now that the sun was setting they both couldn't ignore the inevitable. Jace had been so preoccupied smothering her in pleasure that he hadn't talked about what would happen when night did fall. She had some idea of course what would happen. She just didn't have a clue how. Jace had awoken her from her light slumber. She could tell by the look in his blazing eyes that it was time. So she lifted her naked body from the warm blankets and slowly put on her dress. She didn't bother with a bra or underwear since she knew she would be taking it off once they got in the water anyway. Sure enough, Jace kneeled down beside her and began undoing her dress when they reached the lake. This much she was familiar with. She knew that when Jace transformed he always had a pair of clothes nearby. There was no sense in ruining her favorite dress even though it was stained with blood now.

"Don't worry honey; it isn't as bad as it seems." Jace whispered placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She stayed silent, looking at the lake but nodded. She knew it would be over quickly but the pain she had gone through yesterday wasn't something she wished to experience again. Letting out a deep sigh she braced herself, knowing it would come rather she was willing or not. After she was naked, Jace stripped off his clothes and began to make his way into the lake. The small women smiled admiring her lover's lean build. At least she could find some enjoyment in this. Jace caught her expression and smiled. "You've been quite the instable little creature." He teased. "As have you, she replied gesturing to the erect length between his legs. "I guess scratching your ears and rubbing your tummy won't be enough for you anymore?" she jested. "Hey, no more wolf jokes. You're one now too missy." He smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek before continuing deeper into the water. She followed behind him silently, thinking over his words. What if only see transformed? The ancient one had never chosen two guardians before. Perhaps he did it temporally last night. Looking around Clary took in her surroundings for the first time. The forest wasn't silent anymore but something didn't feel right. It didn't feel like her forest anymore. They made their way into the center of the lake as the soft moon rose. Jace wrapped his arms around her and cradled him into her chest. "Jace, I feel weird. Like something is wrong." She whispered. "Just breath, Clary. Everything should be fine." He replied. She didn't mean about the transformation, she meant about the forest. Still, she took his advice. Content in the fact that she would get to investigate for herself shortly.

The moon rose higher into the sky as the sky became pitch black but nothing happened. Jace stood silently with his eyes held tight but hers remained open. Something was wrong. "Jace." She whispered. "The moon, its light is already on the lake." She whispered frantically. Her blonde lover opened his eyes and looked. Sure enough, the moon had risen and they were still human. "I don't understand." He whispered. "It is normally like clockwork." He added tightening his grip around her. A sudden wind picked up through the forest making the trees and animals stir. Jace held Clary tightly to his chest as his ears picked up a voice. "Go little ones. Go." The forest whispered. "Jace, it's the forest spirit." she announced turning her face away from his chest. "Yes, it's the ancient one." He agreed. The wind suddenly stopped as the forest went silent. The couple waited a moment before another warm voice reverberated through the forest. "Go onward guardians and protect the Earth. Dethrone the demon king and return to your world. I am too weak to protect you anymore. I give you the last of my power. Go, the wall is gone and the people will not be safe as long as the demon king remains. Go. Go. Go." The voice whispered and then died away. Clary broke away from Jace's embrace and began making her way to shore.

"I don't understand." He spoke. Clary quickly began putting her dress on before sprinting back to the tree. Once she entered the cave it was so dark she could barely see. Jace snapped his fingers behind her and blue flames danced in the hearth. "It seems I still have my magic." He announced. "That is what the spirit said that he gave you his remaining power. He must have meant magic." She suggested tugging off her dress and putting on her undergarments. "Hmmm, I hope they come in handy." He replied thinking out loud. "Jace," she said softly turning around to face him. "Please hurry. We have to pack and go find the others. Once we warn the village we need to get on the road. If the wall is really gone who knows how long, we have until the king's men start borrowing in here again?" Clary said sternly fixing her dress and lacing her boots. He met her gaze and then quickly moved to pack a traveling bag. They were ready within the hour and took off into the darkness. The once calm forest was transformed into something dark and wild. It seemed the trees and animals already sensed the danger. They needed to act fast. Jace spotted one of his wolves who growled and nipped at him on the spot. His golden eyes darkened summoning his old magic before the animal seemed to right itself again. "Go and give Alec this. You can run faster than us." He instructed tying a piece of parchment to the animal's neck. The wolf took off as Clary and Jace decided that jumping from tree to tree would be faster.

After an hour of jumping, the village finally came into focus. The dark buildings were bright now with light. Alec had clearly gotten their message and had awoken the entire village. Jace and Clary just hoped that they got to them in time. They needed to leave the forest and make their way to Idris. The Spirit had assigned them the task of killing the mad king and Clary was ready to finish the man who had cast a dark shadow on her life.

 **Authors Note:** I always wonder how some people had so many stories going on at once and now I know. My mind can't stay set on one for very long. Either way, I know I haven't been updating this story as much as I would like due to rewriting "I'm in love with a bartender" but I wanted to let you know I have not forgotten about it. Oh no, most certainly not. The next chapter is called 'Returning to Idris'. Things are about to get very interesting. I hope to have it out by next weekend. Again thank you for your support. This story doesn't have very many followers but those of you who are have been so supportive. :)


	17. The Road to Idris

**Chapter 17 - The Road to Idris**

The air shifted at they made their descent from the trees. The blue fire in Jace's palm lighting the way. There was still moonlight but it was dimmer now without the power of the spirit to strengthen it. Clary wondered absently if she still had the guardian's magic in her as well. She would have to test her powers out with Magnus again later. If they were going to face King Valentine and Prince Jonathan, she would need all of her magic. She just hoped it would be enough to stop the mad king. In her gut, she doubted it would be. They needed allies desperately. She landed swiftly on the ground. "You have gotten better," Jace smiled weakly. "I think I might still have the guardian's power. I feel powerful, balanced and agiler." She replied looking at her hands in wonder. "We'll it could be that or my wonderful training. I tend to think the later." The golden blonde grinned. Clary rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the house where the Lightwoods and Magnus lived. Many lights were on in the houses. It seemed Alec had gotten their message and rallied the people. Good, they couldn't waste any time. Jace filled in behind her as she raised her hand to knock on the door. The wooden door squeaked as it opened revealing a stunned Alec.

"Clary! How? It's night how are you here and Jace? "Alec asked confused. "It's a long story. Is everyone here?" she asked stepping into the cottage. Sure enough, a crowd of people was behind him cluttered in the small living room. She heard a collection of gasps as she entered the room. "Y-You?" a man stuttered looking at her. "You are the girl who stood up to the guardian." He stated. Clary smiled brightly. "I am and that guardian of yours is behind me right now." She replied gesturing towards Jace. Her boyfriend frowned not enjoying the attention of the crowd. She had basically just announced to everyone his secret. "How is that possible?" A man asked. Jace took a step forward and took control of the situation. "That doesn't matter. Clary speaks the truth, though she failed to mention that she is the other guardian. We have come to warn you. The ancient spirit is no more. The battle stole all of its power and the wall is gone." Jace spoke loudly. His voice carried in the small crowded room. "How is that possible?" an older man asked. "He is lying. The guardian and the spirit would never abandon us." A younger man called out. At this Clary fumed and opened her palm the way Jace had done to gather his blue flames.

Bright white light shined out of her skin catching the full attention of the room. "Do you think that is what we are doing?" she snapped at the many faces. She could see the doubt and fear in their eyes. "The spirit gave the last of its strength to protect you. Jace gave his life to protect all of you. He not only sacrificed his freedom for the last few years but he was on the brink of death after confronting that creature in the forest. The spirit saved him and gave me the power to join him. We both were willing to sacrifice our lives to protect you, all of you. Now the wall is gone. Our protection is gone as is most of our powers. We need to leave before the King attacks. We are sitting ducks now." She pleaded. The room was silent as the villagers took in her words. Finally, Alec spoke up. "She is right. With the wall gone and our guardians powerless we are sitting ducks. Those of you who were raised here might not know of his wickedness but we do. I've seen him slaughter children because their parents displeased him. The king works with demons and is cruel. He will not spare you. If you remain here there will be no mercy, only death. You can make your own choices but my family and I will be leaving at dawn. You have a few hours to decide if you are coming with us or not. Now, if you'll excuse me." Alec commanded taking Clary's hand and guiding her upstairs. Magnus and Max followed quickly in tow.

Alexander Lightwood led them into the bedroom and closed the door. "Sit." He commanded. Clary gulped and did as she was told. Her legs hung off of the tall bed covered with woolen blankets. Magnus quickly approached her and began inspecting her for injuries. Clary paid him no mind, though. Her eyes were locked on the pair of blue eyes studying her. "I don't know rather to thank you or hate you." The tall archer spoke finally. "Why-" she began. "A part of me feels like you brought all of this upon us. The king left us alone for the most part before you came." He snapped. The bedroom door suddenly swung open to reveal an angry Jace. "Clary has done nothing wrong. She saved" "You. Yes, I know. That was the part I was going to thank her for." Alec snapped. Magnus took a step forward placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Enough. Arguing about this will not solve anything. The past is the past. Let us concentrate on the problem at hand. What are we to do now?" the warlock asked. "Simple," Clary replied. "We get the villagers to safety and then we go after the mad king. He needs to be stopped if we ever hope to live safely or in peace again." She huffed. Both Alec and Max looked at the young women with jaws open. Max more in awe while Alec's was clearly from horror. "Face off against King Valentine? Are you mad?" he hissed. Jace stepped forward meeting his best friends gaze levelly.

"The spirit told us to. It was its dying wish. Alec, the king has taken so much from us. Please, we need to stop the bloodshed." Jace whispered. Clary watched the lean man's shoulder slump over as his bright blue eyes fell to the floor. The room was silent for a moment, no one knowing what to say. It was a suicide mission at best. Any who had opposed the king had been slaughtered if they were not tortured first. Their parents had been a casualty. Yet, in their stomachs, they knew that they were going to do it. They had to. What option was left out there to them? They could escape, go into hiding for the rest of their lives. At one point that might have been preferable but now? Now, that they had been given a taste of not only life but what it feels like to really live? They couldn't go back to hiding anymore. Alec rose his head and looked around the room. He briefly met Clary's, Magnus's and Jace's eyes. His eyes stopped landing on Max. Little Max who looked up at him with bright gray eyes. "What do you think Max?" he asked. His little brother's jaw dropped in surprise. Alec realized then that he never really asked Max what he wanted or his opinion on much of anything. He was the older brother, the father, and Max was the small child set to obey. "I want to king to go away, Alec. I want him to stop hurting our family." The little boy spoke. Alec's lips spread into a loving smile. "Well then, let's get to work then." He replied.

They had packed up whatever they could carry and were departing the village at first light. Many of the villagers came but a few stayed back. Mark had told them that the King would probably torture them for information so Alec was very secretive about where they were headed. Once they were out of the thick trees they stopped for a moment to survey the area around them. Where the tall brick wall once stood there was now only air. Trees stretched on for miles as they collided with the forest and mountains of Idris. Clary and Jace both did a silent gulp as they stopped a trail of smoke running through the forest. The king was here and he would be at the village be nightfall. Many of the villagers cried out in worry but Clary silenced them. "Our friends made their choice and we made ours. We are far enough away to go around them unnoticed. I know you are tired but if we walk through the night we should be far enough away." The small redhead instruction. Jace's golden eyes sparkled taking her in. For someone so small she had a regal and commanding presence about her. Gone was the frightened meek girl he had brought to the center of the forest. She smiled lovingly meeting his gaze.

"And where are we going?" one of the men asked. Clary looked at Mark who nodded. "We are going to the mountain trail. There we will part ways. Clary, Jace, the lightwoods and Magnus will be going to a location I cannot disclose for your safety and there's. The rest of you will come with me to Ignis. My father is a lord there and he will hide and protect you. Mark could tell by the look on the people's faces that they did not like the thought of parting with their guardians. Jace took this moment to chime in. "Listen, I know you are not pleased with this plan but it is for the best. The king is after us, not you. He will hurt and torture you to find us. Our parents were responsible for the last attack on the kingdom." He spoke gesturing towards the Lightwoods and himself. "And Clary and Magnus fought against him in the battle. It is our heads they want. We leave you in trusting hands in hopes that if you will be safe. I can't tell you where we are going but I can tell you that…" Jace hesitated looking to the others for guidance. One by one they nodded their heads in agreement. Jace smiled brightly turning back to face the frightened villagers. "We are going to kill the king and stop the darkness that has plagued this land for so long." He announced proudly. Many of the people gasped, some looked at him like he was mad but mostly the people were silent. After a moment the man spoke once more. "I wish you luck in your efforts and I agree. I rather not have you with us longer than necessary." He announced. The other villagers nodded as the group began to continue on in silence.

After about an hour Clary walked towards Mark who was resting his legs by sitting on the wagon. His right leg had gotten burned during the battle. "Hello." She sighed taking a seat next to him. The blonde soldier looked up and made room for her. He knew better than to try anything with Jace around. Not that he would anyway, he had some honor. Still, he knew the golden guardian disliked him and he would rather stay on his good side. "I've been meaning to ask you something. It has been bothering me for a while now." She began. His eyes caught hers. Clary was always mesmerized at how each of his eyes was a different color. "You told me that Valentine was furious at your father for not giving him Jocelyn. Why?" she asked. Mark sighed as his shoulders fell. "You asked me why I thought the king wanted you and I told you I didn't know. That was the truth, I don't but I have a feeling it has to do with your mother." He began. "You see, my father kept everything very secretive about the ordeal. He told others I choose to join the guard to preserve our family honor but I knew otherwise. I don't know much but what I do know is that the King was in love with your mother. Well, as in love as someone as wicked as he could be. Still, he was reaching for her awhile before he somehow came upon her whereabouts. My father had said that he wasn't aware she was in Ignis. It was a lie as you know. You were so young but I remember meeting you the day your mother arrived in town. My father knew she was there and he was hiding her." The soldier explained. "But if the king found her then…" Clary stuttered. "She killed herself, Clary. There was a potion a high warlock made for her that she kept hidden. I remember my father being frantic the night King Valentine appeared at our house under the shade of night. He sent Helen out to warn your mother and you as he tried to preoccupy him. He had meant for her to escape but instead she told Helen to take you to Imogene. Helen left shortly before the king arrived. I'm not sure what happened after that but she took the potion that night. That was part of the reason why the king was so furious with my father. He blamed him in part for her death." Mark finished. Clary looked down at her feet trying to remember that night. She remembered Helen coming over and surprising her by telling her they were going to have a sleepover at Lady Imogen's. Clary loved Lady Imogen because she always gave her sweets. She even went there for fancy lady classes. Helen had seemed okay but not happy. Tears brimmed her mother's eyes as she kissed her goodbye. Even at five Clary knew something was wrong. The young women could feel her eyes begin to water as she thought about her mother. "Why would she rather die than stay with me? We could have run?" she whispered to herself. Mark placed a comforting arm around her.

"I know this may not be what you want to hear but I understand why your mother did it. There was no running. Helen had barely gotten out of the house in time before he came. The king had the city surrounded. This way she could keep you safe at the cost of her life. It still is wrong but I understand." Mark whispered. Truth be told she understood as well, it just hurt too much to admit. "So," she asked clearing her throat. "Why do you think the King wants me? Do you think he wants to punish me too?" Clary squeaked. "Yes, do tell us your theory. Preferably, as you remove your arm from my wife." Jace's deep voice snapped. The pair looked up and saw him glaring. "Wife?" Mark asked removing his arm. "Jace, he was being nice. Mark was telling me about my-"

"I heard. Which is the only reason I'm not punching him." He smiled taking a seat next to her. She didn't miss the smirk her sent Mark as he wrapped his arm around her. "Okay, finance but after this is all I will make you mine. I'm tired of the looks these men give you." Jace sighed. Mark laughed. "Who knew that aside from being obnoxious and turning into a wolf that you also have a green-eyed-monster in you." Mark snapped. "Down soldier. I can still kick your ass, magic or no magic." Jace replied. Clary had enough. "Stop it you two!" she hissed. The boys leaned back. The small women huffed turning to face Jace. "I love you and I appreciate you protecting me. You are the only man I want but you need to trust the fact that I can put any male who gives me unwanted attention in their place on my own. Mark was being nice and if I thought for a moment his intentions were not pure I would kick his ass myself." She snapped. Jace's gold eyes grew wide in shock and amusement. Mark let out a small chuckle before Clary turned her glare onto him. "As for you." She snapped. "Stop egging on my fiancée."

Mark frowned catching the small smirk from Jace who was relieved to have her anger placed elsewhere. "Now, what were you going to say?" she asked. The soldier shrugged. "Don't take this the wrong way but what do you know about your father?" he asked. Jace looked flabbergasted. "You think that Clary is Valentine's daughter?" he inquired trying to keep his voice as low as possible. The redhead looked down, lost in thought. "I mean I suppose it is possible but I doubt it. I don't look anything like him and from the few things my mother did tell me they didn't sound like something Valentine would do. I mean, one time she told me about their wedding but the King never married anyone after Queen Lilith died. " she said thinking out loud. Mark shrugged. "It was just a theory. He seemed to care about your mother and it would make sense that he would want to see you if you were his illegitimate daughter." He explained.

Clary shrugged. "I mean, I guess it's possible but I doubt it. The only child King Valentine has is Prince Jonathan. I was born when Queen Lilith was still alive about two years before the war." The young women explained. "Do you remember anything before you came to Ignis?" Jace asked. Clary waited a moment before shaking her head. "No, it's like all my memories before that time were wiped from my memory." She whispered. Jace's arm tightened around her and she let him pull her into his chest. "Maybe he thought I looked appealing and would make a good plaything for his son. I heard he beheaded his last mistress." Clary shivered. Jace shook his head trying to dislodge the thought from his mind. His beautiful Clary would never be at the prince's mercy if he had anything to say about it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why the king wanted her. As much as he hated to admit it, Mark's theory did make sense.

They reached the mountain pass by nightfall. Reluctantly, they stopped and took a rest. The townspeople were exhausted from the day's journal and a sleepless night before. It was decided that they would keep watch while everyone rested for an hour or two. They were far enough away now that they would be able to see anyone approaching within an hour radius. Magnus offered to keep watch first with Clary and Jace. The warlock walked around the camp as the couple took to the trees. "Do you think we actually have a shot at this?" Clary asked landing on the branch beside Jace. "At what?" he asked confused. "Killing the King. Do you think we will be able to accomplish it?" she asked. Jace sighed. "I don't rightly know but I will try." He replied turning to face her. "I would gladly give my life if it meant keeping you safe." He whispered taking a strand of her hair in his fingers. A warm blush crept upon her cheeks. "I love you." She smiled. "And I love you." He replied leaning forward and kissing her. "Now, let's go before we become distracted. We are the lookouts after all. Clary smirked before turning and hoping onto the next tree. The rest of the watch was uneventful which was a relief to the group.

When everyone awoke they quickly began marching trails the narrow mountain trails that lead to Ignis. It was time to part but Clary wasn't ready to let the people go. "They'll be fine." Jace protesting as she said her fourth goodbye. "No one is fine with that mad man around," Clary replied. "But you are going to take care of that won't you guardian?" A small girl asked from the silent crowd. Clary's green eyes scanned the girl. "I will or I will die trying. You have my word." The redhead spoke clearly. The small girl smiled before turning back to her mother. Mark called for them to march forward. "I'll make sure they get safely to Ignis. Then I will meet up with you guys." He whispered. Alec nodded waving the man goodbye. The others waved as well until the herd of people passed around the rocky terrain and out of view. "So," Magnus said brushing the dirt off of his purple velvet jacket. "What now?" he asked. "We go to Idris and find someone to help us," Jace announced. "Who can we find in Idris to help us? They are all scared of the king." Alec snapped. He had enough of Jace's suicidal plans formed on a hunch. "Imogen isn't. Mark told me she went to Idris after the attack on the pits. She will help us. I am sure of it." Clary smiled. She longed to see the women who were a second mother to her. "Alec?" Magnus asked. The tall man nodded. "It's not a perfect plan but it is a start. Let's go and find Lady Imogen. I hope she is still alive and well to welcome us. If not we are walking into the mouth of the Lion. King Valentine is as smart as he is cunning. It is best we hurry while his attention is diverted."

The others nodded before turning and making their way back the way they came. Max jumped onto Jace's shoulders as the others began ascending the trees. "Will your grandmother really help us Jace?" the small boy whispered. Jace gave his hand a loving tug. "Yes, Max. I have no doubt that she will help us."


	18. Finding Helen

**Chapter 18 - Finding Helen**

Clary fingered the key-shaped necklace that lay proudly against her chest. It was the only thing she had left to remember her mother and the sacrifice she had made for her. It had been a week since they had parted with the villagers. They had moved around a bit but keep to the trees as much as possible. They were supposed to meet Mark in Idris in a few days' time. Clary hoped their new friend had gotten the others to safety. There was already enough blood spilled on her behalf. They were a day out of Idris, walking the dirt road at night when a sudden scream raced through the air. They turned around just in time to see a white stallion gallop past them at full speed. Whatever had spooked the horse was long back down the road with the rider. Cursing under her breath Clary raced backward towards the voice. Jace followed her yelling for Magnus and the others to take cover. Clary's boots landed hard on the damp earth in a full run. She turned a large tree just in time to see blonde hooded women rush forward. She squealed seeing them approach. "Get back!" Clary yelled placing an arrow into her bow. The women did as instructed ducking down to the ground. Bright light swarmed around the arrow as it buried it's tip in the breasts chest.

With the light burning from her magic she could make the creature out better now. It was a black wolf with red eyes and molted fur. She didn't know how the creature moved when it looked to be half dead. "Kill it!" the women yelled. Obeying her, Jace lept forward impaling it with his sword. The creature shuttered before it's eyes closed and its body finally became still. "Thank-Thank you. You saved my life." The women replied pushing back her hood. Clary gasped at the pair of multicolored eyes staring back at her. "Helen?" she asked. The blonde women tilted her head to the side. "By the angel," she whispered. "Clary is that you?" she asked. The redhead removed her hood and nodded. Helen let out a sob of relief rushing forward and wrapping her arms around her. "Thank the angel! I thought you were dead. The king has been searching for you adamantly since he found out you were alive. We feared the worst." She breather. She embraced her friend wholeheartedly forgetting Jace was there until he cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt but we had best get off the road. No doubt your screaming might have attracted some unwanted attention." He advised. The two women rushed into the trees as Jace burned the beast's body. They didn't speak again until they were back by Alec and the others.

"I just can't believe you're alive. I heard you somehow got over the wall." Helen whispered following her friend through the narrow brush. "I did but the wall is gone now," Clary replied. "What? What do you mean it's gone?" she asked. "It's gone, disappeared into thin air. It's a long story but first, tell me what you are doing out here in the middle of the night?" she asked. Helen took a deep breath leaning against the tree. "I, I came to visit Aline. You remember her. The pretty girl with the deep brown eyes, soft short black hair, and high cheekbones." Helen explained. "The girl you've had a crush on since forever?" Clary asked. Helen's cheeks grew bright red. "How, how did you know?" she asked meekly. The redhead giggled. "Who do you think set up that accidental schedule mix up with the music teacher?" she grinned. "As sweet as this is I am afraid we have bigger things to deal with at the moment. Say perhaps, the blood thirty king searching for us?" Magnus said folding his arms. The blonde women looked at him bringing her hand to her lips. "Oh, of course! Please excuse my rudeness. I am Helen Blackthorn, Mark's sister. You must be Magnus, Mark has told me about you. He said you were quite gifted in wielding magic." She replied. Clary had to give it to Helen. That girl knew how to charm a room. Magnus looked speechless at first before smiling brightly. "He did, did he? I knew I liked that boy!" the warlock beamed. "Helen this is Alec and Max Lightwood." Clary introduced. "A pleasure to meet you. Your sister Isabelle is a good friend of mine and as were our parents." She curtsied. "How is Isabelle? Have you heard from her?" Max asked. "Only a small raven saying that she and Simon were okay. They are hiding in the Lovelace kingdom. I am sure they are gathering support to fight the king." She announced. Finally, Helen's eyes shot forward and landed on Jace.

"You must be Jace. Mark told me that you claim to be Clary's fiancée?" Helen asked boldly. The girl was never one for small talk. Jace smiled brightly. "Jace Herondale, a pleasure to meet you." He replied. Helen chuckled. "I never thought you would fall for a pretty boy Clare. Imogen is going to have a heart attack when she finds out her grandson is alive. Not to mention engaged to her adoptive daughter." She grinned. "Yes, about that. Do you know where Imogen is? I would like to see my grandmother again." Jace replied. The blonde girl nodded. "She is in Idris, in the castle to be precise. King Valentine requested that she remain in the castle until things had died down." The blonde informed them. It was evident from the scowl that married Helen's face that she was not delighted by the aspect of the old women so close to the King. "Is she a prisoner?" Alec asked. Helen shook her head. "No, she was invited by the prince. Apparently, he has taken a liking to our lady. She would have refused but.."

"It isn't wise to turn down an offer from the crown. Regardless, how spunky you are." Clary finished recalling one of Lady Imogen's favorite sayings. "Right, well Mark said that you were on your way to Idris to meet him. That was one of the reasons I was traveling at night. He won't be able to do that. He has returned to the guard. Apparently, with Malachi dead, the soldiers who survived were scattered. He has a chance to return to his post and gather more information for us from the inside. It was an opportunity he could not refuse." She explained. The group nodded. "So, what now?" Clary asked. "Idris is still our best bet. If we are going to plot to overthrow a king best to do it right under his nose." Magnus answered. Alec stepped forward grabbing Max and placing the tired boy on his shoulders. "Then to Idris we go. If we hurry we can get there before daybreak." The blue-eyed man spoke. "Perfect. Aline is expecting me anyway. Her house is big enough to hide all of you. Let's go!" the blonde women grinned rushing forward.

It took longer to get to the city because they had to travel on foot versus jumping through the trees. Still, the grand Morgenstern castle stood out proudly against the rising run as they exited the forest. Clary's jaw dropped as she took in the sight before them. The city was huge! The castle that stood in the center, although ruled by a cruel king, was breathtaking. It had high towers with windows that could look out on top the vast city before it. Below the castle were houses as far as she could see. The houses were not the wooden beat down kind that housed commoners in Ignis. No, these were tall three story buildings made of brick and stone. The Morgenstern banner hung over the tallest buildings. The site made her stomach turn. "Hurry! We need to get inside." Helen whispered pulling her hood up. The others did the same as Jace took a sleeping Max from Alec's tired shoulders.

The group raced through the deserted streets as the city began to awake. No one gave them a second glance. The few people they had passed kept to themselves. They were most likely use to keeping their heads down in order to escape persecution from the mad king. When Valentine wanted information he would go to any lengths to get it. It was probably best not to know anything and slide under the radar. Helen led the group to one of the tall buildings that Clary had seen from the hill. The house was three stories high and probably had at least ten bedrooms. No doubt anything less would be considered beneath the Penhallow's. They were a prestigious family after all. Helen knocked three times on the back wooden door. The response was instant as the door opened revealing Aline herself. "Helen?" she asked noting that the girl was not alone. "Let us in and I will explain everything." She whispered. The girl nodded and moved aside to allow them entry. Clary and the others followed Helen in silence up the servant's staircase and into a large sitting room. In the room sat Jia Penhallow herself. "Helen? What is the meaning of this?" she asked eyeing the hooded figures. "My lady I will explain all in just a moment." She replied gesturing for the others to sit.

Max's eyes opened sleepy as Jace took his place on the couch beside Clary. "I'm hungry. Alec, when can we eat." The boy's sleepy voice asked. Lady Jia smiled sweetly clapping her hands and asking for a servant to prepare breakfast. "Alright now, who are your friends? What is going on?" the lady asked. The others looked at each other as Helen struggled to begin. "I'm alright, I'll start," Alec announced removing his hood. "My name is Alexander Lightwood and this is my little brother Max. Maryse and Robert were our parents." He explained. The look on Jia and Aline's face was one of pure shock. Jace went next removing his hood. "I'm Jonathan Herondale, son of Stephen and Celine. I prefer to go by Jace now but I know our parents were friends of yours. Many believe us to be dead but we are still alive." Jace continued. "Yes," Lady Jia whispered with tears in her eyes. "We did believe you all to be dead. It warms my heart that you all survived and together." The women cried standing up and wrapping her arms around the boys. Once she collected herself she turned to face Magnus. "Magnus Blane." She smiled. "I haven't seen you since you were an appetence in training. I always wondered where you went off to that night. I am happy you are safe. You have all grown into such strong and handsome young men. Especially you Jace." The women smiled noting that Jace was holding the hand of young women who had yet to introduce herself.

"I see you have found someone who catches your fancy. Who is this young woman?" she smiled. Clary took a shaking breath as Jace squeezed her hand in reassurance. Her hands shook as she pulled her hood off. Lady Jia stared at her in absolute silence. "I-I can't believe it. Jocelyn, but no. No, you are much younger. You have to be Clarissa." The older women whimpered. "I prefer Clary but yes. You knew my mother?" she asked curiously. The women nodded. "Yes, your mother and I were good friends. I was the one who helped her escape the castle after the war. You look just like her. I thought it was Valentine's sick wish that you were still in his empire. I see now I was wrong. We must get you out of the city immediately before the king finds you." She stood taking Clary's hand. "Mother, please. The poor thing hasn't eaten." Aline said defending her friend. The girl may not have known their parent's history but she had seen Clary enough times on her visits to Ignis to count the young women as a friend.

"It is light out as well. We couldn't get her out of the city even if we wanted to. Not without being seen by the guards." Helen protested. Her mother stopped pulling the redhead and sighed. "You are right but we need to get her to safety as soon as possible," Jia announced turning to look into Clary's eyes. "I promised your mother that I would help keep you safe and I am a woman of my word." She explained sweetly. Clary yanked her hand out of the women's grip. "I feel like everyone knows more about my past than I do. Who was my mother? Why was so important to you and the king? Why does the king want me? Please tell me I'm not his long lost love child or something crazy." Clary yelled sternly. Crossing her arms across her body in an attempt not to fall to pieces she was adamant. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She could only take so much of everyone knowing her past more than her. Lady Jia didn't seem upset by her outburst in the slightly. "You poor child, Jocelyn never told you of your heritage?" she asked bringing her hand up to brush a loose strand of red hair away. "My mother died when I was five. She killed herself instead of falling prey to the king. I know no more than that. Imogen told me that was all there was to know." Clarissa whispered. The anger was seeping away quickly leaving sadness in its wake. "It is too much to tell this early and after a long nights travel. Let us get some food in you, clean you up, give you some fresh clothes and allow you all some rest. I have court at the palace this morning. I will return before sundown. Then I will tell you all that I know. Until then rest Clay." She explained turning and leaving the room.

Breakfast went by in a blur as they ate mostly in silence. Aline would chance a few questions at Jace but most of the time the girls eyes were on the petite redhead. Clary had to admit she was starving. After living on a diet of mostly berries and fish she had forgotten how good hot oatmeal tasted. Once they were done eating servants whisked the boys away to bathe. She knew that after days of traveling they were dirty. Aline led Clary down to a small washroom in her room. It seemed Magnus, who had excused himself early from breakfast had heated the water using magic. "Where is Magnus now?" Clary asked. "Oh, he bathed quickly and set out to get you new clothes. He claimed that he was the only one who knew all of your sizes so my mother sent him with Helen and off they went to the market. Most dresses are handmade but I think most of mine will fit you. I only started growing taller last year." Aline replied looking away politely as Clary undressed. "I'm sure it will be alright. Magnus loves his fashion." The tired young women sighed lowering herself into the warm water. It had never felt so good to take a hot bath. Aline handed her soap and a brush as she shampooed and rinsed her long crimson hair. "Thank you for your help. Normally I would ask you to leave and say that I would be fine bathing myself but I fear that I would probably fall asleep in here without you to keep me company." Clary whispered. Her eyes were already beginning to drop closed. "It's alright. The other servants are busy around the house and catering to the boys." The young olive skin girl smiled. "So, how are you and Helen? Did she finally admit to having a crush on you or did you find it out for yourself?" Clary asked. Aline's cheeks reddened. "You-you mean you know that I, that I-"

"Like, girls? Of course. Helen told me that you both were together now. Unless, she misspoke." Clary answered hesitantly. Aline shook her head. "No, we are together. It is just that most are not as accepting of our choices. Especially accepting considering you are naked in a bathroom with me." She gulped. Clary smiled. "We have the same anatomy and judging by the way you look at my friend I doubt I have much to worry about. If I am wrong I should probably warn you that Jace is very jealous, skilled in fighting and doesn't take kindly to anyone ogling his fiancée." The redhead giggled. Aline smiled brightly, her grin reaching her high cheek bones. "Fiancée?" she asked. Clary's face turned bright red. "Yes, I-I love him. It's a long story." She replied. "If you are engaged then where is the ring?" the browned eyed women asked. "Not many diamond shops over the wall." Clary yawned. "Over the wall?" Aline gasped. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when I get dressed. This water is making my skin wrinkly." She replied.

Clary was surprised to find Helen standing in Aline's room when she got out of the bath. She felt silly standing in front of her friend, wrapped in a long white towel. The blonde eyed Aline as she walked out behind her. "Don't worry. I didn't corrupt her. Jace already did that." She teased the girls. Clary blushed but Helen laughed. "I can't blame her for falling for his charms. He isn't my type but I know a good looking man when I see one." She replied holding up the nightgown. Clary had slept either naked in Jace's arms or in her clothes for so long she forgot sleepwear existed. The redhead quickly got dressed before falling heavily onto the bed. "Get some rest Clary," Aline whispered pulling the covers up to the girls chin. The petite women didn't mind giving up her bed for a few hours to the sleeping girl. Clary's eyes were closed but her body was restless. She heard the girls say something else before dimming the lights and closing the door. It wasn't until warm arms and the scent of sunshine engulfed her that she understood what had taken place. She knew she should say something about it being indecent but the only word that escaped her lips was his name. "Jace." She whispered before falling into peaceful oblivion.

It was dusk before Clary awoke. Even though she wasn't a guardian anymore she could feel the spirits magic flow through her body. She would probably always feel this way at dusk and dawn like she was alive. Her hands reached out searching for Jace but felt nothing. The wrinkled sheets told her that he wasn't a dream, Jace had been there. She pulled the sheets and stepped out of the bed just as Magnus rushed into the room. "Grab your robe. We have a problem." He announced tossing her a long silk cover and departing out of the door. Clary quickly followed slipping the cover on. The others were back in the sitting room, all clean, dressed and groggy like they too had just been woken up. "What is going on?" she asked as Max yawned. "I've gotten word from Mark. Lady Imogen is to be attending the masquerade ball tonight." Helen announced. "Tonight? Who throws a ball with only a few hours' notice?" Clary asked. Jace's golden eyes fell on her in amusement. "It's dawn, darling. We slept through the day." He explained. "Really? My, we must have been tired. I am so sorry for stealing your bed, Aline." She apologized. "It's fine Clary." The women replied giving her a sly wink. No doubt she enjoyed the prospect of sleeping next to Helen without excuse.

"There is more. It seems to be a victory ball. Every one of class is invited to celebrate the King's success taking down the wall." She added. Alec frowned shrugging his shoulders. "What does that matter to us?" the lean man asked. "I have a feeling there is something you are not telling us," Clary stated. Aline bit her lip as Helen put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Lady Jia has been taken to the dungeons in contest of the court. Apparently, she was caught trying to bribe a soldier into seeing Lady Imogen. I doubt she really got caught; our lady is far too clever for that. I believe the king is using her as an example to the other members of the court that their position is on shaky ice. He does it from time to time. It makes sense given the ball tonight." Helen explained. "So what do you want us to do? Wait for the king to release your mother?" Clary asked. "No, we don't have time to waste. You said this was a masquerade ball, correct?" Jace asked suddenly. Aline nodded not sure where he was going with that train of thought but the others knew immediately. "You are not going to a ball!" Alec snapped at his best friend. "What? Certainly not!" Clary added. Jace stood up holding his hands in the air in surrender. "You heard her. My grandmother will be there and it might be the only way to see her." Jace protested. "That doesn't mean you have to go. Aline and Helen are more than capable of-"

"They can't be seen trying to talk to Imogen. Not after the king has basically imprisoned Aline's mother for trying to talk to her. Even if it is not true she can't risk that and Helen is too close of a friend for it to go unnoticed if she tried." He argued. "Then send Alec or Magnus?" Helen suggested. "Alec and Magnus are not related to her. I am her grandson. I look like my mother, Jia said it herself. I have the Herondale looks. I'll wear a mask until I can get her alone and then I will reveal myself. No problem." Jace explained. The others stood in silence clearly not liking the idea but not coming up with a good enough reason to discredit it. Jace's smoldering eyes faced each of them, each reluctantly nodding before he turned to Clary. "Clary, is your answer still no?" he asked breathlessly. Her green eyes appraised him before opening her lips. "You can't go to the ball" she began. His eyes dulled before his face lit with determination. "Let me finish. You can't go to the ball, without me."

"Like hell!" the group roared, Jace at the forefront. "No Clary." He argued. "Yes!" she yelled stamping her foot. The others were silently glaring at her. "You may be her grandson but I am like her daughter. I can get her attention and trust far better than you can. Not to mention my magic is stronger than yours." She protested. "Yes, but you don't fully know how to use it," Alec replied. "I have gotten better and I will practice with Magnus all day today. Either way, we are a better team together than apart." The redhead replied. "But you look just like your mother and your face is on every wanted poster in the kingdom. The king or the guards will recognize you." Magnus replied. Clary shook her head. "Masquerade party remember? Plus, who would ever think that the most wanted girl in the kingdom would be in attendance at a royal ball. No one!" she argued. Magnus couldn't fight with that logic so he shrugged. "Well, I guess I better go get dress shopping. Can't have you going to the party in, that." The warlock announced gesturing to her nightgown and robe. Clay nodded sneaking a glance at Jace who was now stark white. "Jace please." She begged. Her lover nodded reluctantly before turning to face Aline. "There is something I must ask you in private." He said addressing the small Asian women. Clary watched the two leave the room as Max lept into her lap embracing her.

"It will be alright, Max. Once we find Imogen things will get better, you'll see." She whispered. The young boy nodded before leaning down and crying into her shoulder.

 **Authors Note:** Okay my friends, the moment we all have been waiting for. We finally get to meet King Valentine and Prince Jonathan next chapter. ::laughs with wicked delight:: Oh, I've had the next part written for a long time. Shoot me a review and I'll send you a sneak peek. I still need to add to it and edit it.


	19. Finding Imogen

**Chapter 19 - Finding Imogen**

The dress was snug but nothing she had not worn before. It had just seemed like a lifetime ago since she had attended a ball or dressed in fashion. Aline smiled down at her. "Don't worry, with a mask you should be safe." The young women replied. Clary smiled nervously. "Thank you, Aline. I don't know what I would do without your help." She replied. The women just smiled. "It is I who should be thanking you. You saved Helen from those beasts and brought her safely home. I would have been inconsolable if something were to happen to her." She explained. Clary met her gaze. "Helen told me that you and Jace went out early this morning. Where did you go?" she asked. The small women's brown eyes looked away. "Aline?" the redhead peeped. The women were saved having to answer by the knock at the door. Magnus came into the room clapping his hands. "Ah, my darling you look enchanting." The warlock announced. Clary smiled. She loved the dress. It made her feel beautiful and sexy. Behind Magnus came Jace looking a little disheveled but none the less handsome.

Clary looked up at Jace. He looked breathtaking in his tailored suit and jacket. His golden eyes were hidden behind a golden mask that matched his hair. His eyes were wide, appraising her. She smiled brightly watching her dashing guardian's jaw drop. He had never seen her dressed up for a ball and the thought that she had this effect on him amused her. The small redhead wore a beautifully tailored white dress with black lace fetishes. The dress came in accenting her small waist before flaring away from her body gracefully. It was a strapless dress that left her shoulders bare. It would have been considered very risky five years ago but today it was the new chic. Clary's bright crimson hair had been braided into an elaborate updo as long silver earrings fell from her ears. It accented the beautiful silver key from her mother, the one she never took off. She looked regal and stole his breath away. "You look…beautiful." Jace stuttered. Clary smiled adjusting her black laced mask. She loved her fiancée's attention but hoped that she wouldn't gather too much attention from any of the men. She had chosen a black dress in order to be inconspicuous. It was a relief when she saw some of the other guests that she was not the only redhead attending the ball. "Thank you. You look handsome as well. Are you ready to go?" she asked. Jace nodded silently extending his arm. Clary took it as he led her to the carriage.

Helen and Aline joined them as they entered the carriage. Clary blushed looking at the elated smile Aline and Helen were giving them. For all the smiling the girls were doing Jace, her lover, wasn't smiling. Instead, he was nervously looking out the window. The horns blared as the rest of the crowd began organizing at the castle gates outside. The coach had let them out a block from the castle in front of a beautiful park. The petite redhead took a deep breath. If time wasn't of the essence she would have liked to corner Lady Imogen in a quiet place, not an assembly ball. She feared the king would strike any moment and there was no time to waste. Yet, Jace insisted they take a quick stroll around the park. She indulged her warrior as Helen and Aline occupied themselves on a bench not far away. "Jace, we should go." Clary cautioned as they stood next to the fountain.

Jace nodded. "Yes, but first." He began taking a step forward and lowering himself onto one knee. Clary's heart leaped in her chest. "Clarissa Adele Fray will you do the honor of marrying me?" he asked revealing a diamond ring. Aline and Helen beamed from the sideline watching the couple. A few spectators also stopped and eyed the couple. Clary looked down at the ring. It was silver with a giant diamond and smaller diamonds surrounding it. "This ring was my mothers." He explained. Clary smiled trying to keep the tears at bay so she didn't mess up her makeup. "How?" she asked. Jace smiled. "That is why I left with Aline last night. We went to the Herondale mansion on the outskirts of town this morning." He explained. Clary knew that Lady Imogen had kept his family home clean and running even after the death of her son and grandson. "Yes." She replied leaping into his arms. "Yes, I'll marry you." She whispered. In times like this forgetting custom was appropriate. The crowd clapped and Aline and Helen cheered as he wrapped his arms around her. Jace put the delicate ring on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit, but how? "I may have enchanted it with some of my magic. It should not only fit but help you use my fire if you are ever in trouble." He whispered. "But why here?" she asked gesturing to the park. Jace smiled widely. "This is where my father asked my mother to marry him. My mother and father might be dead but I wanted them to be a part of this somehow." The golden blonde replied. Clary's green eyes looked up to meet his smoldering ones. "I love you." She whispered leaning forward and kissing him passionately. She could have stayed in that moment forever but it was not to be. They had a King to slay.

Aline and Helen came to their side, reminding them that the gates of the palace had opened half an hour ago. The four rushed out of the park and towards the castle entrance. It was fashionable to be late but too late would draw unnecessary attention. Clary and Jace narrowly avoided the introduction line. They snuck into the main room as Aline and Helen waited to be introduced. Clary was relieved to find the room crowded and that they didn't draw any attention. Alec was waiting outside the grounds with Magnus in case they needed backup. "Where do you think my grandmother is?" Jace asked. Clary looked around the giant room. Her mind was racing through the few times she had attended a ball with the older women. "Most likely in a sitting space somewhere. Her legs bother her and she hates these types of functions." Clary suggested. A servant appeared before them offering them champagne. They hesitantly took the glasses. The man was about to walk off when Clary leaned forward and whispered into his ear. The servant smiled and gestured towards the side door on the other end of the hall. "Lady Imogene is in the side study my lady." He replied.

She thanked him and the couple began walking towards the door. Jace took in a deep breath as many of the male eyes fell upon the enchanting beauty by his side. He was relieved to find Mark standing beside another guard blocking the side room door. Jace gripped his fiancée's arm a bit tighter. "These men are looking at you like you are something sweet to eat." He whispered jealously. Clary smiled. "Really? You should see all the glances most of these women are giving you." She replied. "It seems like we are drawing some attention." Jace grunted. Clary nodded. "All the more reason to find Imogen and leave." She supplied. Jace agreed though she still sensed caution flowing off of his tense body. Once they reached the door Jace went to grab the handle but was stopped by a guard. "This room is restricted." The guard next to Mark huffed. Clary looked at the guard surprised before molding her face into a sweet smile. "Pardon our concern but we were told that my fiancee's great aunt is in there. We have traveled a long way in order to see her. It is rather a surprise and we would be indebted to you if you let us in." Clary smiled coyly.

The guard's eyes lit up as he met her gaze hungrily. "Aw, Humpy let them in. I'm sure the King would understand." Mark teased though Jace and Clary could sense the cautionary tone in his words. He was trying to warn them. Jace was about to make an excuse and leave when the door opened revealing his majesty himself. Clary took in a deep breath as King Valentine's dark eyes looked at her. They studied her face intently and Clary felt like his eyes bore straight through her mask. After a moment his gaze landed on her mother's necklace before nodding upward in a bright grin. If Valentine looked scary mad that was nothing to when he was smiling. The very look sent ice through her veins. "My, my who do we have here. Two subjects excited to meet their king?" he chuckled with amusement. Jace drew in a short breath. "Good evening your majesty. Forgive our indiscretion. My fiancee and I were coming to surprise my great aunt and to announce our engagement." Jace explained smoothly. Clary envied Jace's quick ability to lie. The king gazed at him confused studying the blonde man in question. "My lady, it seems some family has decided to visit you." The king announced turning his head over his shoulder. Clary couldn't see the older women from outside of the door but she heard the older women's statement clear enough. "Family? I have no family?" she announced.

"Oh but my dear lady it is us, your nephew Jace and Clary." The small redhead called. She hated giving their names but at the moment it was more important that Imogen recognizes them. Else they would be caught lying in front of the king. Marks gaze bore into them as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. The King's eyes began to study Clary intently as he gestured for them to enter. Clary did a make-shift curtsey and entered the small room with Jace in tow. Imogen rose to her feet in disbelief upon seeing her. The emotions were almost too much to bear. She could tell the older woman was fighting not to run and wrap Clary in her arms. Though the women looked happy to see her she could see the fear swell in her lady's eyes. Jace appeared behind her with the king as the door closed once again. Imogen looked at Jace with disbelief. Taking a deep breath Clary tried to remain calm as she walked to the older women and kissed her in greeting on the cheek. "It has been a long while since I have last seen you, my lady. I was still a child when you last visited the city of Light. Jace and I wanted to come and surprise you. To let you know that you were right about us being made for each other and that we are getting married." Clary smiled showing Imogen the ring on her hand. Understanding illuminated the women's features as her gaze locked onto Jace. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at her lost grandson. "My, my grand-"

"Nephew." Jace finished for her. Taking a step forward and kissing the lady's hand. "Yes," Imogen replied in understanding glancing at the king, who was watching the scene play out before him. "Your majesty might not know this but I have a sister. A half-sister born out of wedlock as scandalous as it may seem. This is her son Jace and his beautiful fiancée Clary. I have been predicting their engagement since they were swaddling's." She smiled. Valentine's cold eyes appraised her. "How remarkable to care for a woman who brought shame to your family." Valentine remarked coldly. The older women just laughed. "Alas, my king you will find that when you become old like me that those things matter little in the grand scheme of things. My sister is still family and the only sibling I have. Being born out of wedlock doesn't mean she isn't blood." She smiled. The King nodded his head before turning to face the petite redhead. "Ms.." The king began. "Fray." Clary supplied. "Ms. Fray." The king addressed. Clary curtsied casting her eyes downward. "Your majesty." She replied. The king's dark eyes appraised her silently. Jace held his breath hoping that he would pass but he had no such luck. "Rise my dear and remove your mask." The king smiled pleasantly. "Your majesty will ruin the surprise," Jace smiled. "It is a masquerade party after all," he explained laughing. The king smiled once again. "Ah, but how can you deny me the opportunity to look upon your fiancée's face young Herondale." The king elaborated kindly. A shiver ran down Clary's spine. They never told the king what Jace's last name was and given that his make-believe mother was married and born out of wedlock, Jace wouldn't have the Herondale name.

Clary took the king's hand and rose quietly. It was not wise to disregard a direct order, they had no choice but the play out their hand. She hoped that they would get out of here with their skins intact. The dark king's hand reached up and removed her mask gently. She forced herself to smile and blanket her expression. The kings face lit up in wicked amusement. Clary just continued to smile happily trying her hardest not to wrench her hand away and run. "Do I met your majesty's approval?" she replied sweetly casting a loving glance to Jace. She could tell by the way he was standing that he was channeling his energy into the palm of his hand. The king chuckled. "You are beautiful my dear… forgive me. I do not know your full name." he inquired. "Clarissa, Clarissa Fray." She replied casting her eyes down again politely. "Ah yes, Clarissa." The king replied bringing the mask back to her face and releasing her hand. "Come Lord Herondale. I am feeling joyful tonight, let us grab a drink while your fiancée speaks with your …aunt." He grinned. Jace nodded obediently. "I must introduce you to my son Jonathan. He is around here somewhere." The king laughed. Departing as the door locked behind him.

Clary released a curse under her breath as Imogen wrapped her arms around her. "Forgive me, my child. I tried my hardest to protect you from that man." The older women whispered. Clary turned to the women. "Jace and I came here to talk to you but you were trapped in the castle. Jace, as I am sure you have guessed is Jonathan, your grandson. He and the Lightwood siblings escaped Idris alive. They are here now ready to help us get you out of here." Clary explained. The women frowned. "My son Stephen and the Lightwoods, they worked to help the Lovelace army bypass the checkpoints and attack the capital. They weren't aware of Valentine's demon army. He slaughtered them once he learned of their betrayal. It was amazing that he allowed our Isabelle to survive, though not without some deep scars. She was a great beauty and he had intended her to marry Jonathan. That was before he learned of your mother's whereabouts. He killed your mother, my dear child." Imogen explained. "Why? Why did he kill her? I thought she killed herself." Clary asked. The older women sat down on the plush couch. "Your mother took her life as a last resort. I blame that monster for her death. You see King Valentine desired her. That was why she ran away, in order to protect you. When he finally tracked her down she gave her life for you to remain safe. I had agreed to take you in my charge if anything ever were to happen to you. When you starting growing into women I had to hide you. You look so much like your mother that I suspected the King would recognize you the moment he saw you. It seems I was correct in my assumption." She sighed.

Clary took a seat next to her. "Is valentine my father?" she asked. Imogen looked at her wide eyed. "Oh goodness, child no. Not he is most certainly not, though not for lack of trying. If he had succeeded, he would have been your step-father and Jonathan your husband." The women explained. "Husband? Wife? What would the king want with a commoner like my mother? We are not fit to marry royalty." Clary accused. Imogen's smile faded. "You will find out soon enough my darling that you in fact are. Now, we must get your out of here. It is too late for me but there still might be hope that he won't get his hands on you." The old women replied standing up.

"We can't give up. Valentine hasn't won yet, my lady. We can still fight him." Clary protested. Imogen placed her hands on her adoptive child's knees. "I am tired and old my darling. I don't have the energy nor the will to resist anymore. I will do what I can to help you escape but I will not be following you, my darling." She explained. Clary was about to argue but stopped when she was the finality of the women's decision in the women's eyes. Clary held back the sob in her chest. She couldn't lose this woman. She was all she had left. Tears brimmed Clary's eyes as she cast her gaze away. "You brought me news of my grandson, for that, I will forever be thankful. I can die in peace knowing that he is alive and well." She breathed. Coming here had been a bad idea. A very bad idea. Imogen was beside her holding her hand. "If what you tell me is true then you much to accomplish once you leave. Isabelle and Simon have gone to the Lovelace kingdom in search of aid. Those two are just as rambunctious as you." The women chuckled. Clary shook her head quietly. "I won't leave without Jace." She replied firmly. Lady Imogen's eyes grew wide. "So the engagement wasn't an act. You love him?" she asked. Clary couldn't help the bright smile and warm blush that warmed her cheeks. "My grandson has grown into a handsome young man. He can handle himself but you my dear are in danger. The guards have locked onto you. You need to leave or all of this will be for not." She commanded.

Clary frowned and closed her eyes. Reluctantly she nodded and kissed the women who raised her goodbye. "Our friend is a guard and he is waiting outside. Hopefully, he will let me out." She announced. Imogen smiled nodding her head and seating back down. "Go Clary." She commanded. The redhead nodded and reached for the door just as it opened widely. She looked up at the white haired man standing before her. "I see my father has left." He announced looking at her. His eyes lingered on the beauty before him. "Why did you not inform me that he left?" the man asked the guard. Mark merely looked at her and smiled. "We had a change of the guard and the last lieutenant didn't inform me. My apologies my prince." Clary's heart raced and she curtsied and walked briskly out of the door. The door slammed closed as she turned and saw the prince smiling at her. She gulped adjusting her mask and cursing her rotten luck. The prince reached forward drawing her hand into his. "I am Prince Jonathan." He announced kissing her hand. Clary's stomach fell in complete dread. She momently forgot herself before remembering her manners. "A pleasure your majesty. Please excuse my rudeness. The room was growing hot and I thought I might succumb to the heat and faint." She lied easily. "Do you feel better now that you are free, my lady?" he asked. Clary smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. "Yes, much. Thank you." She replied waiting for him to release her hand.

Jonathan merely grinned as his dark eyes raked her up and down. "I will forgive you if you honor me with a dance?" he asked though by the tone of his voice it was anything but a request. "M-my fiancee is waiting for me." She stuttered. The prince's hand lifted to take her waist as he brought his lips to hover over her ear. "I am sure he will understand. After all, I am a prince and your fiancée must honor my rank. Don't fret beautiful girl. I don't bite." He whispered. Clary nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. They had danced the waltz which she had been grateful that Isabelle had taught her when she was younger. The dances in the capital differed from those of Ignis. "You dance beautifully. Your fiancée must be a lucky man." He grinned. I believe he would agree with you, my prince." She replied. The prince grinned leading her away from the dance floor as the music began to change. A guard began to rush forward. Taking a bow he addressed the prince. "Your father wishes to speak with you urgently, your highness." The man announced. Jonathan waved him away. "Tell him I am busy entertaining a beautiful woman," Jonathan replied. Clary was surprised that he would disobey a direct request but she had a feeling it had to do more with showing off than real disdain. Clary hoped that Jace was alright. The guard wanted to insist but bit his tongue and walked away.

The prince smiled at her longingly. "Now that that is over shall we take a stroll. The library has a lovely view of the city that I am sure you would enjoy." He smiled. Spotting another guard make his way to the side room where Imogen still sat locked up made her jump. She nodded her head in agreement and allowed the prince to lead her out of the ballroom and down the deserted hallway. It wasn't an ideal situation but it got her out of the ballroom and away from the guards. Now all she needed to do was escape the prince and get Jace. "You seem lost in thought. Care to share what occupies your mind, my dear?" he inquired. Clary smiled. "My fiancee. I was just thinking about what he was up to at the moment. Your father and he left to speak privately." She replied. Maybe that knowledge would halt the prince's advances. She studied his dark eyes for any change in expression but found none. He only stared back at her with a smirk on his lips that sent cold shivers down her spine. By the angel, she might have miscalculated his intentions. She suspected he wished to woo her but the way he looked at her it was evident he desired to do much more than flirt. She doubted he would take kindly to taking no for an answer.


	20. Jocelyn's Secret

**Chapter 20 - Jocelyn's Secret**

Jace knew as soon as he left Clary in that small study that they were goners. The king didn't socialize with anyone he didn't have to. The blonde noble knew from his childhood that to have a private audience with the king was more often a bad thing than a good one. "Don't worry, Johnathan. I have no intention of hurting her." The king spoke as they entered a small room. Although to call it a small room wasn't doing it justice. Surely the small study was bigger than more peasant homes but having been raised in and out of the castle, this was a small room by his majesty's standards. As soon as Valentine called him, Jonathan, Jace knew the rouse was up. "How did you know it was me?" Jace asked stepping into the study. There were three couches along the walls which were filled with books. The air was stuffy and smelled of old cigars. Valentine had gone towards the alcohol bar making himself a drink. The white-haired man turned and took a seat but didn't offer Jace anything in expression or beverage. "Did you not think I would recognize that boy I had raised like a second son? Surely six years isn't enough time to erase away all of that." The older man replied with content. Jace frowned. "I was never your son. You beat your son and-"

"Made him into a monster." The king finished. Jace stood silently not knowing what else to say. It was true after all. "Oh come now Johnathan or shall I say, Jace? Let up commence with the false pretenses. You and I both know my son is a monster. You often called him that when he bested you in sparing. I never stopped it because I found it amusing to watch someone put Jonathan in his place. No, you were the son I always wished to have. The disobedient one who people flock toward because they loved him. You would have made a fine prince, though you turned down that offer. I should have known you would go off and save the Lightwoods. Your families were always friends. Tell me, are they both with you? Little Max and Alec? I spared the sister out of pity for you." Valentine laughed cruelly. Jace ground his teeth. "I would have accepted your offer if you had not planned to kill Max. The poor child was innocent of everything. I told you that only Alec and I knew of the plan abate not fully. The king waved away his words as if they were a pesky fly. "Yes, yes I know. I remember that night quite well, for reasons I am sure your darling fiancée would be interested in. At this Jace stood up straighter.

"Leave Clary out of this. She has done nothing to you!" Jace hissed. King Valentine looked at him slyly. "If you think for one moment that you and Clary will be leaving this castle you are surely mistaken. I will kill you, my son, before I allow Clarissa to escape me again." The king replied harshly. "Why? What do you want with her?" the blonde man questioned. Now the king did look surprised if not slightly amused. "Do you not already know? Has she not told you who she is?" Valentine asked finishing off the contents of his liquor. Jace looked at him perplex as dark eyes appraised his expression. It was pointless to lie now; the king would know he was lying. He seemed in a talkative mood, perhaps he could fish for more information. "Clary doesn't know anything. Her mother died when she was five telling her nothing of you or her past. We both know not why you want her." The young guardian spoke. The king's head jolted back in laughter and amusement. "Oh, this is delightful. Clarissa Fairchild, the girl I have been looking for for years now, does not of her own identity. Oh, Jonathan will have a field day with this!" The king smiled clapping his hands. A guard entered the room at once bowing. "Your majesty?"

"Tell my son that I wish to speak with him immediately and bring me the redhead locked in the study with Lady Imogen." The guard nodded. "As you wish, sir." He replied closing the door. Jace knew he had to act now. He unsheathed his sword as the King rose from the plush chair. "Do you honestly mean to fight me, boy? I who taught you all that you know?" Valentine mocked. Jace smiled as his hands warmed with fire. The two faced jackal didn't teach him everything. He still had the powers of the guardian and that meant the element of surprise. "Perhaps so but you have gotten old. I'll take my chances." Jace mocked. The king wasn't amused as he began to draw his sword with a frown. Jace didn't give him the chance, though. Lunging forward blue sparks lit the room blinding the man. The guardian had managed to slash the king across the chest. He had hoped to stab him but the king's sword had prevented this. Letting out a garbled yell the room exploded with movement as guards filled into the tiny space. It seemed now wasn't the time to fight. He needed back up and now an escape plan to get Clary out of here. Leaping backward he sent out another wave of light and exited the room; locking the door as the men shielded their eyes in panic. In the chaos, he became turned around and found himself running towards the gardens instead of the ballroom. Mark was running to him quickly.

"What is going on?" the blonde hissed. Jace grunted. "We've been found out! Clary and Imogen-" he began. "Are gone. I just got Imogen out myself but Clary. Clary is with the prince in the library. I was coming to get you." He whispered as shouts littered the halls. Jace looked at his friend in understanding. They perhaps had the worse luck possible. "Kneel down and pretend to be wounded. I'll get Alec." Jace hissed running forward. Mark did as he was told and dropped to the floor just as the king's guard ran past. No one stopped to see if he was okay, just continued to run shouting. If Jace didn't reach Alec in time he was sure the young man could hear the chaos from across the city. As soon as the hall was empty he stood and ran towards the ballroom. He needed to make sure Aline and his sister were out of here now. Then he would go after Clary. There was no way he could take down the prince without backup.

While all of this was going on Clary was plotting her own escape from the clutches of the wicked prince of Idris. The library was quiet as they entered and she was momentary struck at the size and beauty of the room. Jonathan cocked a grin and took the opportunity to close the doors before busying himself to make drinks. He gestured for the women to sit down on one of the plush couches and she hesitantly obeyed. The prince was delighted by this. He then removed his mask and Clary cringed as she heard the black steel hit the floor. He then thrust the dark alcoholic drink into her hands having not asked her if she wanted it. "Remove your mask, I wish to look upon your face," Jonathan commanded studying her. Clary nodded removing her mask and laying it down on the desk. The prince looked at her happily. "You are even more beautiful than I thought. Such a shame about your fiancée." He spoke sauntering towards her. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked blatantly. The dark prince grinned wickedly. "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to get to know you better my dear. Talk over a drink. Those ballrooms can be so crowded." He replied taking a seat next to her, uncomfortably close next to her. "I'll start with your name fair creature." He said. Clary frowned. "Clary, my name is Clary." She supplied. There was no use lying about her name now, she had already given it to the king. Jonathan's eyebrows rose as he put a hand on her leg. "Clary, beautiful name for a beautiful women. Even more beautiful than the handful of princesses I have met. Are you sure you are not a princess?" He smiled. Clary looked at him unamused.

"Does that line really work on girls?" she asked coldly. The prince laughed whole heartedly. "Depends, is it working on you?" he inquired. "No," Clary answered with cold civility. She began to rise from the couch but was pulled back by the prince's hand. "Then allow me to change tactics. If I may speak freely, I wish to pursue you, my dear. Surely your parents would understand? Say the word and I will have my father break off your arrangement. Surely a prince is a better fit for you than some lord?" He explained. Clary smiled. "Your highness has revealed his intentions, now I ask that you allow me to speak freely." She replied as he nodded. Clary smiled with determination. "I'm not a lady or even a duchess so I am afraid you have wasted your time and good liquor on me. I have no title, no wealth and no desire to fall into your bed. My engagement wasn't an arrangement. I love my fiancée and chose him just as he chose me." She spoke with a cold ice in her voice. She didn't doubt for a second that the prince had used these lines many a time to bed a lady of the court. What better way to steal a girls virtue than to get her drunk and promise her marriage to a prince? Clary wouldn't have fallen for it even if she wasn't with Jace.

Prince Jonathan stared at her with pure excitement as if he found this entire situation vastly amusing. "I am afraid your advances are unwarranted and will not be reciprocated. Now please take your hand off of me and let me go!" Clary requested sternly. Jonathan's dark eyes glowed from delight before sparking with rage. Her earlier assumption had been correct, apparently, she had been the first to ever tell him no. "And if I refuse. What will you do, little dove? You are here, with me, all alone. I am a prince and you are a commoner, just as you said. Who would care if I took advantage of you right now?" he chuckled darkly. "No one would believe you and even if they did there is naught they could do about it." The prince added moving his hand up her thigh. That sealed the deal for her. Clary quickly threw the undrunk contents of her drink into his face. He yelled as his hands went to his eyes that were surely on fire from the alcohol. "You little bitch!" he yelled. Clary took the opportunity to jump off the couch and rush out of his reach. "I rather be a bitch than some conceited asshole prince that doesn't know how to take no for an answer." She replied throwing the heavy glass at him. He hissed as it hit him on the side of his face before crashing and breaking onto the floor. Blood rushed down from the deep cut on the side of his jaw. The prince hissed more profanities that she dared not repeat. He still held his hands to his eyes as she took this opportunity to escape. She looked around the room frantically as Jonathan screamed for the guards.

There was certain to be guards posted at the doors now for no other reason than to keep others from walking in while the prince had his way with whichever girl he fancied that night. She could hear movement and shouting from outside as they struggled to open the locked door. Clary smiled. The prince had been so sure of himself that he had inadvertently helped in her escape. She opened the large window and began climbing the unevenly stacked brick. Who would have thought all of that tree climbing would have prepared her for this. She reached the roof just as she heard the prince cry out for the guard. She couldn't help but smirk at the sound of his disgruntled voice. Clary rushed forward to the high tower as the guards came rushing forward. She spotted Jace's golden hair running down the garden path as a group of soldiers followed him. They had almost reached him when an arrow landed in one of the man's chests. Clary looked out and saw Alec's narrow frame from further down the path. He quickly tossed a sword towards Jace who fought back the men. The small girl smiled as she saw the blade roared to life with a blue flame. A loud bang made her head spin to the side as the door to the roof barged open. Clary just narrowly had time to hide behind a column before a group of archers rushed forward and positioned themselves against the store bricks. "Be cautious that you do not fire upon the girl or any of the court. The king will punish those who make this mistake severely." The Captain ordered. Clarissa took in a deep breath. Jace and Alec couldn't fight off an army of archers.

The Captain raised his arm as she looked on in horror. The archers released their arrows as they flew through the air. Clary called out to Jace with her mind as he turned to face the barrage. His fire shot out into the arm as blue flames blazed up and burnt the arrows to a crisp. "Impressive." A cold voice announced. Clary's skin crawled as the pale prince walked forward taking his place next to the Captain. "My prince." The captain saluted. Jonathan smiled wickedly. "Have you ever seen anything like that? The power that young man wields." The man asked. Jonathan's dark eyes lit with amusement. "No, I have not. Though that boy's power fails greatly in comparison to the girls. Have your guards recovered her yet?" the prince inquired. The captain frowned. "We have gathered the redheaded ladies in the ballroom and are presenting them to your father as we speak." The Captain replied. The prince snickered looking out as Jace slew another guard. "There is a girl with long red hair, green eyes, and a black dress in the group of ladies. Once my father dismisses her have her brought to my chambers at once." The prince commanded. "As you wish." the Captain bowed. "Yes, and Sebastian one last thing. Try not to kill the young man below. My father and I are very interested in the last of the Herondale line. Not many have the balls to stand up to the king." He chuckled. Sebastian nodded and left promptly to deliver the instructions.

"Let us see how the pair fare against the demons, shall me men?" The dark prince grinned. The men smiled and cheered lowering their arrows. The men followed in line out of the door and back down the tower staircase. Clary looked on curiously. Now was her chance. She walked across the floor silently, grabbing a spare bow that was sitting up against the wall on the other side of the column. She quickly leaned down and collected two discarded arrows on the ground before loading one into the channel. Jonathan was busy shouting something in a language she didn't understand. She recognized the tone as the garbled language that the demons spoke to each other in the pit. Whatever the prince was up to, it couldn't be good. In a moment the sky lit from flames as a swarm of demons launched themselves towards Jace and Alec. It took all of Clary's strength to remain calm and not scream. She needed to end this and quickly. Jace couldn't take on all of those demons, not in human form. She held the arrow firmly aiming it at the pale blonde haired prince, zeroing in on his chest. "Your highness." A man called from below. Jonathan looked down at him with disgust.

"Your father insists that none of the girls below is the one he is looking for. I was also unable to find the girl matching your description." Sebastian announced. Jonathan's dark eyes locked onto his with a snarl. "How hard is it to find two girls!" he spat yelling at his guard. She watched his face contort as he began to put the pieces together. Clary knew she didn't have much time but she couldn't get the proper angel from up here. It was now or never. "You mean one woman. I am _not_ a little girl!" she hissed jumping down to face him. The blonde prince's cold dark eyes fell upon her as she pointed the arrow aiming for his heart. "No," Jonathan hesitated as his lips turned up into a grin. "You, my dear are most certainly not a little girl. Not anymore." He smiled eyeing her body appreciatively. Clary bit back the disgust as her stomach dropped. She kept the arrow aimed firmly at his chest but Jonathan stared her down not looking scared in the least bit. "My father told me it was a small redhead he was looking for and I hadn't time to consider that it might be you. Ah, Clary, short for Clarissa no doubt. It seems the angel has answered my prayers. I should have known why you looked do familiar. Why I was so drawn in by you." He smiled. "Call the demons back!" Clary commanded not breaking eye contact with him. She couldn't care less about hearing how attracted he was to her or any other pathetic mind games. "I can't do that honey." The prince smirked. Clary caught sight of the gash on the side of his face where the glass had cut him. She hoped it would scar the handsome monster. "The demons are out for blood now, sweetheart." He explained waving his hand in the air.

"Then I'll give them your blood, darling." She hissed releasing the arrow. She smiled already sure that she would hit her mark until she watched the blonde prince grin furrowly. He moved so quickly his movements seemed to be a blur before her eyes. He turned grabbing the arrow in midair and throwing it to the side. She stood there gaping in complete shock before her mind screamed at her to run. Clary turned to run but Jonathan caught her arm and whipped her back to face him. "Ah. Ah. Ah, Clarissa. No more running for you beautiful." He scolded playfully wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let me go!" she yelled struggling against him. The pale prince just laughed with amusement. "No can do darling. The King has been looking for you for a very long time and I have my own just desserts to enact upon you after that stunt you pulled in the library, sweetheart." He smiled bringing his lips to kiss her neck. "Jace will kill you." She grunted trying to shove him off. The prince just chuckled looking down the duo fighting back the demons. "You're fiancee does have skill but even if he defeats the swam the result will be the same." He explained. Clary looked at him curiously. "And what result would that be?" she snarled. Jonathan ran a hand through her hair. "That you will be mine. Even father's favorite won't stand a chance against me." He snarled with delight. Clary scoffed. "Sounds like you want another batch of whiskey in your eyes." She replied coldly. Jonathan's eyes darkened. "That was a low blow." He grunted. Clary smiled getting her footing. "No… this is." She replied kneeing him in the groin.

Jonathan howled in pain as she maneuvered out of his grip. He lowered himself to the ground as Clary grabbed the bow and loaded another arrow. She could see from the corner of her eye that Jace and Alec were losing. It was only a matter of time before the swarm killed them. She looked at the prince kneeling on the ground in front of her and then again at her lover. The decision was easy; she would give her life to protect Jace. She aimed the arrow at the swarm and concentrated on her light, just as Magnus had taught her. She heard the prince rise as she launched the arrow forwarded. Light erupted through the air as the arrow made an impact with the demon horde incinerating the demented creatures. She didn't have a second to celebrate as Jonathan grabbed her shoulder and she slammed back against the wall. Her head hit the brick with such force that she saw stars. The prince stood in front of her pinning her back as he looked at her cruely. His face reminded her of the ravenous dogs that ran through the cities at night. The ones that formed at the mouths from the disease. He had that same look of wild rage in his eyes. "You will pay for that you little bitch!" he screamed. He raised his hand in the air, clenching it into a fist. Clary closed her eyes preparing for the blow that never came. She opened her eyes and was met with Valentine's dark gaze. The King stood holding Jonathan's hand back as the prince stood in shock. "Now, now Jonathan. Control your temper. It is most ungentlemanly to harm a lady especially your future wife." The king smiled. Jonathan's face relaxed but the threat of retaliation in his eyes was very clear.

"Clarissa, my darling. Please excuse my son for his rash behavior. He has quite the temper and I would highly suggest you don't go out of your way to anger him. I would hate to see the young Herondale suffer for your defiance." The king smiled. Clary 's eyes shoot back quickly to look at her lover. She frowned she saw the guards pushing him down onto the grass. He was yelling at Alec to run. The dark haired man did so obediently. "Jace." She whispered. He was alive, for now. The King grinned. "Not to worry my little princess. No harm will come to him as long as you cooperate." He replied turning away to face his son. "Take her to the room in the high tower and for your sake, I suggest you don't lay a finger on her." He warned. Jonathan grunted pulling the small redhead in tow. She resisted at first, trying to catch one last look at Jace. Jonathan grunted once again before pulling her through the doorway. "Remember what my father said, cooperate." He snarled. Clary stopped resisting and walked with him. "I'll cooperate but if Jace gets hurt you will be the first person I'll hunt down and exact my revenge on." The small redhead replied harshly. The prince grinned with amusement. "You are going to be so much fun to break. You'll come around and see things my way soon enough. Such a shame that you will have to break off your engagement to golden boy. I always hated him anyway. Maybe father will give him to me to torture. That is if you continue to struggle." The prince grunted leading her up another narrow stairway.

"I meant what I said in the library. I have no title or wealth. Why? Why are you troubling yourself with me? What do you want?" Clary asked desperately wishing to escape his tight grip. "Metaphorically speaking or just presently?" Jonathan replied, growing bored of her struggling. "Isn't it all the same?" she asked giving up momentary; she needed to conserve her strength. The prince turned his dark eyes and grinned at her. "Metaphorically you will become a beacon of light and a powerful weapon in the Morgenstern arsenal." He spoke waving his hand in a grand gesture. "Presently, I am torn between snapping that delicate little neck of yours or tying you to my bed post and fucking you until you cannot walk again. I might just do both and kill you once you give me what I desire." He snapped. Clary rolled her eyes at him and placed a hand on her hip. "Sex? How original… is rape really the best thing you could come up with?" she retorted with boredom. It was a bold lie if she ever told one. Rape was a sufficient threat and she struggled to keep her voice calm. She was scared out of her mind but she couldn't let him know that. The dark prince took a step closer pinning her once again against the wall. "Oh my darling, there are things, things so much worse than death and I will do all of them to you once you say "I do."" He whispered. Clary looked on in horror as his face twisted into a mask of wickedness. This was the real Jonathan Morgenstern, the one that the people feared and they had every right to. The man she met at the ball, who tried to charm her in the library was nothing more than a mask. Her stomach dropped as she turned her head, breaking away from his gaze.

"You're crazy if you think I'll ever marry you." she hissed. Jonathan continued to smile as he grabbed her chin to face him. "All men are crazy. Just ask your precious Jace, my dear. I take it that was the fiancée you were talking about? Such a shame he is going to die. I guess I will not need to talk to your parents about breaking the engagement after all. Then again you only had a mother and now she is dead." He spat. Clary's eyes grew wide. "How, how did you know that?" she asked with surprise. Jonathan grinned with amusement. Clearly enjoying the power and holding all of the cards. "I'll tell you all about it or should I wait until tonight when you are tied to my bed. It would make rather good pillow talk." Clary knew that he was playing games with her and she was running short on time. She had to stop the prince. "Answer the damn question and keep your sick fantasies to yourself. Why did you attack the forest?" she spat. Jonathan brought her face closer; close enough to kiss her. "For you baby, you're mine and have been since the day your mother Queen Jocelyn introduced us at the Accords Ball. You probably don't remember but I do. That was the night that my father fell in love with your mother and vowed to kill your father, King Lucian." He whispered. Clary's lips parted with confusion. "See daddy dearest was used to getting what he wanted and he wanted your mother. He wanted her so bad, bad enough to go to war. When the time came he won that war. After killing your father, he finally had your mother right where he wanted her; groveling at his feet." His snapped loosening his grip, allowing her some slight room to breathe. "I still don't understand." She pleaded in confusion. "If my mother was a queen-"

"Then you're a princess and a princess fit to marry a prince. You really didn't know? You wear the Fairchild key of light around her neck for the angel's sake." He smiled. Clary's hand drew up to the key around her neck. "Such a naive girl you are Clarissa Adele Fairchild. Do you know that is what your mother begged for? She begged for you, Clary. She got down on her hands and knees and begged my father to spare your life. I remember, I was there. My father agreed, with a few conditions of course. You'll find your father in law can be very convincing when he wants to be." Clary stood frozen trying desperately to comprehend what he was saying. As farfetched as it seemed, what he said seemed to make sense. Lady Imogen, a lady who was very detailed always was vague during the last war against the Fairchild kingdom. She had told her that the royal family possessed great power. The power that was said to be given to them by angels. However, that light wasn't enough to fend off the darkness. They were betrayed by a loyal friend. By the King's parabatai, Valentine. Even Magnus had suspected her lineage. "Do you want to know what the conditions were my darling?" Jonathan asked snapping her out of her reprieve. "They are really quite pathetic." Jonathan chuckled. His laugh was beautiful but lethal. "I am sure you are going to tell me." She replied with coldly. "The first was that she would marry him and give him an heir. Of course, that was a given. He had killed my mother off once the war was going in his favor. He made it look like an accident but I knew the truth. My mother Lilith refused to eat for fear that her food was being poisoned. I was sent away conveniently the night she "fell" from the high tower.

My father would never admit it but I know he killed her. She was a pawn and he needed to kill her in order to legally marry your mother. Why he demanded marriage was a mystery to me, though. He could have always made her his whore. It's not like my mother ever loved him or cared much about what he did. If you ask me, my father, just wanted an excuse to take your mother whenever and wherever he pleased. Still, it was a condition and one that she reluctantly agreed to." Clary continued to look away not meeting his gaze. "The last condition, now that one was my favorite." He whispered bringing his lips to her ear. "What was it?" she asked bitterly trying to hold the tears at bay. Her mother had sacrificed herself for her. Jocelyn gave up her dignity and became a slave for her. She could never question her mother's love again. Jonathan examined her silently; pulling her chin up once more to face him. "You look just like your mother. It is no wonder my father recognized you right away." He whispered. Clary grunted adverting her gaze as tears brimmed her eyes. "The last condition?" she asked. "The last condition was you, darling. He would spare your life and raise you as his own. Then when you came of age…. well." He smiled bringing his lips down to kiss her neck. Her skin burned where his lips touched her skin. It was far from the pleasurable sensation that Jace always gave her. "Let's just say that I don't take too kindly that my future wife already having a lover. Still, I guess that means I won't have to be gentle." He laughed. Clary's gasp was cut off by Jonathan's lips pressing down against her own. She had never felt such darkness. Sure she had not kissed many men but even the ones who disinterested her never felt like this. When Jonathan kissed her she felt her strength leave her as if he sucked the very life out of her. She struggled in his grip before biting down on his lip to release her. Blood ran down the prince's lips as he jumped back; his dark eyes focused on her. "I like your spirit princess. I hope you keep it up for our wedding night." He smiled.

 **Authors Note:** Sooooooooooo what do you think? Things are about to get very dark now. This Valentine is a lot crueler and sick than the one in the books. I am curious what you think of all of this and Clary's past?


	21. Obsession

**Author's Note:** Warning, this chapter is rated M. I know, I know you all are thinking 'it's not like we haven't read the last sex scenes Yuki' but this is different. This chapter gets pretty dark and twisted. I am really curious to know your thoughts because I have been waiting to post this chapter for awhile now. Either way, I hope you...enjoy I guess?

 **Chapter 21 - Obsession**

Jace hit the door one more time. He had been tossed in this room after facing the demons a few days ago. He couldn't complain about the room. It was regal with a giant bed and an attached bathroom. The only annoying thing was the parrot which stood idly in the cage by the desk. It wouldn't say much, just watched him curiously. It beat the dungeons but any room you were forced to stay in became a prison. The king had visited him a few times bringing him books. Telling him to study his Latin, French and history. Jace refused, throwing the books in the trash can until Valentine got fed up and threatened to hurt Clarissa if he didn't obey. The blonde frowned remember how the king had laughed at how he and Clary were alike in that they would do anything to keep the other safe. The king had told Jace about his fiancée's past. Of course, some of the things were obscure. The king failed to mention how he started a war and killed King Luke in order to bed his wife. He also failed to mention how he punished the blackthorns for hiding Queen Jocelyn. No, the twisted man just talked about how beautiful Clary was. How she reminded him of her mother. Jace's stomach tightened when he asked if Clarissa was a virgin. Valentine had just laughed, seeming delighted that his son, which the king had begun referring to him as stole the lost princess's virtue.

Jace didn't trust the King. He was as conniving as he was cruel. Jace also didn't feel right about how he talked about his lover. It seemed like Valentine's obsession with the Fairchild's extended to Jocelyn's daughter. He didn't like the way the king talked about her. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Valentine would prefer to marry the Clary then allow either of his 'sons' to be with her. He had confronted the man with such only to have Valentine shrug. Clearly, the thought didn't bother him in the slightest. "Jonathan is quite taken with her. Though I suppose if he wasn't, perhaps." The king had said. Jace hated that he spoke of everyone's opinions and feelings for Clary except hers. It was clear from his demeanor that the princess's opinion mattered little to him. She was no more than property. Grunting Jace hit the door one more time before falling to the ground. "Clary!" the bird squawked in a perfect imitation of Jace's voice. He looked at the bird disgusted before bringing his head to his knees. His magic was weak. He needed to eat if he wanted to stay strong. The thought of food repulsed him but he knew he had to do it for Clary. As if on cue, the maid knocked on the door to announce lunch.

In a room in the high tower, the one Queen Lilith had supposedly thrown herself from, Clarissa Fairchild sat looking out the window. She had been locked in this stupid tower for seven days now. It was too high to climb down and the door never opened except for the maids who brought her meals and the King and prince who came to torment her. She had tried to escape. She even tried to use her magic against Jonathan once but nothing happened. Her magic was too weak and the next thing she knew she was out of breath on the floor, her skin glowing dimly. The prince had stared down at her and sneakered. "Darkness swallows light my little dove. Valentine made this room, especially for Queen Jocelyn. Such a shame your mother never taught you how to control your powers and if a full blooded Fairchild couldn't escape, I doubt you can." He had told her. Since then Clary had been practicing in secret every day. Her magic felt weaker here but now with the guardian spirits, she hoped to be able to overcome it; hopefully soon. She was practicing and biding her time. Her timing had to be perfect.

Aside from the prince and practicing magic Clary also had another visitor. The King visited her more than Jonathan, which had surprised her. Valentine came every day for about an hour or so. She at first thought it was too taunt her but she wasn't sure anymore. Aside from the short conversation about Jace's well-being and the upcoming wedding he just asked her questions about her mother. There was something menacing about him. Jonathan was outwardly aggressive and made his intentions plain. King Valentine was a different story, he was secretive, illusive and calculated. There was something about him that made the hairs on her neck stand up. It reminded her of how Machini would stare at her. The king would compliment her about how beautiful she was. After a few days, he began to bring her presents. She thought it strange, that if anyone should be trying to win her favor that it would be the prince who she was supposed to marry. No, the king brought her jewels which she thanked him for and shut away in a box. After that, it was art supplies. Her eyes had lit up when she saw the pencils and sketch pad. Being stuck in the tower for so long she would make good use of this. She loved art, which was a talent she had shared with her mother. After that, he brought her paints, oils, and other supplies.

One time the king visited he sat in silence asking her to draw something for him. This allowed him to stare at her the entire time. It made her stomach twist. He looked at her as if she was his own personal brand of whiskey. After she was done he had put his hand on her shoulder sliding it down to her lower back, while complimenting her on the piece. Today, she hoped that he wouldn't come. Clary was dreading the king's visit so much that when a knock sounded on the door she almost squealed when she saw it was Prince Jonathan and not his father. She jumped up from her seat and smiled. The prince looked at her with amusement. "I must admit that I wasn't expecting you to be pleased to see me." The pale man teased. Clary frowned. "I don't get out much, so I wouldn't look into it." She retorted sarcastically. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders. "And you won't for a while. I hope you don't expect much to change after the wedding. Well, except the fact that you will mostly be tied to the bed." The prince smiled cruelly. "Keep dreaming your evilness." She snapped. After spending some time with her Jonathan seemed more poised than their first meeting. Perhaps he had finally begun accepting that he wasn't going to fall at his feet. "As you wish, sweetheart. I just came to tell you that the tailor will be here at noon to fit you for your dress. The king has requested that you wear white, despite your lack of purity." He snickered. Clary grinned widely though she could feel a light blush roll over her cheeks. She didn't deny the fact she wasn't a virgin anymore. Even through it in Jonathan's face. "Then I suppose you will be wearing black then, like your soul?" she replied. The prince rolled his eyes. "Very clever Clarissa. As much as I would love to trade insults with you I have things to do. Father will be up shortly to-"

"No!" she yelled leaping forward and grabbing his arm. Jonathan eyed her suspiciously but didn't pull his arm away. Clary quickly collected herself and smiled. "You should stay and talk. We are getting married and I barely know anything about you." She gasped pulling him to sit in the chair beside her. The prince did so cautiously. She was desperate. Jonathan was an ass but right now he might be the only thing keeping her from the king. Valentine was becoming more and more forward every day. He was beginning to ask about Jace and her relationship. He wanted to know how intimate they were. She was honest but that wasn't enough to appease him. She stopped him when he asked her what positions they had tried. By comparison, his son was a breath of fresh air. She poured Jonathan a cup of tea and handed it to him. He took it hesitantly. "You are acting strangely." The man stated, sniffing the liquid for poison. Clary rolled her eyes and sipped her own cup to prove that it was just tea. The prince shook his head and took a sip of the hot liquid. "So what has my father done to make you prefer my company over his?" he inquired. Clary frowned. "That obvious?" she asked adding a sugar cube. "Just a bit. What did he want?" Jonathan chuckled. Clary hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should say anything but at that moment a knock on the door took her choice away from her. "Enter," Jonathan commanded putting down his cup. A short women and a young girl entered holding fabric. "Ah, the dressmakers. It looks like I must leave you unless you would like me to stay and watch. "In your dreams." She hissed. Jonathan smirked leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "I usually don't dream but when I do it is about all the things I am going to do to you. Now, I'll be your husband in a fortnight. You will have to take off that ring then. It wouldn't due to have my wife wear another man's engagement ring." He whispered. Clary frowned but didn't give him the satisfaction of replying. "I'll be back later to visit my little dove. Don't fear the king. He seems to care about you more than his own son." Jonathan teased sitting up. "I doubt the care he implores is pure" she snickered under her breath turning away. She didn't see the spark of rage in the prince's eyes as he left the room.

The dress fitting went by quickly. All Clary had to do was stand in one place while the ladies took measurements and made sure the dress fit. They worked quickly and were gone within the hour. She sat at the window watching the sunset thinking about the handsome man locked away. Jonathan and the King had locked Jace away in one of the rooms. Valentine didn't want to kill him stating how valuable of an asset he would be once he cooperated. Clary doubted he would ever cooperate. "Enjoying the view, my darling?" a voice called out. A voice that she knew all too well. "Jace!" she turned spotting the golden blonde standing in the archway. Before thinking, she rushed towards her lover, with tears in her eyes. Jace wrapped her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Something about the kiss was off but it had been so long she attributed its distance. Her Jace was reluctant to end the passion filled embrace as he held her tightly. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. There was too much to discuss at the moment to stand here making out.

"How, how did you get here?" she asked breaking away. Jace frowned obviously not grasping the enormity of the situation they were in. Valentine or Jonathan could walk in any moment. "It doesn't matter, I'm here now." He replied running his hands hungrily down her sides. "Jace, stop. We need to get out of here." She cautioned. In her excitement to see him, she hadn't noticed the strange feeling in her gut that there was something wrong. "I don't think I can. I have missed you so much, Clarissa. His majesty allowed me out, to spend one night with you before I join the guard. It might be our last time. Let me make love to you." He pleaded. "His majesty? Since when have you ever referred to him as that?" she asked. "Since I've come to my senses." The blonde whispered while backing her against the soft queen bed. Clary took a sudden breath as she felt his hand run up her legs towards her center. "But why?" she asked curiously. Jace snorted pushing her down onto the bed. "Does it matter, darling? We are together. Let's enjoy ourselves. I want to make you moan." He smiled as his hand tried to tug off her underwear. "Jace, stop! We have to come up with a plan." She pleaded. The blonde man ignored her and kissed her hungrily.

Maybe it had been the time they had spent apart but her Jace seemed different. He tasted different and didn't smell right. Normally he was light, firey and smelled of sunshine. A sense of darkness entrapped her as her body began to glow. "So beautiful." Jace whispered bringing his lips to kiss her neck. "You really do have the Fairchild power." Jace grinned. "Stop. I don't want to have sex with you." She resisted. "Why not? Don't you love me?" Jace asked pinning down her arms. Clary looked into his golden eyes. Jace had never been this possessive and domineering before. If he ever held her down he did so with whispers of her pleasure on his lips. He never pushed her to do something she didn't want to do. Jace for as strong and powerful as he was, was gentle and kind. This, this was not like her Jace. Once she came to that conclusion she realized bitterly that this wasn't her Jace. Her skin never glowed when he touched her. It blazed as if on fire but never glowed. No, it only did that when Jonathan had kissed her. Then she realized, there was only one person it could be.

"I love Jace, not you." She protested pushing him away before leaning up. "I am not Jocelyn and you are sick to try and seduce me using my lover's face, Valentine." She spat. The man chuckled as his glamor faded away revealing the sick twisted King himself. Clary suspected as much. Jonathan wouldn't stoop to such trickery, he didn't need to. Being her betrothed he could simply take her and no one would question him, except perhaps his father. Now Clary knew why Valentine was so protective of her, he wanted her himself. "So clever my darling." He replied. "Why are you doing this? I'm to wed your son tomorrow." She grunted trying to push him off of her. The King smiled down at her. "I've been thinking about that. Perhaps Jonathan wasn't the best choice for you. I think perhaps an older man might be more fitting for you. You deserve to be a queen, not simply a princess." he announced. "And how does Jonathan feel that and trying to seduce his bride?" she yelled. "He doesn't need to know about this little rendezvous. He wouldn't know how to handle beautiful young women like you anyway." He smirked. Clary turned her attention to the back of the room. "I know the custom of older men marrying young girls but I think your ex lover's daughter is crossing the line just a bit father." Jonathan hissed. The king turned and saw his son leaning in the doorway, appraising him.

"Jonathan. It is customary to knock. Have I taught you no manners?" Valentine smiled releasing Clary's arms and standing up. "I believe it is also customary not to take a woman who is unwilling and your son's fiancee." The prince replied with cold civility. Jonathan was livid and for once, Clary was ecstatic now that it wasn't directed at her. That joy was short lived however when the Prince spoke next. "I offer an accord that might satisfy both of our needs." Jonathan spoke. The king grinned. "And what might that be?" Valentine responded sitting down lazily on the chair. "Simple. We share her." The prince suggested sitting down beside him. Clary's stomach dropped as Jonathan sent her a quick look to silence her. Valentine snuffed. "And how do you suppose that?" he asked. "Simple. I will marry her. The people wouldn't like the idea of their king choosing such a young bride anyway. Clarissa will become my wife. I will consummate the marriage and after that, you can have her all to yourself behind closed doors. Just don't get her pregnant and there should be no further complications. It's not as if I was planning on being faithful. She really isn't my type and there are other ladies that can I find to warm my bed." He shrugged. The king looked at him and then at Clary with desire and lust. "And you think she will agree to this?" Valentine asked locking eyes with her. She was staring him down. Jonathan grinned. "She will if she wants to ever see her precious Herondale ever again. I'll let you see him, Clarissa. I'll take you to him now if you agree. Once we are wed I believe father wishes to make him a King's guard, like his father before him. Though we can always keep him locked in a room for your amusement little Fairchild princess." Jonathan suggested.

"Fuck you." She snarled. At this, Jonathan hackeled with amusement. "So feisty. Just like her mother." The King smiled. "I agree. It seems like this arrangement might be pleasing. Once I had my fill of her she can return to your bedchamber and no one would be the wiser." He announced standing and turning for the door. Clary and Jonathan watched him opened the door and turn his head over his shoulder. "Jonathan, ensure your bride cooperates. Just don't leave any noticeable marks. It wouldn't do for our bride to have bruises show on her wedding day." He smirked before shutting the door and leaving. Clary felt nauseous like she was going to throw up. Jonathan began to approach her, surely to make her submit to this ridiculous agreement. She raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hand mid-air. "Now, don't be like that Clarissa." He cooed pulling her into his chest. She struggled but it was useless. In a match of strength, Jonathan would always win. The prince grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. She didn't have a moment to bite him again because as quickly as the kiss began it was over.

"I have no intention of letting my father touch you. You should know that now." He whispered. Clary's ears perked up as her eyes locked onto his. "But you said you were going to share.." she gasped. Jonathan's smiled brightly. "I am an only child. I don't share with him, you or anyone. I will be a King and you will be my queen. If you want your precious Jace to live you will do exactly as I say without complaint." He said sternly releasing his grip on her arms. She was still pinned against the bed and there wasn't enough distance between them for her liking. "And what is it that you want me to do?" she hissed. The dark prince rolled his eyes before bringing his forehead against hers. She stared into the black pits of his eyes. "You and your pretty boy are going to help me kill my father." He smirked.


	22. Prince Jonathan

**Chapter 22 – Prince Jonathan**

Clarissa walked arm and arm down the hallway with the dark prince. Jonathan had insisted that she wear a nice dress and a crown. Now she understood why. Being royal seemed to be all about appearances. Servants looked at her curiously before lowering their heads in respect. It was evident they wanted to know who the young Fairchild princess was, what she looked like and what the wicked prince intended to do with her. The look in their eyes were not only filled with curiosity but pity. They knew as well as she did what kind of monster the king and prince were. She just hoped she could bide enough time to escape with Jace idealy after killing the king. "How does it feel to be on a prince's arm? In your rightful place again?" Jonathan whispered leading her down another narrow hallway. "Different, like I might get hives or something touching you." The princess replied. The crown prince frowned. "Fiesty till the end? How long do you intend to resist me?" he inquired tightening his grip on her hand with his opposite hand. "Till my dying breath." She hissed lowering her voice as they passed another servant. Jonathan passed the young man without a second glance but Clary saw from the man's expression that he had heard what the princess had and was smiling. At least someone in the castle approved of her defiance.

The next moment Jonathan had her pinned against the wall. Green eyes looked up into his. His dark eyes were lit with fury. "You enjoy testing me don't you, darling?" The prince's deep voice vibrated. Clary smirked looking back at him sternly. "I do get frequent joy from it, sweetheart." She replied her lips forming a snarl with the use of the word sweetheart. The dark prince took a step back smiling mischievously. "If you think you are going to get out of marrying me you are gravely mistaken, little dove. I've waited long enough to get you back. I've suffered time and inconvenience to obscure you. It would benefit you to cooperate but I will take you unwilling all the same." He explained taking her arm and leading her forcibly down the hallway. "I love Jace and that won't change. You are just a vile self-absorbed prince who acts out when he doesn't get his way. You do terrible things and hurt people. You are a monster." The redhead snapped as he dragged her down another corridor. This one confused her for it ended in a dead end. "Why should I apologize for the monster I am, no one apologized for making me this way." He replied leading her down the dead end hallway."

"You may hide behind a pretty face but I see the real you. The dark soul that is twisted and tainted inside of your heart. My mother used to tell me that the real monsters were the ones in your soul and your's is pitch black, Jonathan." Clary huffed. Jonathan's eyes dug into her with ill-conceived glee. "Perhaps you are right but would you deny me the right to escape? Give me hope in the darkness. if you ever wish for me to see the light then you must give me hope." Jonathan whispered pulling her into his arms. If she were naive enough it might actually be considered a form of affection. He wasn't gripping her with force anymore. In fact, he held like one would hold a lover. "Give me hope my princess of light. I may be a monster but I love and feel pain like any other. Regardless what you think, I do have the ability to love in my heart but I was only ever given the option to pursue the other." He begged. Clary looked at the man unconvinced. She had been listening to Valentine's mind games for awhile now and she had been warned of the prince's mulipative nature. "You are just as serpent tongued as your father Jonathan Morgenstern." She replied sternly. The prince just smiled. "Perhaps, but I can be kinder as well. Come, I have a present for you." He announced geturing to the solid wall.

"I don't understand?" Clary asked. He smiled lifting his right hand. She could feel a brush of darkness and chill in the air. Then, the wall before them morphed into a door. "A glamor?" she whispered. "A very powerful one. Only those with great magic can do it. You will learn how to control your powers in time, darling. Only then might you finally realize that you are better than all of the scum outside of these walls. Not to mention the idiotic nobility." He scoffed opening the door for her to enter. She stepped into the room, not knowing what to expect. It was a warm room filled with pillows and extravagant paintings. Clary gasped when she realized that the paintings were all portraits, portraits of a woman she now only saw in her memories; her mother. She gasped making her way to the largest frame. There her mother stood regally next to a man whose face had been slashed away with a knife. Jocelyn Fray, no Fairchild, was dressed in decorative jewels and a fine dress. A crown lay on her pampered hair and around her neck was the Fairchild key that her daughter had worn every day since her death. Tears brimmed her eyes and her fingers shakingly touched the canvas. "You really do look just like her," Prince Jonathan spoke bringing her out of her reprieve.

"Imogen would tell me that often," Clary smiled turning to look at a different painting. Her smile was for her mother, not him. "Ah yes, Lady Imogen. You will be happy to know that the old women made it out of the ball that night. My father hasn't been able to locate her. I'm actually going to miss her. She was an old hoot. Like me, she always said what came to her mind and I enjoyed watching her put the rest of the nobility in their place. Court activities can be so dull and boring. As you will find out shortly." He explained. Clary nodded absently. If she had her way she wouldn't find out and both him and his father would be dead by tomorrow evening. "Are there any pictures of my father left?" she asked turning to face the platinum blonde. Jonathan's dark eyes appraised her. "Not to my knowledge. Father hated the man for stealing the only women he ever loved. If he had it his way Jocelyn would have been his bride not my mother. He didn't come to power in time though and your mother was already betrothed to her childhood friend Lucian Graymark. Just think, we could have been siblings!" the young prince teased. The thought gave her no comfort but since Jonathan seemed to be in a talking mood she pressed him for more information.

"Was he a prince, too?" Clary asked curiously looking back to the only picture that contained the king of the Fairchild kingdom. She wished the painting wasn't damaged. Prince Jonathan shook his head. "No, your father Lucian or Luke as he preferred to be called, was a young lord. When they married he took on the Fairchild name as was the custom. A Fairchild always sat on the throne rather male or female. He was a knight for some time as well. Valentine fought with him in the demonic war. That was when my father met your mother. She lent her power and Valentine was smitten instantly. He even went as far as to became parabatti with Luke. Your mother was always his end game. Even though he was in line to inherit his own throne." The prince explained. Clary was finished looking at the paintings. Truth be told she could stay here all day but she didn't like how emotional this room was making her. It was odd that all these pictures were here and she didn't need to appear weak in front of Jonathan.

"What happened after your father won the war against my family? You told me briefly but I am still confused how my mother and I ended up here in Ignis?" The princess asked bitterly keeping the tears from falling from her eyes. She was losing the battle and Jonathan wasn't fooled. She jumped as the prince's arms wrapped around her from behind. It was a gesture of comfort and she could tell that it wasn't something Jonathan was accustomed to doing. "Do you really want to know my pet?" he asked smugly. Clary wanted to shrug him off and if she thought that he would tell her if she did she would have. Instead, she stood plastering her face with a glare. "Tell me, John." She demanded. The prince chuckled. "A nickname? Hmmm, I like it." He purred. Clary broke away at that. "After Valentine won and she agreed to his demands he took you both in. He actually made me watch you for the first night as he took his prize to his room. I doubt you remember but you turned my bedroom into a fort. Then made me promise to teach you how to fight. I don't think you understood what happened." He shrugged. "I actually thought marrying you wouldn't be so bad until I tried to put you down to sleep. You kept crying and refused to go to sleep without your mommy." The dark-eyed man teased cocking his head back with laughter.

"You probably inspired nightmares." Princess Clarissa replied folding her arms. Jonathan gave her a smirk of delight. "I doubt it. You thought I was handsome. You said so yourself when Valentine picked you up and introduced you to me." He purred with delight. "He took your mother away that night and left you with me. He wanted to claim her right away. She went along with it giving him one night of pleasure. Your mother was clever and had drugged him. When my father awoke the next afternoon she was gone." The prince explained. Clary watched the man cautiously. "And me? How did she get me?" the small women asked. At this, Jonathan's expression turned deadly. "She came into my room late at night to get you. I had finally gotten you to fall asleep after I let you sleep in the bed with me. Even then though it was a light sleep. When she entered my room I awoke and moved waking you. Of course, you began crying and by that point, I was exhausted. She told me that my father said it was alright and to go back to sleep. I didn't think anything of it. I mean who would be stupid enough to cross the King of Idris? Valentine beat me black and blue for that later. Somehow she got out of the castle and ran away with you. It took father two years to find her in Ignis and when he did she took her own life instead of coming with him." Jonathan explained taking in a breath. Telling this part of the story clearly gave him no pleasure.

"You were nowhere to be found and when he saw her dead body he left her there. Left her there to rot as he fell into sorrow. That was when he had this room made. It is where he goes when he misses her. He stayed away from Ignis for as long as he could, only visiting briefly when needed. Then production went down and forced his hand. He nearly fell over when he saw you that day in the crowd. At first, he told me he had seen a ghost but then he knew, he knew he had found the last heir to the Fairchild bloodline. He desired to bring you back here for me but you ran. Then came news from the guard that they found a woman matching your description. When they describe the necklace around your neck he knew it was you. My father thought he finally had you but that stupid guard let you go and behind the wall of all places." He explained with destain weighing heavily in his voice. "And he sent that creature?" she implored accusingly. Jonathan's hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her closer. "Actually, that was my idea. It worked well until that stupid guardian came back to life. I am sure you had something to do with that." He hissed. Clary smiled brightly meeting his gaze. "I did." She answered proudly. "Well, don't get used to miraculous escapes. You got lucky, it won't happen again." Jonathan grinned pulling her closer and turning her to face him. She didn't resist him. Jonathan brought his hand up to caress her face as she stood her ground.

"You look too much like your mother to be safe from my father but make no mistake, you are mine, Clarissa," Jonathan whispered bringing his lips down to kiss her. She struggled to get away but his arms held her firmly. His lips pressed firmly against hers. The redhead opened her mouth to bite him when she noticed her skin begin to glow. Jonathan took it as an invitation pressing his tongue into her mouth. He swiftly pulled away before she had time to bite him. Clary hissed and tried to kick him but she wasn't quick enough. Next thing she knew he had her pinned against the wall pressing his lips to hers again. Darkness overwhelmed her senses. Her body felt weak as if the prince was absorbing all of her strength. She fought aginst the dizziness until her body protesting going limp against him. Stepping away to give her air Clary fell forward into the prince's arms. Jonathan scooped her up, lying her down on one of the soft couches. Her skin was glowing but dimly now. "That is what you get for resisting. Next time I won't take it so easy on you, little dove." He scolded. Green eyes gazed lazily back up at the man. She noticed Jonathan's usually black eyes had lightened and were now a thick brown. "Your eyes?" she whispered breathlessly. He smirked at her. "I absorbed your energy. It is a natural effect." He explained leaning down to kiss her once more. She didn't resist. Clary needed to conserve her energy.

This kiss felt different. Instead of energy leaving her body she felt it pulse through her body. Her skinned glowed brightly as power rushed through her system. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Forgetting herself her hands unconsciously came up and pulled Jonathan closer to her. She kissed him hungrily like he was a drug that she needed in order to survive. The prince allowed it for a moment before something clicked. Then the energy flow was gone. She still felt strong and powerful but instead of electricity flowing deliciously through her body, she felt her normal body aches and pulses. Then the prince's long fingers running through her hair. Clary's eyes shot open and she shoved him backward. Jonathan fell back with a laugh. "So greedy." He teased. The princess's skin still glowed. "What? What did you do to me?" she yelled. Brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "I absorbed your energy and then gave you back some of mine. Well, I admit I gave you more than I took from you. I didn't expect you to be so, shall we say hungry?" he smiled. Clary sat up looking at her skin.

"Why, why is my skin glowing? Why does it do this whenever you or your father touch me?" Clary demanded. The prince sighed with annoyance. "You really do know nothing." He huffed. "The Morgenstern crown is known for their own power, Clarissa. Unlike the Fairchild light energy, ours is darkness. The morning star, after all, is the angel who was cast down from heaven. It's a natural reaction and why Valentine is so bent on keeping you. Well, among other reasons. At least our children will be very powerful." He smiled extending his arm for her to take it. Clary was trying desperately not to scream. She had so many more questions and just stared at him blankly. Her skin was still glowing and she didn't want to go anywhere with him. After a moment Jonathan's patience was wearing thin. "Do you not wish to see your Jace? I will happily show you back to your room and show you other ways that magical energy can be swapped?" he purred. At the news of Jace, she took his hand and quickly jumped up. "Take me to see, Jace." She demanded. The prince rolled his eyes but led her out of the room anyway. She hissed as he tugged on her wrist surely leaving a bruise. "You have a lot to learn if you wish to survive," Jonathan advised offering her his arm once they reached the main hallway. "I can take you." She snorted taking his arm. His eyes were still brown as he shot her a warning glare.

The staff looked at them curiously before checking themselves. Clary knew why they were looking. Her skin was still slowly slightly from the energy exchange. It was fading quickly but not quickly enough. "I would like to see you try." The prince whispered leading her up a wide staircase. The banister was golden and tapestries lined the walls. This part of the castle was clearly for guests and meant to show off the wealth of the crown. There were several coats of arms lining the hallway as they continued on. "Just give me a glass of whiskey and I should be fine," Clarissa muttered under her breath. Judging by the sharp look on the prince's face he clearly heard her. "I am going to have so much fun breaking you, little dove. Now, let us put insults aside. We are here." The dark prince announced stepping forward and waving his hand in front of the wall. Clary knew what he was doing having just seen him do it before. He was removing the glamor. Pushing the handle Jonathan gestured for her to enter. The door opened slowly as he pushed it wide.

It was a nice room. There was a large bed and the walls were laced with fancy wallpaper. It was cozy and clean. That was all she was able to take in as her lover strode into the room drying his hair. Obviously, he had just gone done taking a bath. "Jace." She whispered. Her warrior stared at her, not believing his eyes. Clary could feel his golden eyes look at Jonathan before falling back on her. This, this was her Jace. How could she have ever believed for a moment that imposter was him was beyond her? This was him, her lover, and her fiancee. Clary's heart swelled with joy and sorrow. Oh, how she missed him. A sob escaped her lips as the small princess ran and threw her arms around him. "Jace!" the redhead cried hysterically. "My Clary." He whispered holding onto her tightly, so tightly she thought her ribs would bruise. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she begged. Jace shook his head no. "You?" he asked sternly. Clary's mouth opened to answer him but she found that she couldn't bring herself to lie. Jace caught her hesitation and glared at the dark prince.

Jonathan stood stoically in the doorway watching the couple coldly. He was daring Jace to try something, just itching for a fight. A voice got their attention as she turned to look at the source. Jace was not alone in the room. A grand cage stood behind the door where a brightly colored parrot hung on the branch. Jonathan took a step forward closing the door. He then did something surprising. The prince turned towards the cage and opened the iron door. Jonathan stuck out his arm and the parrot jumped obediently onto his wrist. Jace watched in awe at how his annoying roommate acted so tame with the prince. The brown eyed man removed his arm from the cage along with the bird. Bringing the bird up he pet it as it stood obediently perched on his arm. "My prince!" the bird squeaked. Jace held onto his fiancee tightly glaring at the dark prince. Why is that bird in here?" Clary asked. Jonathan just smiled. "I thought your lover might wish to have some company so I left my pet with him. I hope he brought you some joy." The pale blonde smiled casting a look towards Jace. The golden blonde snorted. "He tried to bite my finger off." he snapped. This seemed to delight Jonathan even more. "Good bird." He smiled giving the creature a treat and returning it to its cage. "I see you do better with falcons than parrots." Jonathan poked.

Clary wanted to smack the smirk right off of Jonathan's face. He must have read her mind because the prince huffed and began retreating towards the door. "I will give you thirty minutes, Clarissa. Don't forget our agreement and don't forget to keep your hands to yourself, boy!" he warned slamming the door behind me. "Clary!" the bird squawked mimicking Jace's voice. "You have no idea how annoying that bird is." Jace hissed drawing her tightly back into his arms. "Are you really alright?" she begged examining him for any scars or bruises. Jace shook his head. "Darling, I am fine." The warrior answered taking her hands into his. "Well, I will be once I get this." He whispered. Before she could stop him Jace brought her face up to his and kissed her gently. Her lips were so warm and welcoming that it obliterated the disgust she felt at having been kissed by the wicked prince only moments before. Clary returned his kiss allowing Jace's warmth to radiate through her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much." He whispered breaking the kiss. "I love you too Jace but there is much that I have to tell you. I am afraid you are not going to like it but our hands are tied pretty tightly right now." She explained. Jace nodded seriously. "Tell me everything." He demanded.

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay. I got caught up with Masters work and finishing I'm in love with the bartender. Updates should be more frequent now. Thanks for staying loyal friends. Hope you enjoyed the update. The Wedding is the next chapter.


	23. How to Kill a King

**Author's Note:** Warning this story is rated M for mature conduct including adult themes. You've been warned.

 **Chapter 23**

 **How to Kill a King**

Clary stood in front of the giant mirror in a wedding dress. The dress was breathtakingly beautiful and she would be happy if it were not for the fact that she was marrying someone she didn't love. The dress was a light gold made to represent the golden virtue of the Fairchild Kingdom while catering to her supposed purity. It hugged her curves and made it look like she had more of a chest than she did. Tiny lace straps held up the tight bodice before the fabric fell from her petite waist to the floor. She was grateful that it wasn't some huge ball gown. The king really had let her choose what she fancied. The reflection staring back at her was an older woman with a faraway look in her eyes. She looked regal with a tiara laced through her curled hair. Clary looked beautiful. Jace would have loved the dress and it sickened her to know that her betrothed would find it to his liking as well. Tears well up in her eyes as she thought of her golden knight. He would always be her guardian and Jonathan would never be able to take that away. Even if things went astray today, she would rather die than belong to anyone other than Jace. The princess's heart longed to see her lover but she knew that was impossible. Jace was being forced to sit in the gallows as she walked down the aisle. After the wedding, he was to use his energy and an arrow to shoot through the kinds chest. Distribute the final blow and run.

Those were the prince's words. Sebastian, the prince's head guard, would chase him but ultimately let him go. That was their deal and she intended to keep up her part of the bargain. Jace would run off and go straight to the Lightwoods. What Jace and Clary had not disclosed was that Jace wasn't going to run. He was going to hide and steal her out of the castle. If she didn't escape tonight than she would slit Jonathan's throat or die trying. There was no way she was going to sleep with him. It made her sick to think that she had kissed him. Clarissa had not told Jace about Valentine or kissing Jonathan. There wasn't enough time for that and she doubted that her warrior would have let her leave without a fight if he knew all of the details of the plan. A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Come in," Clary called having an eerie feeling who it would be. Her assumption had been correct as the door opened revealing the Dark King himself. Clary looked at the wicked man. She had not seen him since he had tried to take advantage of her in the room yesterday. She took a moment to study his features. If she had her way this would be the last time she planned to see him alive. "You look beautiful my darling," Valentine whispered admiring her body hungrily. "You look just like your mother." The princess felt sick her stomach yet she forced a smile on her face. She just had to remain calm and act. Then this nightmare would all be over soon. "Thank you." She replied. The dark king smiled placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are going to make a beautiful Queen and a wonderful mother. Jonathan is enchanted by you and I have never seen him so happy. Did you know that he was going to marry the princess of Westhaven? That was until I saw you at that ceremony. I recognized you right away and why wouldn't I? By the angel, you look just like her." He whispered kissing her neck. Clary pushed back the impulse to slap him. She needed him to think she was going on with this absurd notion that Jonathan was going to share her with him. That was the only way he would let her in.

"You may speak freely **my** king. It is just us in this room." The princess whispered placing her hands softly on top of his. Valentine's eyes blazed before his hands lowered to cup her breasts tightly. Clary arched her back in surprise trying to keep herself from punching him in the face. The king seemed to take her reaction as a sign of enjoyment rather than disgust. His hands left her breasts running down the sides of her waist. A low growl escaped his throat as he grabbed her hips and spun her to face him. If she had thought Jonathan was scary it was nothing compared to his father. Valentine lowered his face and began to kiss and lick her neck. Jace had done the same thing many a time but with him, it was vastly different. Where Jace made butterflies bustle in her stomach the king's touch made her feel sick. She didn't know how her mother managed to spend the night with such a man. Then again Clary supposed she did. Her mother did it for the same reason her daughter was allowing this vile man to touch her now; love.

"Is that why you sent those demons after me? After you saw me at your speech? You almost burned down the entire forest." Clary inquired trying to distract him. Given how riled up he was she wouldn't put it past him to bend her over and take her in her wedding dress right now before the ceremony. Looking up it was clear that he was contemplating it. Clary took in a deep breath. It was all she could do not to slit his throat right now. If he pushed her that far she would kill him, damn the consequences and bad timing. The king stopped and was looking up at her darkly. "Oh course, darling. Could you blame me? I did what I needed to get you back. The forest was always a task to conquer on my to do list. You just accelerated its placement on the list. That's all." The king explained smugly. Her stomach turned as she fought the urge to scream at him. So many died in that stupid fight included the spirit. Instead, she just learned and forward and ran her hands through his hair. Her face was above his head and hidden from the sick man's view. Valentine purred as his hands moved lower; pushing up her dress. Panic settled in her chest.

"No!" she shouted not able to control her reaction. The king froze but his gaze was now back looking up at her. The princess schooled her expression forcing a playful smile onto her lips. "Be good. I'm marrying your soon in a few minutes." Clary scolded giving the man a wink. Valentine's expression looked amused. "Do you know how much of a turn on it will be to watch you walk down the aisle knowing that it was my cum driping from your cunt?" The king asked. Clary's face grew bright red. Jace had talked dirty to her before but nothing as crude as this. Valentine seemed to be pleased by her expression. "So innocent? Well, not completely innocent. Your precious Jace took care of that. I was always fond of Stephen's son. After this, I think I will take the dear boy under my wing. He would make a fine prince. You would like that wouldn't you, my darling?" he asked her smugly. Clary nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. "Don't worry my darling. We had an agreement and I keep my word. Assuming you keep yours of course." He replied kissing her right hip.

"We do have an agreement as well as your son and you. You promised him the opportunity to consummate the marriage and not to get me pregnant. I am afraid your desires conflict with that agreement, my handsome king." She whispered sweetly. "hmmm I never said that I wouldn't get you pregnant. I rather insinuated that I would try not to. Once the wedding is over I am afraid that you will see your husband's quarters very little." He teased. A part of her wished that Jonathan was here right now to hear this. Despite her dislike for the prince his company was much more preferable than his fathers. "If that is what you wish. Perhaps we should get ready to leave? The wedding is set to begin shortly." She inquired trying to get him to exit the room. "You seem nervous." Valentine asked. "I am she replied. There are many people in attendance and I would be lying if I said that I am a bit scared. I've been drinking tea to calm my nerves." She explained. As expected the king walked over to the small table and poured her and himself a cup. "I could use some tea to calm me myself as well. I am afraid you have me all riled up." He grinned handing her the cup. Clary had asked her maid to bring up some tea with gerum. Gerum plants were known for making people sleepy. The women looked at her quizzingly but did as she was told. "Thank you, your majesty." She replied. Valentine smiled with wicked amusement. She brought the cup up to her lips as the king began to drink.

"Now, my darling it is time. I trust that you will be able to keep up your end of the agreement?" Valentine asked pointedly. Clary looked at herself in the mirror once more sighing. "Yes, your majesty." She replied. Clary noticed the King yawn and examine the tea. She cautiously switched the cup of full tea with an empty one. Just like Jonathan had showed her. The tea was a backup plan. If she could get him to drink it great, if not well Jace still had an arrow. "You look relaxed already, Valentine." The princess smiled. The king looked at her curiously as she smirked at him. "First names my dear?" he inquired. Clary kept her smoldering gaze and smiled seductively. "It's easier to scream out in the middle of the night." She teased. The king's eyes grew wide in delight. Clary took a step forward steeling her stomach as she put her cup down beside him. "Finish your tea, my king. You are much too stressed." She cooed bringing her hands up to massage his shoulders. Valentine downed the tea and swallowed. He then pulled her forward claiming her lips. After a moment she pulled away plastering a stupid smile on her face. "Forgive me, my king, but I believe it's time for me to wed your son." She whispered. "Valentine. I much prefer my name upon your lips, my little minx." The king replied. A knock on the door saved her from responding. "My lady, it is time." A maid announced. The king frowned and got up from his seat. "It seems our time is up. Until tomorrow night." He replied walking out of the door. The maid approached as Clary stood up firmly. "Give me one moment please. I need to collect myself." Clary commanded. "As you wish my lady but do hurry. Prince Jonathan is not the patient sort." The maid warned sweetly. It seemed that I her short stay the wait staff had grown a keen liking for her. All she had to do was walk down that godforsaken aisle and say two words. Of course she would also have to survive the wedding night with a wicked prince who had a reputation of being cruel, especially in the bedroom.

At first she would rather die than be Jonathan's pawn but would she really allow Jace to die? Wasn't it an easy sacrifice to make for his life? Her head swarmed as her grief threatened to take over. If he didn't escape what choice would she have? Clary had to remain strong. The princess stood up tall and opened the door. The hallway was empty in what she could only assume as the staff's wish to give her privacy. She was about to walk down the hallway when she saw a young women running towards her. "My princess." She whispered quickly falling to her feet. Clary leaned down pulling the young women up to face her. "My princess, he escaped. Your love, Lord Herondale. He escaped and is attacking the castle. You must run, now, while you have the chance." The women whispered handing her Jace's blade and her engagement ring. The one she had given back to him last night. She smiled removing Jonathan's ring and replacing it with her true loves. She helped the young maid to her feet as a loud boom shook the castle.

Smoke filled her lungs as Clary hurried through the castle with the girl in tow. They had stayed together for a while but quickly lost themselves in the chaos. Hidden by the smoke it was difficult to see anything. More explosions rocketed through the air. She ran forward covering her mouth, trying to breathe. She could see a figure up ahead. "Find her!" a drunken voice slurred. The princess would recognize that voice anywhere. It had haunted her dreams and made her sick with its touch. King Valentine stood in the hallway shouting orders. It was clear that the tea was taking effect. Now was her chance to right all of the wrongs and administer justice. She rushed forward calling out his name like a damsel in distress. "Valentine!" she called. The King's eyes found her as she approached. His arms opened wide to embrace her as more smoke filled the room. She allowed his arms to wrap around her. The man thanked the angel in his drunken slur before she shoved Jace's blade right through his heart. The dark king gasped pushing her to the ground. He pulled out the blade and through it to the ground. He was breathing heavily. "Clar-Clarissa?" he called. Grabbing the blade, she stood up and slashed his throat before turning and running down the hall. The guards were too panicked, the sound of choking too loud and the smoke too thick to notice the fall of their king. It gave her just enough time to escape.

Running down the main entrance she got lost in a crowd of people. Everyone were screaming. The princess's dress tore as she was trampled by the frenzy of people trying to escape the castle. From the windows, she could see a flurry of creatures attacking the castle as the archers tried desperately to shoot them down. There was too many though and it was clear that the Morgenstern army had been caught off guard. She knew that Jace and the Lightwoods were behind the attack. How they accomplished such an intricate attack with so many people though was beyond her? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw guards approaching and made a beeline to hid behind a couch as a group approached lead by a well-dressed man with blonde hair. Hair so blonde it was white. The women would recognize that hair and silhouette anywhere. If she had any hope of escape she dared not reveal herself now. "Carissa!" she heard Jonathan's voice scream. The maiden placed a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her cough.

"Where is the princess? I put you in charge of one thing, you fools!" The prince barked. "She ran that way, my prince. We sent men after her but they cannot see anything through the smoke." One of the guards replied. "You just need to know where to look." Jonathan retorted smugly. "Your highness, there is word of your father. Some of the guards are saying he is dead. They believe the princess killed him." A man announced approaching them. Jonathan rose an eyebrow but even in the smoky room she knew he was smirking. "First, we find the princess, then I will deal with rumors." He commanded. Clarissa knew that he had no doubt his father was dead and was probably pleased. Now that she had done his dirty work he would want her. If Jonathan was anything like his father, he wouldn't stop looking until he found her. "Open the windows and let out the smoke. You, patrol the hallways. She is still here; I can feel her energy. We just have to find her. I will be back. Sebastian, come with me. She might have gone to try and save that worthless Herondale." Jonathan snorted.

Clary watched the men leave, following Jonathan down the hall. She quickly abandoned her hiding place and made her way weakly to the balcony door. She was growing dizzy and needed air. She had been in the smoke for too long. Almost out of breath Clary desperately tried to stay conscious. Finally, the glass door opened and she was able to free herself from the building. Stepping out onto the frame her lungs took in a gasp of oxygen. She braced herself on the railing that stood stories up over the city. Looking up she could see the blaze illuminate the dark sky. Now that the smoke was gone she could now see the creatures for what they were; harpies. Giant harpies swarmed the sky shrieking with fierce anger. The creatures were wrapped in navy robes with a familiar emblem on it. Leaning forward the green eyed princess didn't have time to see it before one of the creatures leaped forward clawing at her. Clarissa narrowly dodged its talons before a fire demon plunged into the creature. The harpy cried out as a flock of more winged creatures joined her. "Jace!" she called out desperately trying to find her lover. It was then that she saw a familiar mist surrounding the castle. She looked down and saw a giant white wolf fighting off the swarm of fire demons. The princess stood frozen for a moment closing her eyes and calling out to her lover with her mind. After a moment she heard his voice call out. "Clary!" Jace screamed. The woman was confused though for the sound didn't seem to be coming from inside her head. Looking down she saw that the wolf was still battling off a large swarm of creatures. She heard Jace's voice again but it seemed to be coming from the castle.

"Clary." the voice called out once again as she took a step back into the hallway. Most of the smoke was gone and it was easier to see now. Things didn't make sense. If Jace was down there, then how could she hear his voice? A shiver ran down her spine as she heard the snap of plaster. She turned around slowly and gazed into the dark eyes of Prince Jonathan. His features a combination of furry and mock amusement. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the familiar parrot on his arm. The bird who could mimic voices. "Clary!" the bird called in an almost perfect impression of Jace's voice. She froze as she processed what had just happened. "That's was a clever trick." The princess hissed taking a step backward. Jonathan's bright grin made her skin crawl.

"You will find that your husband can be quite clever. Come now, Clarissa. Hide and seek is over." Dark eyes gleamed wickedly. It seemed the effects of the energy swap wore off. The princess shook her head and took another step back, not taking her eyes off of the prince before her. "I'm not your wife." She spat. "No, not yet. Thanks to your friends and those filthy Lovelace harpies the ceremony has been ruined. Still no matter, I'll have you in my bed tonight one way or another." Prince Jonathan announced taking a step towards her. Clary took another step backward this time back through the open balcony doors. "If you come now, willingly, I promise to be gentle little flower." More harpies littered the sky. It was as if they were looking for her and now seeing her through the windows they were trying desperately to get to her. The princess gripped the blade in her hand. She would rather die than submit to him. Knowing what he planned to do to her made her sick.

Jonathan sighed with blatant annoyance. "Come now, Clary there is nowhere to run. Step out of those doors and those creatures will tare you to shreds. Surely even a naive little girl like you can see that." He smiled extending his hand. "I killed your father." The women announced proudly raising her weapon. Jonathan eyed the blood on the blade. Then the dark prince laughed. "Ah, I see you have. I was hoping the rumor was true. Maybe you are not as naive and weak as I was lead to believe?" He grinned. "If anyone is naïve here it is you, for thinking that I would ever willingly go with you." The green eyed woman hissed. "Do you really believe that you can fend me off with the small blade? Me, the prince of war? I have been training with a blade since I could walk. This is pointless and you are only going to anger me. You are nothing but a child in a man's world Clarissa. You have no fighting skills and your power, although great, is useless since your worthless mother never taught you how to use it. I will have you willing or not but I promise you will not like me upset. Try my temper further and I will punish you and Jace as you watch. Now, get over here!" Jonathan demanded.

The princess frowned looking back out of the window as one of the harpies hovered outside. She could clearly see the emblem on the woman's sash now. She had only seen it once but she would never forget it. Looking back at the prince, his lips in a snarl she smiled. A part of Clary wanted to thank him. His words made her angry and that gave her enough strength to make her choice. He was right, she had no hope of out-dueling him but there was still another option. She had to trust herself that her memory of her friends proved to be correct. "My name isn't little girl and I am not a child," Clary yelled over the sound of fighting littering the halls. She took one more step backward through the doors and stepped onto the balcony. Dark eyes watched her nervously with furry. "I'll take my chances." The princess announced, turning on her heel and running towards the railing.

Clary knew she only had a matter of seconds before Jonathan caught up with her. He was super-fast and with his speed, it would be an easy task. Still, the princess ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The sounds of his voice, the demons and harpies fading away. The only sound she could hear was the adrenaline and the pounding of blood in her veins. Clary's skin began to glow as light protruded from her body catching the attention of the creatures around her. The demons who had been battling the winged creatures evaporated into dust as the light engulfed the castled. The princess didn't stop running. Not even as Jonathan bent forward to catch her while simultaneously covering his eyes.

Her magic swelled and coursed through her. It was the most powerful thing she had ever felt before. Then the power left as quickly as it came leaving her weak and achy. The princess struggled to stay conscious as she continued rushing forward. The prince was at her heels as soon as the light died down. Having no other option Clary jumped on top of the railing and leaped into the air. Her body fell just out of the dark prince's reach. She heard him scream out in her muffled daze. Clary's heart raced peering down at the ground several stories below her. Freefalling she screamed as her body hurled through the air. She was scared but after a moment she became too exhausted to yell. If she died, then so be it. At least it would be quick and she couldn't be someone's pawn anymore. The princess took a deep breath and accepting her fate. Just before she closed her eyes, preparing to hit the ground, she felt a pair of talons wrap around her arms. Then everything went black.

 **Authors Note:** And that is the end of my prewriting. Not sure what happens after this….okay I am a little sure of what happens. Still, updates might be a little longer now that school is starting back up. I will try to update every week on the weekend. With that said, what do you think? I am dying to know!


	24. Apologies

::Pokes head out from behind wall:

Okay, okay, okay! I know it has been forever since I have updated. I have been SO busy lately that I have had not had enough time to sleep, let alone write. Really, the struggle has been real! I graduated with my masters two weeks ago and had tons of family in town. That on top of getting in grades, finishing lesson plans, organizing my classroom for end of the year tare down, and everything else I normally do...honestly, I am so exhausted and burnt out.

I have made sat down for three hours total this last month and wrote. The problem is that I have written mostly scenes that occur later in the stories. I usually write what scenes are clearest in my mind at the time. So for Redemption I literally have like 6 chapters written including the end and I can tell you it's going to be a long long story. At least another 20 chapters.

Jonathan's Wish I am almost done with the upcoming chapter but I need to reread the story to get back into that world.

So, YES I am going to finish these stories! No, it won't be this week. I have 21 individualized reading plans and data to enter into the computer by Friday. The last day of school is June 9th so expect updates then. I plan to return back to my weekly update schedule.

Thank you for being so patient and sticking with my stories all of this time! I appreciate the dedication and support.

If you really need something to read I highly recommend the series Premonition by Amy Bartol. It is SOOOO good. It is Mortal Instruments meets Divergent with a twist of Hunger Games and a hint of Twilight.


End file.
